History
by TimeyWimeyMagicWagic
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy befriends Albus Potter on the train to Hogwarts, and the rest, they say, is history. Episodes of the lives of Scorpius Malfoy and Lily Luna Potter, as they grow up, grow closer, and a new threat to the peace of the wizarding world grows stronger.. Scorily romance, Scorbus friendship. This is my first fic, any reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1: When Scorpius Met Albus

_A/N: This is my FIRST EVER attempt at fanfiction! I would love comments and reviews, but please be gentle! I know it's long-ish, but thank you for taking the time to read and I hope you enjoy! There is not much Scorily yet, but I promise it's coming!_

**XXXXX**

Scorpius Malfoy was miserable. It should have been one of the happiest days of the young wizard's life- his first trip to Hogwarts! Yet, he was struggling not to cry as he trudged across Platform 9 and 3/4. His pale gray eyes glimmered with tears and his mother slicked his ice blond hair back into place. He had so been looking forward to attending Hogwarts, that is, up until the conversation he'd had with his father the previous night.

Excitement had been running high all week, the home a flurry of activity. His letter had just arrived 8 days previously, thought he knew it would come. Scorpius had shown magical ability from the astonishing age of two. As his mother told it, she'd been chasing him through the garden when he slipped on an errant piece of gravel and let out a terrible wail. She rushed to kiss his skinned knees and, to her surprise, the flesh began to heal over before her eyes. The surface abrasions knitted and faded, and baby Scorpius let out a tentative giggle, tears still wet on his cheeks. Therefore, it was no shock when his letter arrived, so soon before the new term, with the regular class and shopping lists, et al. Books were delivered, potions ingredients procured, and supplies gathered. His mother's expensive tailor came and fitted him with his own Hogwarts robes. When the wandmaker- one of the finest in the world, his mother said- finally arrived, he was vibrating with excitement.

The wandmaker himself, small and ancient, was quite unremarkable. But he had with him a seemingly bottomless bag that delighted Scorpius. He had made numerous attempts to examine the artifact more closely, but the man had snapped the bag shut with a stern look at his young client. After a series of uncomfortable measurements, the man shouted, "Accio!" with surprising vigor, and a stream of wands flew upwards out of the bag and laid themselves, side by side, of the long dining room table, 30 shiny, ownerless wands in all. Much fun was had waving various wands about and causing all manners of chaos. Something happened when Scorpius reached the eighth wand from the end. Warmth spread from his fingertips to the tips of his toes, and he felt a keening in a place that he couldn't quite place, but he thought was quite near his heart. And although he might have imagined it, he thought the flowers on the mantle seemed a little fresher. Suddenly, a shower of silver and gold sparks erupted from the end, and the wandmaker smiled knowingly.

"Magnolia, with a double core of Unicorn Hair. Eleven and three-quarter inches, and pliant," he explained thoughtfully, "Empathetic and loyal. It will serve you well. A fine wand Mr. Malfoy!" He declared.

His mother beamed and his father nodded quietly from his seat by the hearth. The younger Malfoy remembered that moment of joy wistfully, for after the wandmaker had left and the excitement died down, his father asked him quietly if he might join him in his study for a chat- and what a chat it was.

He sat quietly in the stiff, tall-backed chair by the fire, the tips of his toes barely skimming the elaborate oriental rug. He studied the flowering patterns while his father moved about the imposing mahogany desk where he did most of his business. He never liked this room, with all it's rigidness and grandeur. This was the only room in the mansion that was not under his mother's feminine influence, and much of the furniture had come from the old family estate, where his father had grown up and his grandmother still resided. That sprawling house, which smelled of despair and something bad, frightened Scorpius to no end. Sitting surrounded by artifacts of a bygone era, he had vivid flashbacks of sitting in his grandmother's stuffy parlour room, his mother trying and failing to make polite conversation, and his grandmother stared out the window, muttering to someone he could not see and looking frightened. She was harmless enough, however, and always procured sweets for him when she remembered he was there. He had not been there since he was nine, and he did not wish to go back.

It was with a haunted look in his eyes that Draco Malfoy sat in the opposite, equally stiff chair, and gazed at his only son. They were much alike in appearance, pale and sleek; it was clear that Scorpius would be as handsome and elegant as his father, with time. Only, maybe not quite so gaunt or serious. There was a kind curve to his lips that could have only belonged to his mother, and often, a furrow in his brow that spoke of concern and contemplation. He furrowed his brow then, when he looked inquisitively at his father, waiting for him to speak.

"You already know," Draco started slowly, "That before you were born, our family fought on the wrong side of a terrible war. It is why your grandfather took his own life, and your grandmother spends her days making apologies to the thing air, tortured that she is by the things she's witnessed, and the loss of my father."

Scorpius stared blankly, already having known this. He didn't add out loud that he also knew this was why he sometimes woke with a start to the sound of his father's terrible screams in the middle of the night, when they echoed through cavernous, marble halls and lashed at his bedroom door. Furthermore, he knew this was why witches and wizards skirted them on their rare trips to Diagon Alley, shooting furtive glares their way. It was why the family arrived at their rare Quidditch match outings early, and left late. In the last decade and a half, the name of Malfoy had suffered a meteoric fall from popularity; the couple had decided, long ago, to raise their son in relative seclusion, rather than expose him to the judgement of strangers.

"I have tried," Draco continued, "To protect you. I have done my best. I have surrounded you only with family and close friends. I have shielded you from the hate and venom that lies in wait for you, and now I fear I have done the wrong thing.

"You are sensitive and unassuming, the exact opposite of me at your age," he gave a bitter laugh then, "But I fear now that I deprived you of the thick skin that you will need in the days to come."

Scorpius did not know if he should feel insulted by his father's appraisal, but he wasn't one to ask.

"People hate us," Draco said frankly, "Our noble name, once respected and feared, now conjures revulsion and vitriol. It is a penance that you, my son, are going to pay for the sins of your forefathers. Your life is going to be a constant battle against the prejudices people will have against you from the moment they know your name. You will be figuratively hung and tried for the crimes others have committed before a word ever leaves your lips."

Scorpius stared fearfully at the flames in the belly of the fireplace, tears stinging his eyes. He felt the whole of his excitement crashing down, and the swell of his father's words taking it's place. He was not hardly eleven- had not even learned his first spell- and he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. He knew his family was not well liked, but in a vague sort of way. He had only an inkling of the tragedy of the Second Wizarding War, only bits and pieces about a horrible man, whose name his father still could not say, and the unspeakable things his father was made to do. Now, it seemed, Scorpius would spend the rest of his life, and certainly his time at Hogwarts, atoning for things he knew not. He was utterly crushed.

Draco looked at him sorrowfully, and moved forward then and chucked him under the chin, forcing him to meet his eyes.

"Scorpius Hyperion, I can only offer you advice now. You will surely be in Slytherin; that is unavoidable- though I almost wish it was- and that will catch you no breaks. There will be those seek to corrupt you, whose parents speak lovingly of the old days, of torture and mayhem- those children are not your friends. They have been raised on superiority and prejudice, as I was. I have been down that path. It is a sorry one.

" Keep to yourself, study hard. I can't promise you will ever gain acceptance, but you can at least gain respect, and maybe restore some of the honor of the ancient house of Malfoy."

There were tears running down Scorpius's face.

"Father!" He cried, "Will I not find a single friend?"

He had waited for Hogwarts his whole life. While mother and father loved him, and Grandma and Grandpa Greengrass were positively doting, he had always longed for friends, other children who he could trade chocolate frog cards and race brooms with. His father was telling him her would not find a single one.

Draco sighed gravely.

"I cannot promise you that you will, no. Memories are long, and scars of war heal slowly." He turned away then, unable to face his desolate son.

The steam of the engines hissed, and mothers fussed over their children, with promises of letters and assurances that forgotten books and favorite jumpers would be located, and sent along post haste. Astoria Malfoy leaned down and squeezed her only son tightly, and Scorpius saw his father give a nigh imperceptible nod to a man down the platform. He whipped his head around and saw none other than the famed Auror Potter, surrounded by a large group of redheads, and holding the hand of the smallest one. Everyone knew of him, of course! Other similar exchanges were happening up and down the platform, mothers whispering to fathers and children tugging on sleeves and pointing.

"But father," Scorpius whispered fervently, "Is that the man from the paper, the one in my books, who-"

"Yes," Draco clipped, "Remember what I said. Take care. Be good," and he nodded again, this time at Scorpius, "You should hurry. There won't be any compartments left."

He handed him a decently hefty coinpurse.

"For the trolley."

Scorpius gulped down the last of his tears and moved forward, stepping onto the Scarlet car. He turned to wave a last time. A great whistle sounded and doors slammed shut on all sides, so he moved tentatively towards his future. The car lurched forward and he glanced his mother waving sadly from where he left her. They grew smaller and faded altogether as the engine picked up steam.

The last figure he saw was the red-haired girl, the Auror's daughter, and she met his gaze, for an instant. Scorpius's eyes blurred, and he stared at her billowing red hair until they turned a bend and she disappeared from view. Wiping his eyes on his sleeve, he cautiously stepped into the train car proper, and entered the tide of chaos

At first, nobody paid Scorpius much mind. He was just another tiny first year, winding his way nervously through the din. He was almost relieved; maybe his father's warning had been for naught. This little bubble of hope grew smaller with each slammed compartment door in his face, and was dispelled completely at the fifth full compartment he reached.

He had been trying to sneak through in a rush of movement, thinking perhaps he could slip inside and they would simply not notice him.

"OY! Who the hell are you then?"

A rather stocky boy, about his age, spat in his direction. He seemed to be the king of this court; the other children gave him deferring looks, and eyed poor Scorpius speculatively. The stocky boy puffed his chest out in a show of intimidation.

He tripped over his own name, "Sc-Scorpius M-Malfoy."

The curious glances instantly changed into ones of abject loathing. The stocky one's face turned into an unpleasant shade of puce and he leaned in close to him, so close he could see the flecks of spittle collect on the boy's fleshy lips when he began to spew insults.

"Deatheater scum! Nasty, vile Malfoy's! Everyone knows your family only bought and weaseled their way out of Azkaban. Filth like you deserves proper punishment, that's what my dad said. Shoulda fed your lot to the giant squid. Are you as slimy as you father? That stinking, filthy criminal. You know what my dad told me? My dad said-"

A voice suddenly spoke behind Scorpius in the corridor, mercifully interjecting, "What's the problem here then? I am simply trying to enjoy a nice train ride with my cousins and some buffoon won't stop shouting," his voice was level, but he shot a critical look at the stocky one.

"Is that you then? What's the problem, mate?"

The boy looked dubiously between the two of them. He was about his age- surely a fellow first year- with untidy dark hair. Scorpius couldn't quite place why he looked oddly familiar.

"I AM EDDIE MACMILLAN MY FATHER FOUGHT IN THE WAR AND HIS FATHER IS THAT DEATHEATER SCUM MALFOY," was the answer, "I can't BELIEVE they even let HIS LOT into Hogwarts! Everyone knows THAT family is a bunch of MURDEROUS, Deatheater SCUM."

The boy gave a thoughtful look to Scorpius, "Well he's a wizard, yea? Makes sense."

"My DAD fought in the WAR. And I know SCUM when I see it!"

"Oh yea, mate? Well my dad's bloody Harry Potter and this one seems alright to me."

Eddie Macmillan laughed.

"You're full of it!"

Scorpius looked at the boy again and realized that he was exactly the image of Auror Potter, save a few gray hairs and lines, and- of course- that peculiar scar. Eddie's face fell as he seemed to draw the same conclusion and began to mouth wordless apologies.

The Auror's son looked back at him and his green eyes twinkled conspiratorily.

"Come on then, you can sit with me and my cousins." They shut the door behind them, leaving Macmillan and his gawking acolytes completely nonplussed.

"I'm Albus Potter, by the way," he said as he slid the door shut. "Actually, just Al. I didn't catch- ?"

"Scorpius! Scorpius Malfoy, as you heard. Unfortunately. If they're all like him, I'm gonna have a go of it," he moaned miserably.

"He seems like a blubbering idiot. Galleon says he's a Hufflepuff," he smiled goodnaturedly at Scorpius, and his voice was kind, "Come on Mate, it's crowded in here but we've got room if you don't mind the noise, and maybe owl poop."

Scorpius let out a genuine laugh then and followed Al into the cabin. If he thought the corridor was noisy, he was entirely unprepared for the roar that met him inside the compartment. Students of all ages, and apparently related, all trying to talk at once. And so many shades of red.

"Rose, she's first year, like me." Albus pointed to a small-ish, not unpretty girl with Auburn hair, who was pressed up against the window and trying to read a book. She waved distractedly over the top of her volume, before turning away and shrugging further into the corner.

"Molly, sixth." he pointed to an older girl with frizzy red hair and a rather large chest. "And Lucy, her sister and in fourth," She had darker, frizzy red hair and glasses.

"Dominique, fourth," Al gestured towards an extremely pretty girl, with hair not unlike Scorpius's. She was speaking animatedly to her older cousins, and did not pay them any attention.

"Roxie, third," he nodded to a caramel-skinned girl with elaborate braids, "And Freddie, fifth," he indicated to a boy who was probably Roxie's brother.

"All that's missing is Victoire, who's a prefect, and my brother James, who is actually being a jerk today and I don't know where he's at. Louis, Hugo, and my sister Lily are all too young still."

Scorpius remembered the small red haired girl holding Auror Potter's hand on the platform, and supposed that must be her.

"You have..a lot of cousins," he replied dumbly.

Al laughed,.

"All Weasleys, too, besides me, James, and Lil. Do you have any cousins or siblings?"

"Um, a cousin, Queenie, but she's seven and lives in the United States."

Al shrugged, "More peace and quiet, yea? This lot never leaves me alone." But he said it affectionately.

Scorpius felt a surge of jealousy for the camaraderie they seemed to share. He'd never had a friend, or a cousin or brother he could be annoyed at. He slipped into the seat across from the small one, Rose, and Al thankfully took the seat next to him. Suddenly, the cousins realized he was there, and they all turned towards him en masse.

"Al! Already making friends! Too nice for your own good, you are! He could be a Slytherin! What's your name?" The older boy, Freddie, asked him, not unkindly.

Scorpius sank into the seat, mortified. Now they would all find out who he was, and they would throw him out of the cabin, and he would be stuck wandering the train until they reached Hogwarts.

"This is Scorpius. He's first year like me and Rosie, yea?" Scorpius nodded and he continued, "That chubby kid that was shouting was bothering him, so I said he could sit with us."

He jutted his chin out at Freddie, and there was a look of unmistakable defiance in his eyes.

"That'll be Malfoy then, yea?" Freddie eyed him cautiously, sizing him up.

"Er, yea," he mumbled into his chest, sinking lower into the seat.

He waited for them to rise in a fury, but he seemed to have passed some sort of test, because one by one they turned back to each other and returned to their loud conversations. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"What houses are all you in?" Scorpius asked.

Al just laughed.

"Our lot? Gryffindors, the bunch of us. Well, cept Rosie and me, yet.," looking pale, he lowered his voice and glanced around nervously. "Can you keep a secret?"

"I'm not sure, I've not had a secret before," Scorpius answered honestly.

"Well, you seem okay, but you have to swear you won't say a word to them," Al gestured towards his cousins.

Scorpius nodded eagerly.

"I was worried about being sorted to Slytherin."

Scorpius's stomach dropped. These people were Gryffindors. Of course, Slytherins were there sworn enemies, his father had told his as much. He tried to ignore the reappearing knot of worry in his stomach, and decided to enjoy his few remaining hours of having friend.

"My dad told me, that when he was sorted, he told the Sorting Hat he didn't want to be a Slytherin, and it listened."

Several hours later, Scorpius and Al found themselves standing off to the side in the Great Hall. The rest of the trip had passed without much ado, excepting a loud reunion between Dominique and one of her friends, and a rousing round of exploding snap. Hundreds of students sat at four long tables, one for each house, and the ragged old hat sang a funny song, explaining the virtues of every house: brave and loyal Gryffindor, Clever and Bright Ravenclaw, Cunning and Ambitious Slytherin, and finally, hardworking and friendly Hufflepuff.

The deputy Headmaster, Professor Flitwick, unfurled a long list of names and called out the first one.

"Abercrombie, Alice!"

The hat deliberated for a little over a minute before finally shouting, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff's cheered as little Alice raced towards their table.

"Aubrey, Bertram!" Was sorted into Slytherin. And then "Baddock, Annie!" was Slytherin "Belby, Stewart!" was Ravenclaw, and "Carpenter, Matthew!" was the first sorted to Gryffindor that night.

The tiny little man continued reading the names off of the list, each of them receiving loud cheers from their respective tables. The further down the list the Professor got, the bigger the knot is Scorpius's chest grew.

"Macmillan, Edward!" Professor Flitwick called, and stout Eddie Macmillan puffed his chest out and strode towards the hat.

Scorpius began to sweat, because he knew there wasn't much separating "Macmillan" and "Malfoy." What would the school do when they knew who he was?" He felt like he was a dead man walking. He was hoping maybe the hat would spend longer with Macmillan so he'd have time to muster some courage, but the hat has barely touched the boys head when it shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

He heard a stifled laugh beside him.

"You owe me a galleon!" Al whispered.

Scorpius smiled back halfheartedly and gathered his nerve.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

The hall grew silent and then buzzed, as students whispered to their neighbors and pointed at the pale Malfoy boy. Who knew what kinds of horrible things they were saying about his father and him. He tried to tune them out.

He took what he hoped was a confident stride and approached the Sorting Hat. He picked it up off the small, worn stool, sat down, and plopped it on his head.

"Ah," an ancient, sly voice spoke in his head, "A Malfoy, eh? I haven't seen the likes of you in oh- 30 years? Better be Slytherin, yes?".

"Not Slytherin," he thought urgently, "Anywhere but Slytherin."

"Not Slytherin? It's a time honored family tradition. I have sorted generations of Malfoys, and I've put every single one in Slytherin. Your brethren were all so eager to pick up the mantle. But you think you're different, yes?"

"NOT SLYTHERIN," Scorpius thought more fiercely.

If his father could be wrong about this, he could be wrong about everything. Just because he was a Malfoy, he didn't think it was fair that he should automatically be in Slytherin. The hat was doing what everyone was doing: judging him by his name, and not himself.

"You are bold, boy, and you're right, you know. There's more to you than your name. I can see that, here in your head."

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting hat decided.

Instead of the typical applause, the hat's proclamation was meant with an alarming buzz, as hundreds of students turned to their neighbors in confusion. Not in two hundred, five hundred, or a thousand years had a Malfoy ended up anywhere but Slytherin. No one really knew how to react to a Malfoy in Gryffindor house. Scorpius peered uncertainly at his new housemates, and made his way over.

Realizing their rudeness a little too late, the students of Gryffindor house clapped, albeit perfunctorily. Al's cousin, Freddie, scooted over and made room for him on the bench. He was sitting next to a boy who looked so much like Al, that Scorpius guessed at once must be James. Scorpius smiled nervously at him, but James had an unreadable face and he turned around as "Mervin, Ophelia" stepped up to the hat.

Soon, it was Al's turn, and Scorpius crossed his fingers under the table for his new friend. He needn't have worried, however; much like Macmillan, the hat had barely grazed the top of his unruly black hair when the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The cousins all broke out in thunderous, drowning out everyone else. Albus raced to the table, nearly tripping over his own feet, and his brother scooted over to leave him a place on the bench.

Ignoring his brother, Al continued on and took the seat on the other side of Scorpius. The Potter boys exchanged loaded looks, but Scorpius's heart swelled. He did believe he had found a friend.

There was, however, another great shock when Rose, of the red headed Weasley's, was sorted into Ravenclaw. Her family was outraged, naturally, but she blushed and smiled when she walked over to the congenial Ravenclaws, all dressed in blue and looking smug.

It was an upset night for Dynasties all around, it seemed.

The Headmaster, stately Professor McGonagall, stood up and cleared her throat. Despite her cane, she stood proud and tall, and had an intimidating demeanor that made Scorpius think maybe he didn't want to be on her bad side.

"Let us not eat as strangers. Tonight is a night for making new friends, and reuniting with old ones. We gather as one for a new school year, so I say to all of you, welcome and welcome back. Please note that the Forbidden Forest is still, as always, out of bounds, except without a staff escort.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," she eyed the Gryffindor table sternly, "Are STILL banned on premises, and Madam Pince has asked me to warn- er- inform you that she has a list of unreturned library books from last term and will be pursuing all overdue students."

She almost smirked.

"I am also pleased to announce a new addition to our staff, former Gryffindor Quidditch captain, Hogwarts Quidditch cup winner, and former keeper for Puddlemere United, Oliver Wood has joined us as Quidditch coach and flight instructor at Hogwarts."

She looked fondly at a burly sort of man with thick eyebrows and a thatch of salt and pepper hair. He grinned sheepishly and gave a small wave.

"And now, dear students- tuck in!"

All manner of delectable foods suddenly appeared on the table before them, and both Scorpius and Al gave a start and then laughed; both had been expecting it, but nothing quite prepares you for the first time every food your eleven-year-old heart could desire appears out of . thin air in front on you. With matching grins, they dug in and enjoyed the feast.

After everyone was properly satiated and bursting to the gills, the various houses dispersed. They followed a prefect- who so uncannily looked like the pretty Dominique, she could only be the remaining Weasley cousin, Victoire- up several flights of stairs and to a portrait of a large lady dressed in pink. After giving the password, (curmudgeon,) the Gryffindors ambled their way past the cozy common room, and up to their various dormitories to turn in for the night.

Scorpius was pleased to find his bed immediately next to Al's. They shared their dormitory with several other boys and introductions were made sleepily, as everyone changed into pajamas; Theo Jordan, Matthew Carpenter, Alfie Thomas, and Quintinian Fimbultyr.

Again, Scorpius received weary looks from his classmates, but the presence of Al bolstered his confidence. The four-poster beds were warm and inviting, and Scorpius slipped underneath the warm sheets.

In his dreams that night, he was on the Hogwarts Express again, as it started pulling away. The only figures on the platform were his mother, father, and the little red-haired girl. His mother and the girl waved while his dad stared in stoic silence. How would Draco Malfoy react when he discovered his only son was a Gryffindor at heart? Scorpius brow furrowed in his sleep, and he clutched his pillow tight. In his dream, the train started gathering steam, and both his mother and the red-haired girl chased the train around the bend, while his father stood and watched, his features blurred and unreadable. Suddenly,the train launched into the sky like a bird, and they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2: When Scorpius Met Lily

**A/N****: **_It took much longer than I expected for my first update! Sorry :/ I've been suffering minor writer's block and chose to peruse some Scorily for inspiration. Let me tell you, it really helped me to more clearly see the directions I do and do NOT want to go with this story! I really appreciated the few reviews I got, and would love more, so keep them coming! Also, I'm totally willing to a__nswer any questions you might have about my artistic choices or my head cannon! Enjoy :)_

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own these characters!

* * *

A Hogwarts school owl tapped neatly on the window of Draco Malfoy's study, and he felt a flicker of annoyance pass through him. He had almost seen more Hogwarts owls in the last two and a half months than he'd seen in his own time at the school. Wondering what it was now, he strode across the room quickly, and let the creature inside.

First, it had been the shocking announcement that Scorpius, his only son, had not only been sorted into Gryffindor house, but was cavorting about the school with none other than Albus Potter. While he'd worried about Scorpius's life in Slytherin house, he had never really considered the possibility he'd be sorted elsewhere. The Malfoy's had always been in Slytherin; he was conflicted between wanting his son to uphold family tradition, and knowing he was probably safer with the Gryffindors. In some circles, where the "Dark Lord" was still spoken of in reverence, the Malfoy's were considered the biggest turncoats there were. Being ever the calculating, scheming Slytherin, Draco knew that Scorpius's association with the Potter's could only help him in certain circles, and the protection of the extended clan couldn't hurt, either. So while he didn't like it very much, he allowed it.

The owl was carrying two letters; the first one was another disciplinary update. Apparently, there had been another fight involving Scorpius and young Mr. Potter, this time against Zabini's boy. Draco snorted derisively. Blaise Zabini had always been a simpering git, and he was quite proud of the fact his son could hold his own. He tossed the letter in the bin. As long as his son continued to receive good marks, he was willing to overlook these scuffles. Dueling built character.

The second letter was from his son.

_Dear Father,_

_I know Professor Longbottom is sending you a letter about the fight with Zabini, and I know I promised mother I'd stop fighting, but he really had it coming, I swear! He and Montague cornered Al and I after dinner one night, and we just couldn't take it lying down. Montague got off easy, but we put Zabini in his place. He was only in the Hospital Wing for a few hours, anyway, so it's not that big of a deal, really._

_This might not be the best time to ask, but Al's asked me to Godric's Hollow for Christmas. I know you and his dad don't get on, but we really want to spend the holiday practicing flying, and Al says they have a ton of great brooms and equipment, as his mum played for the Harpies. I figured, since you and mother had been planning to holiday in the Alps anyway, it would not be so different then if I were staying at Hogwarts. Still, Al's dad insisted to him that I receive permission first. So can I, father? I know it's pretty late in term, but my marks are good, and it would mean a lot to me. Give mother my love and tell her I enjoyed the box of sweets she sent last week. _

_Your son,_

_Scorpius_

Draco finished the letter with a bad taste in his mouth. Christmas with the Potters? He didn't like it. Running around school, sharing a dormitory was one thing- but spending time with his family? No, he did not like it at all.

"Astoria!" he called, his voice carrying.

His wife swept in a moment later, her dark hair trailing behind her.

"Darling? What is it? You look ill."

"Our son," he said levelly, "Wishes to spend the holidays in Godric's hollow."

He handed her his son's latest letter and waited while she read it.

Astoria handed the letter back, and decided to tread lightly. She knew of the old rivalry between her husband and Mr. Potter, and of course the events of the war, but she had been quite young when all that happened. To her, it was all ancient history, and she was nothing if not pragmatic. She knew the friendship between her son and young Potter could be her family's ticket back into society.

"But dear.." she said lightly. "He was going to stay at the castle anyway.. would it be so bad if he were to spend Christmas with his friend? He was such a lonely child, sequestered up here in the house with us. It could be good for him. We agreed his friendship with Albus was a _good_ thing, remember? What could it hurt?"

Draco was annoyed. He felt that old loathing clawing at his chest and creeping up his throat, though he did his best to remain calm.

"Palling around is one thing, but spending the holidays with his family? My only child, cosseted up in Gryffindor tower with the Weasley's, and now spending Christmas at Harry Potter's house? I may have denounced my associations with the dark arts a long time ago, Astoria, but I am still allowed my pride."

"That's not pride Draco, it's prejudice. Our son dodged a bludger when he was sorted into Gryffindor, and you know it. When I think of what your old cronies' sons would have done to him in the privacy of the dungeons-" She shuddered.

Draco glared, and she glared back.

"You know," she said defiantly. "If you say no, he'll just go anyway."

* * *

Scorpius was practically vibrating with excitement when he stepped off the Hogwarts express and onto the bustling platform. The last time he had been in this place, he had been distraught. Now, with a semester at Hogwarts under his belt, he was a boy transformed.

It hadn't been easy, of course. While most of the school, after a period of confused ambivalence, had adopted an attitude of casual indifference towards the first year, some still had strong opinions.

A few of the older Slytherins, whose relatives had fought and lost in the war, had taken to taunting him, escalating to physical altercations on more than one occasion. There had been Zabini and Montague in the Charms corridor. Before that, there had been Nott, returning from Hagrid's one evening in late September, and Selwyn in the great hall after the Halloween feast. He'd received a nasty cut on his wand hand after that incident, and wore it rather like a badge. It made him feel like a true Gryffindor.

On top of that, the incident on the Hogwarts Express at the start of term had ignited a full fledged rivalry between Scorpius and Al, and Macmillan and his crew. In retaliation to a particularly ingenious prank involving flobberworms and chicken stew, Macmillan had pushed Scorpius into the wake of a Devil's Snare clipping during Herbology, for which Professor Longbottom had taken him by his ear. The Gryffindor Head drug Macmillan all the way to the Headmaster's office, and could be heard lecturing him the whole way. Al and Scorpius had a good laugh in the Gryffindor common room after hearing Freddie's impression of the event.

"I fought alongside your dad! He faced his foes head on, and he certainly didn't assault people pouring over herbology notes! He'd be ashamed of your actions, young man, and you should be ashamed for yourself!" It went on and on.

Macmillan had received a record ten detentions helping the old caretaker, Filch, clean the Great Hall after suppers every day, the muggle way. The old man had lumbago and couldn't quite scrub like he used to. The victory had been sweet, at any rate, and almost worth not having a chance to fight back.

The best part, though, had been Al. Not only had he shared with Scorpius the secret of the hat: he had been a finer friend than Scorpius could have ever imagined for himself. He was humble enough to admit he'd be a goner, for sure, if it wasn't for Al having his back all the time. And when they weren't getting into scuffles around the grounds, they did things all 11-year-old best friends did; they laughed, joked, played exploding snap, cheated off each other's charms homework, and told one another secrets. Scorpius told Al all about growing up in the big lonely house, with the large garden, and visits to his senile old grandmother. Al told him all about growing up with horribly famous parents, and a rather large family. He'd forewarned Scorpius on the train home.

"There's a lot of us here at Hogwarts, yea- but this is only the half of it. There's my four aunts, my five uncles," Al ticked them off on his hands, "And then there's Professor Longbottom, who's actually just Neville at home, and his wife Hannah and annoying Alicia; my mum and dad's friend Luna, who's actually Lil's godmum, and her husband and the twins; my godbrother Teddy, who's just graduated, and his gran; and of course, Gram and Gramps. And someone is always coming or going and you can't say I didn't warn you!" he whined.

Scorpius didn't mind though. In fact, he was envious. He thought of his last Christmas, sitting around the too-long table with just his mother and father and Grandma and Grandpa Greengrass, and he was looking forward to what promised to be a loud and happy Christmas.

"Come on!" Al tugged him across the platform, "I can't find bloody James, but I can see my mum this way!"

He led Scorpius towards a pretty woman who had red hair flowing to halfway down her back. Scorpius tried to remember her from the platform at the beginning of term, but all he could remember was the tiny red-haired girl and Auror Potter.

Upon approach, Ginny Potter pulled her younger son into a tight squeeze, and put her nose to his head.

"Al," She breathed, "I missed you sweetheart! Where's your brother?"

Al looked annoyed, but patted her on the head before squirming out of her embrace.

"You're embarrassing me in front of my friends! I can't be seen by half of Hogwarts snogging my mother. Mum, this is Scorpius," he added before she had a chance to feel properly offended.

Al's mum turned her attention to Scorpius and smiled warmly.

"Scorpius, of course! We've heard so much about you. Al's dad and I are thrilled to be having you for Christmas! It might be a little crowded," she laughed. "But the more the merrier!"

He smiled shyly and shuffled his feet a little.

"Where's dad?" Al asked, at the exact same moment his mum asked, "Where's your brother?"

"How should I know where bloody James-"

That earned him a swat to the back of the head.

"Albus Severus! Language, please! Look, here's your brother. Let's get going before the traffic gets too bad."

James was indeed striding towards him.

"Mum James has a girlfriend," Albus quipped.

"No I haven't!" James protested.

"Oh yea? How come Roxie's told me she saw you holding hands with Saoirse-"

"Shut it, you!"

Ginny raised her eyebrows at her oldest child,

"That wouldn't be Saoirse Finnegan now, would it? James Sirius, twelve is altogether too young of an age to have a girlfriend."

James threw a mutinous look towards Al that promised retaliation at the earliest opportunity.

"Right, Gentleman! We'll continue this most informative conversation at home, then. To the car! Your Aunt Hermione will be waiting, and traffics sure to be a horror." She rolled her eyes.

James pushed Al forward, and Scorpius followed the Potter's though the barrier and out into the muggle world.

* * *

Two and a half hours later, they pulled into the cozy little village of Godric's hollow.

"We're just a few miles out!" Ginny informed Scorpius cheerfully, "I'm sure you'll all want to get settled and have dinner, but I'm afraid Lils has been quite in a flurry over having the house full again. I can't promise I can keep her at bay."

Scorpius had never ridden in an automobile before, and decided it was deceptively small from the outside. Though James, Al, the cousins Hugo and Rose, and himself were all in the back seat, he found it to be a spacious and comfortable ride. However, after the fifth time James accidently kicked him instead of Al, he was quite ready to be out of the thing. After what seemed like another hour, but was in reality closer to fifteen minutes, they pulled towards a charming two-story tudor with a gray stone facade and a large yard. It looked roomy, though not as big or sprawling as the Malfoy estate. Once proper goodbyes had been made to the present Weasleys, the boys dragged their trunks up the winding drive and into the Potter home.

They were overwhelmed at once by all manner of tinsel, holly, and baubles, hanging off of or sitting on every available surface. Garland was wrapped so tightly around the bannister, it looked like a hedgerow leading up the stairs. A tiny ginger blur suddenly shot out of a tangle of tinsel, and an arm reached up on either side and grabbed the Potter boys by the necks, bringing them down with such force that their heads bumped together.

"OW! Lily, gerrof-"

"Lils, my throat, you're squishing-"

"AL! JAMES! You are home! I missed you both so so so SO much! Do you like the decorations? Daddy helped!" Lily shouted, beaming at them both.

Auror Potter was looking sheepish from an armchair near the fireplace, and threw his wife an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Gin. We may have gone a bit overboard. Nothing for it, she's like you."

He put his paper down and moved across the room. He gave his wife a fond kiss on the forehead, and Harry Potter turned to hug both of his sons in turn. He pulled Al into a particularly fierce embrace, lifting him off the ground. After setting him back down, he looked at Scorpius.

"You look much like your father," he remarked. "I know how awful it is to be constantly told that! I'm sorry, but it's true. How's old Draco doing these days?"

"Erm, he and my mother are well," he answered awkwardly, "They're wintering in the Alps this year. It's nice to meet you, Auror Potter."

"Oh, where have my manners gone? Nice to meet you Scorpius! You can call me Harry. Or, Mr. Potter if that's easier for you," he added in afterthought.

A tutting came from behind them, and they turned as a group to see Lily, looking very much like her mother, with her arms tightly crossed. She wasn't being paid nearly enough attention. She had waited very patiently all term to see her brothers, and so far, she'd been utterly ignored.

"I'm Lily," She announced, sticking out her tiny hand towards Scorpius. "You'd know that by now if my brothers had thought to introduce me, but they are being entirely rude!"

Scorpius took her small fingers in his, and gave his best Malfoy bow. She squealed, delighted.

"I like him, mummy! Are you in Gryffindor too? Are you in all the same classes? What's your favorite one? Do you really have to transfigure a goat to be sorted?"

Scorpius was a little overwhelmed and completely nonplussed.

"A goat? I- what?" He looked wildly between Al and James, who were both roaring with laughter.

"Boys!" Ginny scolded, "Quit telling your sister tales! Lily Luna! Give poor Scorpius a minute to breathe, he's only just arrived and I'm sure he'd like to take his stuff up and have a poke around before dinner."

Lily ignored her mother.

"Ugh! Be honest, are they winding me up again? It's so UNFAIR!" she moaned.

"Will you be at Hogwarts next year?" Scorpius asked politely, avoiding the question.

"NO! and it's entirely UNFAIR! I am almost a WHOLE YEAR older than Lorcan and Lysander, but since my birthday is just TWO DAYS after term, I must wait until I'm nearly TWELVE to start Hogwarts!" She threw herself dramatically on the middle of the carpet.

The Potter family seemed unbothered by her tantrum; apparently, this was an old argument.

"Lillikins- you're on notice. Settle down, we have a guest," Ginny chided absentmindedly as she strode towards the kitchen.

Scorpius stood awkwardly as the family moved around him.

"Come on," Al called from the stairs, "I'll show you my room."

Scorpius noted that the Potter house was very unlike his own. His mother had believe in clean lines and order; Al's house was like a garden, all color and life. The upper floor consisted of a spacious hall and had five doors, two on the left and three on the right. An archway at the end of the landing led to a second living room which held a plethora of muggle amusements. Al led Scorpius to the first door on the left.

The room was cheerful and boyish. On the walls there were a number of posters supporting the Brazilian National Quidditch team, the largest being of Goncalo Flores. Scorpius shook his head at his best friend's insistence at supporting Brazil, even after their poor showing at the last cup.

"Do you think I have a real shot at the house team?" Scorpius asked for the millionth time.

**XXXX**

Ginny had set the knives to working on the chicken, and on the stove a pan was working the vegetables into a nice saute. Harry came up behind her at the counter where she was examining spices, and stuck his chin into the crook of her neck.

"Scorpius seems like a nice boy," he remarked.

"Yes, he is," Ginny answered distractedly, "Bless him, his manners! But he seems so frightened. I'm sure he has a go of it at school."

"Well, from what Neville says, he and Al are thick as thieves. You rarely see one without the other- including detention," Harry added sternly.

Ginny sighed.

"Well, he's your son, isn't he? I seem to remember my quidditch captain missing a very important game-"

Harry silenced her with a kiss.

* * *

Scorpius and Albus spent the first half of their holiday sleeping in until noon and flying around the yard until dark. It had been an unseasonably warm winter thus far, so they took to the orchard in the backyard to try and improve their chances for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Students below third year rarely made the cut, but there was no such thing as too much practice. They took turns keeping and chasing, volleying the quaffle back and forth forever. On more than one occasion, little Lily had shown up on the edge of the yard, clutching an old Nimbus 2001 and looking hopeful, only to be ignored. James joined them once or twice, but it wasn't a fair fight; he was a shoe-in for the team next season, as the incumbent seeker would be graduating. There had been one memorable afternoon in which the three Gryffindor boys tossed the quaffle back and forth, not ten feet from the ground, while tiny little Lily jumped and squealed, trying to reach the ball. The boys just laughed and teased her, and Lily eventually trudged back inside, in tears. They'd received quite a scolding for that.

Christmas was upon them in no time, and they all trudged to the fireplace, one by one, and flooed to The Burrow. Scorpius had heard many stories about the burrow in the Gryffindor common room, and was not disappointed.

While not as zealously over-decorated as the Potter household, the little old home was festive and cheery. They were the first to arrive, as Ginny was helping her mother prepare the Christmas Eve dinner, so Scorpius sat on the plush sofa with a tin of fresh biscuits, and watched with curiosity as the whole clan poured forth.

Rose sat down on the armchair opposite and immediately dove into a large tome, only to be whisked away by Lily moments later. She drug her to the kitchen where her older girl cousins were holding court. Apparently, the vivacious Dominique had suffered a very public breakup with her boyfriend before the end of term. Scorpius felt his heart give a little jump: he had a secret, puppy-dog crush on the fourth year. He knew it was silly, but he still liked to watch her teeth when she smiled.

Freddie, James, and Al were having a spirited discussion about that summer's upcoming Quidditch World cup; Al stood by Brazil, but James and Freddie favored Romania, (with which Scorpius privately agreed.)

All discussion was abandoned, however, when Teddy Lupin apparated with a loud CRACK outside the front door and strode inside. Both Victoire and Lily gave girlish squeals and threw themselves at him. He tumbled into the wall under their combined weight. He gave out a wolfish laugh and his bright blue hair shifted to shocking orange. He picked Lily up in his arms and gave her a swing, and planted a peck firmly on Victoire's cheek. All the family congregated to the kitchen to greet him, and curious, Scorpius went with them, eager to meet the cool, older boy he'd heard so much about.

Much to his enduring humiliation, Teddy narrowed his eyes instantly upon spying him. Scorpius knew the look well at this point, but he'd hoped that Al's godbrother, at least, could be a little more accepting that. He knew it was because he was a Malfoy, and he knew it was his great Aunt Bellatrix Lestrange who had murdered Teddy's mother, her niece. He hadn't needed Al to tell him this; he'd looked up very detailed accounts of the second war on his own time. If people were going to hate him for what his family had done, he was going to at least know what it was that they did.

The whole room grew silent while Teddy's eyes bored into Scorpius. Scorpius, red-faced, looked him defiantly in the eye. The result was something between Malfoyian haughtiness and Gryffindor foolhardiness. Al glanced nervously between his godbrother and best mate.

"Teddy, this is-"

"I know who he is."

"Ted, he's really-"

"I don't care. He's Malfoy scum."

A shudder seemed to run through the room, and the adults waited with bated breath. To everyone's surprise, it was James who spoke then.

"Oh, come off it, Teddy!"

Teddy rounded on the oldest potter boy.

"Excuse me? Jamie- God! You know what his family's done? Where he comes from?"

James stood firm.

"I said come off it! He's a Gryffindor, you stupid git! If you have a problem with him, you have a problem with me, and Al, too. Right Al?"

Al nodded fervently from Scorpius's side and puffed his chest, and Teddy just looked disbelievingly between the two of them, and Al's uncle Ron looked skeptical as well. Though, after a nudge from his wife, he looked sufficiently chastened.

Under the combined glares of his godbrothers, Teddy at last had the decency to look ashamed. An uncomfortable silence fell over the room then, and Teddy's face grew hot while he followed the swing of Lily's feet. He tightened his grip on her and looked into her warm, hazel eyes.

"What do you think Lilu, could I take them both with my wand-hand behind my back, or should I give the Malfoy a chance?"

Lily let out an infectious giggle and nuzzled her face into a shoulder.

"I think we could take them, Teddy," came her muffled voice, "But I think you should give him a chance."

"I suppose I have no choice then!" He said with mock cheeriness.

He set Lily to her feet and held a hand out to Scorpius. Scorpius took it and shook it firmly, like his father had taught him too. Teddy gave him an appraising look, and the rest of the family quickly returned to their activities, eager to move past the awkwardness.

Dinner was a scrumptious affair and a free-for-all. Everyone scooped mountains of rich delectable food onto mismatched china, and sat down on any available surface. After he'd piled his plate high with candied yams and baked ham, Scorpius managed to find a seat squeezed between Dominique and Lily in front of the hearth. They had their plates on their laps, and Scorpius blushed furiously when Dom's knee bumped into his own.

"Your face is a funny color," Lily observed through a mouth of mashed potatoes.

"Is not," Scorpius mumbled before shoveling yams into his mouth.

"It really is! You're turning all splotchy and pink. It doesn't suit you at all-"

He silenced her with a kick in the back of the leg. She giggled and her hazel eyes flitted towards Dom.

"You fancy her, don't you?" She stage whispered, voice full of mirth. "Scorpius and Dom, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s- imbgfthe"

In an act of frantic desperation, Scorpius had stuck his forkful of yams straight into her open mouth.

"Shut it, will you?" He pleaded through gritted teeth.

Lily swallowed her surprise yams and smiled wide.

"I won't tell Al! But Scorpius Malfoy, just know you owe me."

He really did not like the mischief in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: First Years and Friendships

**A/N: Thank you so much to all the kind reviewers! I enjoy reading them immensely and it makes my day knowing people are really enjoying the story! **

**This chapter's pacing is a bit off, I know it's a tad bit shorter, but still quite lengthy. I just didn't want to go another month without updating because of my mental deadlock! The POV has been switched up, and I think I'm going to try to do an every-other-chapter sort of thing or whatnot. Let me know what you think, I'm open to suggestions! **

**Please review, I love reviews and suggestions!**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters don't belong to me, of course. :)**

* * *

Early morning rays of light crept through white muslin curtains and into the cheerful, yellow room of Lily Potter. Her godmother, Luna, had always told her that sun colors were for luck, and sunshine yellow was her very favorite color. Her room was neat, but stuffed to the brim with curios and photographs, her favorites holding a place of honor on the antique side table beneath the window: a carved opal elephant from Luna, presented on her 11th birthday the previous summer; a photograph of her and her very best friend, Alicia, dressed up as fairies in Diagon Alley the previous Halloween; and a porcelain figurine of a doe her father had bought her on a whim during a memorable visit to muggle London. The enchanted elephant gave a trumpet, and Lily Potter found herself roused from her slumber.

She stretched her arms lazily above the airy down comforter, and felt the warm cotton of her baggy sleepshirt slide down her thin arms. A quick glance out the window told her that it would be a beautiful midsummer morning, and she wondered if her brothers might lie in long enough to allow her a few laps around the yard on one of their brooms. Just as she was trying to remember where she left her trainers, however, her mother's excited voice carried up the stairs and through the hall.

"Lily Luna! Wake up, it's here! It's your letter, sweetheart!"

Like a girl possessed, Lily flew out of bed, out into the hall, and down the stairs. She tumbled on the bottom steps, per usual, and managed to slide on her socks all the way into the kitchen, only stopping when she threw her hands out in front of her onto the kitchen table. Disregarding the occupants leisurely eating breakfast, she rocketed over to her mother, who was standing with her hands behind her back and a broad smile on her face.

"Lilikins, sweetie, don't you want your breakfast first?" Ginny asked innocently.

"MUM," Lily whined, unwilling to endure her mother's teasing, "If I go one more MOMENT without my Hogwarts letter, I swear I won't eat for a week!"

Her tiny arm darted quickly behind her mother and snatched the letter from loose fingertips. Ginny stopped herself from swearing and chased her maniacally laughing daughter around the table, grasped her by the waist after feinting left, and tickled her until she dissolved into tears.

"Mum mum MUM!" Lily heaved between laboured giggles, "Please!"

"What's all this fuss then?" Came a grumpy voice from the entryway.

Lily looked up and saw her father standing there in his dressing gown, hair sticking up at all angles. She skipped over and catapulted herself into his arms, and he "oompfed" when he caught her around the middle.

"Lils, lay off the cookies," he joked, throwing her slight frame over his shoulder quite easily. After a few half-hearted kicks she gave up the fight, and curled herself tightly around her father's neck.

"Daddy, it's here, my letter!" Lily squealed into his collar.

He set her gently onto her stockinged feet, and she promptly folded herself into an empty kitchen chair and opened her letter.

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on_ _1 September. We await your owl._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Filius Flitwick_

_Deputy Headmaster_

Lily had waited almost her entire life to see those words, and her entire body swelled with joy and she held her breath as she read them over and over again. It was happening; she would finally be at Hogwarts with her brothers and all of her cousins. She'd been enduring tantalizing promises of Quidditch victory parties and magnificent feasts since before she could remember. The last two years, with both of her brothers gone, had been the absolute worst. All the sleepovers with Alicia in the world couldn't make up for the warm, protective presence of Jamie and Al.

"Geeze Lils, breath. You're turning purple," teased an unexpectedly deep voice from across the table.

Lily looked up for the first time to notice Scorpius Malfoy sitting at the Potter's breakfast table. She had not seen him since the previous summer, when they had all spent two weeks camping out in Dubai during the World Cup. The last year had added several inches to his frame and his voice was quite deeper, Lily noticed. She'd forgotten he was to join them for the last few weeks of the holiday.

"Am not," she replied stubbornly, "I am simply excited."

She affected the haughtiest expression she could manage and turned her head to the window, working hard to contain the grin threatening at the corners of her mouth. Scorpius kicked her gently beneath the table.

"I'm sorry, should I move to the counter? I always knew I had a special effect on you. If you're too excited-"

Lily let out a rather ungirlish snort.

"As if, Scorpius Malfoy! If I ever like a boy, it won't be my brother's annoying toerag best friend!" She scoffed.

He winked at her and scooped scrambled eggs into his mouth sloppily, which caused Al to snicker violently into his oatmeal. She rolled her eyes and helped herself to some bacon, deciding to ignore the insufferable almost-third years.

"Mum, does this mean we can go to Diagon Alley soon? Alicia's cat had kittens," she added nonchalantly.

* * *

Several days and many layered hints later, the Potter family and Scorpius gathered around the family hearth to make the trip to Diagon Alley. One by one, they stepped into the fire. In her excitement, Lily tumbled out of the destination grate, past the boys, and into the waiting arms of her best friend.

"ALICIA!" She screamed, jumping up and down and grabbing her into a twirling hug.

James made a show of sticking his fingers in his ears.

"God Lils, my bleeding eardrums. I'll look like Uncle George if you don't cut the screeching out."

"Sorry _Jamie_. My poor, delicate brother! Shouldn't you be running off to find your girlfriend- which one was it this week?" She asked sweetly.

He glowered at her, his face pink, and without saying another word, stalked off and out of The Leaky Cauldron. Alicia giggled loyally and Lily stuck her tongue out in his general direction.

"Where are the kitties, Leese? I've been dying to see them, I only hope mum and dad let me have one-"

"No way, Lils!" Albus protested, "Mum and dad won't even get me my own owl, no way they're letting you have a cat!"

Lily gave him a simpering look, linked arms with Alicia and followed James' path out of the pub. They giggled conspiratorily and left a flustered Al and bored Scorpius in their wake.

They made their way down the crowded alleyway and past the various shops; Lily was making a beeline towards Quality Quidditch Supplies, and Alicia was fighting it.

"Come on! We're not even allowed brooms in first year, why must we look?" Alicia whined.

"Be-CAUSE," Lily insisted, "Nimbus just came out with a new line of ultra-grip riding gloves, and nothing says I can't have those."

Alicia wrinkled her nose.

"Why do you even want to play Quidditch, I'd much rather watch from the stands with everyone else. You get all dirty and hot."

Lily just smiled.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Lily!"

"Alicia!"

Matching voices called to the friends from outside Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

Lily turned on the spot to spy her favorite twins. Lysander and Lorcan Scamander may have been almost an entire year younger than her, but they were at least a head taller. They abandoned their peanut butter and marshmallow sundaes to run over to give the girls crushing hugs.

"But when did you get back to Britain?" Lily managed through Lorcan's crushing embrace, "I thought you'd be in South America until the end of the month?"

"We only just got back."

"Mum discovered a new species of Fairy in Argentina."

"We're calling it a Luna Light."

"It glows in the dark!"

The foursome made their way over to the previously vacated table and sat down. Lysander sat his feet up into Lily's lap, and she snuck a bite of his sundae. They were all settling in and getting cozy when Harry appeared out of Flourish and Blotts and shouted over at his daughter.

"Lilikins!"

"What Dad? Lysander and Lorcan are here! They've just got back from Argentina!" The twins waved, and her father gave a friendly wave back.

"That's fine, Lils, I only thought you'd like to get your wand.." he scratched his head nonchalantly and shifted his gaze down the street.

Lily jumped up, shouting hasty apologies at an upturned Lysander, and rushed over to her father. She took him by the hand and pulled him all the way down to Olivander's.

The shop was Olivander's only in name; the wizened wandmaker had retired over a decade previously, and his apprentice, Smethwyk, had taken over. A tinkling bell greeted Lily when she pushed open the door, and she inhaled deeply the scent of polished wood and ancient dust.

"Just a minute!" A man, presumably Smethwyk, called from an office somewhere in the back.

Lily took this as an invitation to explore, and her dad seemed distracted by a collection of wand servicing kits sitting in the window, anyway. She made her way through the towering shelves, examining the various numbered boxes, sitting in neat rows upon rows. It excited her that all these wands were just waiting for the right witch or wizard to pick them up and give them a wave. The rows seemed to crowd every inch of the little shop, and she fully intended to explore every possible inch. However, something halfway down the third row made her stop.

A box on a bottom shelf, sticking slightly out of place, caught her eye. The box looked old, much older than Lily, and she didn't hesitate to yank it out of it's place. The wrappings nearly disintegrated beneath her fingertips, but they were quickly discarded, and Lily was grasping the small, neat wand within. She'd barely raised it when a startling shower of yellow and white sparks erupted from the end and floated gently to the ground. Suddenly, her father appeared around the corner.

"Lily Luna! What are you doing? You shouldn't touch-"

"Ah, I see Miss Potter has taken it upon herself to find her wand," a playful voice spoke quietly behind her.

Her face flushed red and she turned around to see her flustered father and a small, dry man with a kind face.

"What, you mean- that's the one?" Harry asked the wandmaker, momentarily confused.

"Indeed, Mr Potter," He strode forward and gently took the wand from Lily, and twirled it in his slender fingers. "I didn't make this one. I picked it up off a wandmaker in Germany, because of it's unusual make up, too unusual to resist. Ivy, with a dual core of Mooncalf Blood and Dragon heartstring. Swishy-"

He gave it a flick.

"..And 8 inches. Deceptively powerful. Excellent for charms."

He smiled warmly, and after producing a bouquet of white roses, handed Lily back her new wand.

* * *

On the night of August 31st, the Potter family and their guest gathered around a small fire underneath a clear, starry sky. Lily had slipped off her tattered espadrilles and dug her toes into the warm earth. Her silky red hair fanned out behind her and she looked to the stars. Wendelin, her new kitten, purred softly from somewhere by her knee, and Lily allowed herself a satisfied grin.

A figure laid down beside her, and she didn't have to glance over to know it wasn't James or Albus; neither had the subtlety to pull off such a graceful movement. Scorpius raised his hand to the sky and traced a crooked design with his index finger.

"It's the best time of the year to see it," he said, still pointing.

"Is that Scorpius?" Lily asked, trying to find the pattern in the heavens above.

"Yes, look over this way a bit. See the bright one, near my pointing? That's Antares. It's called the heart of the scorpion."

Lily turned her head to examine the tall boy sprawled on the lawn next to her. His expression, which normally alternated between extreme mischief or catatonic boredom, looked peaceful and sleepy. It was a nice change from the constant teasing and exclusion. She could hear Al and Jamie arguing, and no doubt that was the reason for her current company. He really wasn't so bad, she thought. In moments like these, she wondered if they were almost friends, too. Scorpius caught her staring and broke out into a lazy grin.

"I know I'm pretty Lils, but you're making me blush."

The mood broken, Lily shoved him hard in the shoulder.

"You're an insufferable git, Scorpius Malfoy. You know that?"  
He shrugged.

"I've been called worse."

* * *

Kings Cross Station was abuzz with activity. Amidst the unsuspecting muggle commuters, scores of witches and wizards disappeared between platforms 9 and 10 to see their sons and daughters off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Potter's slid casually through the barrier and onto the magical platform on the other side. Returning students shouted to friends and first years clung desperately to their parents. Unlike her peers, Lily Potter was not teary eyed or anxious.

She was effusive in her excitement. She skipped in circles around her brothers, Wendelin's basket on her arm, singing an old Weird Sister's song and causing quite a commotion. A group of third year girls glared as she passed by, but their scathing looks changed to ones of interest when Al and Scorpius came into view behind her. She mimed gagging to herself, and froliced happily across the platform until she stood before her best friend, pirouetting on the spot. Alicia was in tears, giving her mother, Hannah, a tearful goodbye.

"What are you crying for?!" Lily asked incredulously, "You'll see your dad every day! He's a teacher. Honestly, Alicia! Aren't you excited?"

"Yes, but what about my poor mum, all alone by herself at the pub? Who is going to look the spoon when she's made biscuits?" She succumbed to a long, shuddering sob.

Lily suppressed an eyeroll, and patted her friend on the head.

"Well, come along soon, anyway. I think Lorcan said something about finding a carriage, just us first years. I'm going to say bye to my mum and dad."

She skipped off and left Alicia to her misery.

Her mother and father were giving last minute warnings to her brothers when she found them.

'I swear, James, if Neville sends us ONE MORE letter about you sneaking out to fly after curfew, we'll take your broom away, and you can FORGET about Quidditch this year!" Ginny warned.

"Come on, mum! That was only twice, and it was just a bit of a laugh. It's not like I flew into the whomping willow."

He wiggled his eyebrows at Harry, who swatted him upside the head before pulling him into a gruff hug.

"And Albus, no more fighting, do you hear? I swear, between the two of you I've gotten more owls than mum ever did about the twins!"

"Honestly mother, they start it, not me! Right, Score?"

Scorpius nodded his head, but said, "I'll keep him in line, Mrs. Potter," and gave her a cheeky wink, making her giggle.

"Lily! Where have you been? The trains about to leave and we haven't had a proper goodbye!"

She started to answer, but Ginny interrupted her.

"Nevermind, come here!" she ordered, pulling her only daughter into a tight hug, "Don't let James and Albus wind you up. Stay out of trouble. Remember to visit Hagrid for tea, don't be nervous about the sorting. Are you nervous, sweetie? Oh, my baby!"

"Mum you're squishing me! No, I'm not nervous," she jutted her chin up and patted her mother on the back before whispering, "I'm a Gryffindor, mummy. Don't worry."

Ginny wiped the tears from her face and held back a sob.

"Honestly mum, you're almost worst than Alicia."  
The train let out a great whistle and the lingering students moved en masse through the train doors. Lily peered back through the window and spied her parents looking quite lonely, just the two of them, on the platform below. Her dad put his arms around her mum, who leaned gently into his shoulder. She waved one last time at the pair of them before heading off to find her friends.

She made her way through the various train cars, glancing curiously into the compartments as she passed. Al and Scorpius were holding court with the third-year girls from the platform in one near the middle. A couple compartments down, she saw a boy who might've been James in a rather compromising position with a dark-haired girl, but she didn't look long enough to find out. Finally, towards the end of the train, she heard the familiar twin cackles of Lorcan and Lysander. She pushed open the sliding door roughly, and stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Now why is it you're all having fun without me?" She pouted.

Lysander pulled her around the waist and she giggled wildly.

"Now, Lilikins, don't be selfish! Others are allowed to benefit from our brilliant company!"

She pushed him away from her and sat down next to Alicia, who was still tear-streaked, but smiling. Lily moved her hand gently beneath the other girl's eyes, wiping away the last of the tears, and her best friend gave her a grateful look.

"Hugo!" the twins shouted in unison.

Indeed, her cousin had slipped through the still-open door and into the seat beside Lysander. They were quite a cozy group, the five of them. She hoped they'd all stay the best of friends. Unlike her brothers and cousins, who had mainly relied on their family circle in their first years, they were lucky enough to have a ready-made set of friends on their first day of school. She gazed fondly at the rowdy boys and absentmindedly stroked Alicia's hair. Hugo was loudly re-enacting an apparently brilliant save by the Chudley Cannons keeper in a game his dad had taken him to the previous weekend, when a thin, sour-face girl stuck her nose into the carriage.

"Do you mind?" She asked pointedly, "If you're going to make all that racket, close the bloody door."

Lily gave her a withering look, and with one swift movement, kicked the door shut in the girl's shocked face. The boys roared, and they heard the girl exclaim, "First years!" as she stomped away.

* * *

Despite full bellies and tired eyes, the Gryffindor common room was alive with chatter after the welcoming feast. The plush chairs were too cozy- and the fire far too inviting- for anyone to pass up. The Weasleys and the Potters had gathered underneath a large window, and Lily could tell there would be a sweeping view of the Hogwarts' grounds come morning.

The sorting had been rather unexciting, in Lily's opinion; Lily, Alicia, and Hugo were sorted together into Gryffindor house, as had been expected, and Lorcan and Lysander had been sorted to Ravenclaw, same as their mother. Lily was secretly disappointed she would not share a common room with the lively Scamander boys, but she knew that between classes and free periods, they'd see each other plenty. Besides, she had her brothers, and a good number of cousins to keep her company.

There had been a square six inches of space between Al and Scorpius on the overcrowded loveseat, and like a lithe little cat, Lily wedged herself between the two of them and laid her scrawny legs across her brother's lap. Freddie, as the eldest reigning Weasley, was lecturing his younger male cousins on the finer aspects of skiving off History of Magic.

"Now what you have to do is- and hear me out on this- you have to go to class. No, I'm serious!" He said to Al, who was looking dubious.

"They notice if you never show up, and if you get a T on your OWL, you barmy git! But once a week, say, maybe twice- it's all about subtlety. That's my motto."

Dominique, who had been dutifully studying her prefect rounds schedule in her hand, snorted derisively.

"Fred Weasley, I'm not sure what dictionary you're using, but charming the showers in Slytherin's changing room to spray red and gold after we won the Quidditch final last year does not qualify as 'Subtle.'"

"Watch it Freddie, or she'll be giving you lines," Al joked.

Fred just swooped down and engulfed his veela cousin in his big, beater arms, while she shrieked in protest.

"She tried that last year," he said, "Her hair was pink for three days."

The cousins all roared with laughter and Lily found herself yawning widely. She was so happy to be among family, and friends. The common room buzzed around her, but she was growing more tired by the second. She leaned back into the warm body she'd forgotten was behind her, and felt it stiffen. She nodded sleepily and the body relaxed. Without further much ado, Lily Potter laid her head on Scorpius Malfoy's shoulder and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Spells and Spills

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! I suffered some severe indecision about the ending, and the direction of the story in general. I would like to thank fanfiction member harshi for encouraging me to be a little more ambitious in my narrative, and my best friend Ashley for bugging me until I finished this chapter- (Love you, darling!) I really hope everyone continues to enjoy the story and likes the new developments. Please review and enjoy! **

**Of course I do not own Harry Potter or any copyrighted characters, places, phrases, etc.. however, all original characters and the plot are of my own imagination!  
**

* * *

As far as first terms went, Lily Potter had been having an idyllic time at Hogwarts: she excelled at Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts, and mopped the floor with her classmates in Professor Wood's flying lessons. She spent her evenings in the warm plushness of the Gryffindor common room, and her weekends down at the Quidditch pitch, watching the Gryffindor Quidditch team at practice. After all, if she wanted to take over as Seeker once James graduated, she needed to be prepared.

The evening before the end of term, Lily Potter found herself in a quiet, out-of-the-way reading room near the North Tower, where the old Divination classroom used to be. Due to the remoteness of it, it was the perfect place in which to have a clear space to practice spells, and without an audience. With her stellar reputation in Charms, she couldn't stand to have her housemates bear witness to her continued struggles with transfiguration. The "Avifors" spell had been mystifying her since they first began studying it, and Professor Wimple, the curmudgeon who taught the subject, had hinted they'd be revisiting it later in the school year.

Lily stood in the middle of the deserted room, pointed her wand at one of the battered pincushions she had brought with her and placed on the floor, and shouted, "Avifors!"

While the cushion had turned into a bird, it was a sickly jay that gave a tired squeak before falling over. Flustered, Lily ran back over to her notes and read them again. She didn't understand: she knew the theory perfectly, had the wand movement down to a T, but her transformed objects still ended up as ill little things that refused to take flight.

Placing another pincushion on the floor, she stepped back and again shouted, "Avifors!"

A puffy little budgerigar made a choking noise, and then fell beak first into the carpet. She stomped her feet and let out a mangled growl of frustration.

A quiet snicker came from the open door, which Lily had not thought to close in such an out-of-the-way part of the castle, and she looked up to see a mildly amused Scorpius standing in the doorway.

Lily huffed.

"What are you doing here Scor?" She asked, her face burning. "Can't you see I'm trying to study?"

"You're putting too much power behind it. I came up here to read, I like the quiet."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the common room is quite noisy, so I come up here to-"

"No! What do you mean too much power? How is that even a thing?" She asked incredulously.

Scorpius sighed and walked over to her diminished pile of pincushions, taking a small blue one into hand.

He pointed his wand and spoke in a calm, clear voice, "Avifors!"

The cotton cushion turned instantly into a sleek sparrow that gave a sweet little chirp and fluttered lazily around the room, before settling on a shelf. Lily gazed at the beautiful bird with awe, and a touch of envy.

"You're putting too much, er, "oomph" behind it," he said awkwardly, "You're too intense. It's about focus, not force. It's a delicate spell that requires intent over brute energy. Pull back a little bit and then try it."

He pulled a torn, silken gray cushion from the pile and placed it steady on his palm. Lily took a deep breath and cleared her throat. Pouring all of her effort into remaining calm and focused, she pointed her wand once more.

"Avifors!" She called, trying to mimic Scorpius's calm, relaxed demeanor. To her delighted surprise, the small pillow had transformed into a plump little jay that gave an excited tweet and quivered in Scorpius's hand. Lily laughed the laugh of giddy relief and threw her arms around his neck. He sat the anxious little bird on the desk behind him, and she began jumping up and down with joy.

"Scor! You have no idea! It's- I! I've been stuck on that one for AGES! Thank you, thank you, thank you, a thousand times, thank-"

"Jeeze Lil, I only helped you with a Grade One transfiguration spell. You'll get over it," he teased, grinning with his arm around her.

"Honestly, I owe you!" She replied with earnest.

"Then we're even," Scorpius said, and his eyes flickered with the whispered conversation they'd had by her grandparents' fire two Christmases previously.

"I guess we are!" She laughed, remembering his enduring embarrassment and her relentless teasing.

They simultaneously realized they were still hugging, and Scorpius cleared his throat awkwardly before pulling away.

"Well. Erm. Right, make sure you get those birds to Professor Wimple before curfew, he'll set them right."

* * *

If she had expected her parents to herald her return from Hogwarts for her first Christmas break with jubilance and celebration, she would have been sadly mistaken. In fact, none of the Potter Children saw their father for three days after term had ended. Then, on Monday morning, as Albus and James were arguing over the last bit of Pixie Puffs, a very haggard and filthy Harry Potter apparated inside the Potter's back door and slumped into the nearest chair. Upon hearing the distinctive CRACK, Ginny flew out of her place by the armchair in the living room and placed a worried hand on her husband's forehead; he merely slumped forward and closed his tired eyes.

Ever her mother's daughter, Ginny busied herself getting a kettle on the stove, and the siblings stared at their father in silence, awkwardly chewing their cereal. Lily shifted uncomfortably in the hard kitchen seat and examined the last few Cheeri Owls floating in her milk. Never in her life had she seen her funny, fierce dad so exhausted or bedraggled. The man had taken on Basilisks, acromantulas, dragons, a Chimaera, Deatheaters, and Voldemort himself: but her father had been a much younger man then. If his greying temples and laugh lines weren't evidence enough, the way with which he brushed his unruly hair back with a shaking hand seemed to indicate he was, in fact, a man fastly approaching middle age, and feeling every bit of it.

It was James who broke the silence.

"So is this because you read Uncle Neville's latest letter? I swear Francine Weatherby caught her own bloody hair on fire."  
Lily and Albus both groaned into their cereal. Harry chuckled half-heartedly and ruffled his elder son's hair. Ginny gave him a stern look, but softened her expression after glancing at the scorch marks on his shirt. She thrusted a mug of steaming tea into his hands, and wrapped her arms lovingly around his shoulders.

Albus, who had started to fidget, leaned into his father conspiratorially.

"Was it Deatheaters, dad?" He whispered.

Harry gave a long sigh and looked at his children, perhaps remembering his own youthful thirst for information that adults had so unjustly kept from him. He sat on the cusp of a major decision: did he tell them the gritty, ugly truth, or did he protect them from the harsh realities of the world?

Lily looked to her mother and could not mistake the look of fierce curiosity in her eyes. Ginny bit her lip nervously and tightened her grip around Harry's arms.

"Not Deatheaters, no," Harry started slowly, thoughtfully. We, erm, actually didn't encounter any witches or wizards. It was an abandoned erm, headquarters of sorts, outside of Birmingham, we suspected dark wizard activity for a couple months, but by the time we pulled the raid, they'd abandoned shop. Not without, of course, leaving a few nasty surprises behind."  
He rubbed a burn on his forearm gingerly, and James, Albus, and Lily continued to stare raptly, hanging on his every word. The world in which they'd grown up in had always been relatively safe, in no small part due to their father's leadership at the Auror office. The threats and tragedy which haunted their parent's generation was not within their grasp of understanding. They knew Quidditch games, and snowball fights, and terms at Hogwarts that weren't marred by unspeakable tragedies.

"Do you know who it was, daddy?" Lily asked in an uncharacteristically small voice.

Harry gave her a defeated look.

"No, but we will, Lillikins. Promise."

"YEA!" Albus cheered, "Harry Potter always gets his man!"

"Or woman," Ginny said coyly.

The disgusted Potter children hurriedly tipped their dirty bowls into the kitchen sink and made themselves scarce.

* * *

Christmas was a subdued affair, for the Potter-Weasleys. Pies were eaten and new Weasley sweaters were donned, but Harry was constantly having to floo to the office to follow new leads, and Ginny cosseted herself to the office off of the den, trying to meet a deadline for her latest article. With all the kids at school, she'd taken on lengthier, more challenging assignments, and she had a feature piece on the Spanish National Quidditch Team with a deadline soon after the new year. Albus and James wasted like zombies in front of their new muggle gaming system, and Lily holed up in her room with several American novels she'd received from the Scamander clan, who were holidaying abroad in the United States.

She was in the kitchen around 8 o'clock in the evening a few days after Christmas, getting a fresh cup of tea, when Lily heard a soft thud from the hearth in the living room. Her brothers were upstairs, still engrossed in some mindless video game, so she was the only one present to receive their guest.

"Good Christmas, Scorpius?" She called out.

"Delightful. And you, all right?"

She could hear him brushing soot of his trousers and making his way across the house.

"Smashing. Al and Jaime haven't left the telly in days. Nice and quiet."

He walked into the room just in time for Lily to see him roll his eyes. He had picked up a few tidbits of miscellaneous muggle information during his previous sojourns in the Potter household, but he still couldn't wrap his head around some of the more immersive aspects.

"Does that mean I'll spend the next week in front of that infernal contraption?"

Lily shrugged.

"It's not so bad, really. I like the films."

"Film? Like, for photographs?"

"Erm, sort of. It's like a photograph, but there's sound, and it's not just one scene: it's a bunch. But it's always the same scenes, in the same order, every time. It's only a story that people have acted out and someone recorded it and added music and muggles watch them for fun."

"Instead of reading?"

"Sometimes. I mean, usually, I think. We have muggle cousins in Surrey that dad makes us visit sometimes, and they're always going on and on about their favorite films."

"Astonishing, the things muggles will do to keep occupied!"

"And my brothers, obviously."

He looked annoyed.

"Right, yea," He grumbled.

"Well, at least there's the party at the Leaky Cauldron to look forward to!" She added cheerfully.

"Oh yes," he rolled his eyes again, "Strangers sneering at me and Al dithering over which girl he's going to try and snog come midnight, I can hardly wait."

"Oh, well.. you could always hang around me and Alicia!"

"And her passel of cats?" Scorpius sniffed, "Well, thanks for the gracious offer at any rate, but I think I'll take my chances with Al and his misguided affections for Teagan Finnegan."

* * *

The Leaky Cauldron was already bustling with revelers when they arrived. As predicted, Alicia had a cat underneath each arm and another underfoot when they arrived. Scorpius smirked at Lily, who stuck her tongue out, before making his way with Al over to some of their classmates. Alicia was looking rather frazzled, and Lily gave old Gran Longbottom, who reminded her of her ancient Aunt Muriel, a wide berth as she made her way towards her.

"All right, Leese? How was your Christmas?"

"Oh, marvelous, Lils! Gran's been here the whole time and she's been getting on me about my marks. I swear, I love her, but I can sort of see now why dad only has her round for holidays. Does it matter I'm a dud at History of Magic? It's not as though it's anything useful, anyway!"

Lily let her best friend rant and just smiled and nodded. Out of the corner of her eye she spied Albus and Scorpius sitting next to Rosie and Teagan Finnegan, her best friend and fellow Ravenclaw. If Al liked Teagan, did that mean Scorpius would fall in with Rose, by default? She remembered seeing the way Scorpius blushed with his knee brushed Dominique's, two Christmases previously, and wondered if he had a thing for Weasleys. His crush on the shimmering blond had been fleeting and childish, but maybe he'd moved on to one closer to his own age.

"Oh great!" Alicia interrupted her thoughts: "That prat Macmillan is here!"

Both girls rolled their eyes: everyone knew what a git Eddie Macmillan was. Despite traditionally friendly house relations between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, a special exception was made on his account. Albus had served no less than seven detentions the previous term for , various altercations involving the puffed-up Hufflepuff. She watched as her father greeted Mr. Macmillan warmly, and wondered how someone who was old friends with her father could raise such an arrogant toerag.

It seemed like most of Gryffindor was in attendance, as well as numerous Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Alicia waved eagerly to Alfie Thomas standing across the room, and blushed furiously when Lily raised an eyebrow.

"What then, are you in love with him this week?"

Once Alicia had situated her cats, they found the Scamander twins hovering near a forgotten flagon of firewhiskey with Hugo. After a slight tussle and unamused admonishments from the girls, the fivesome commandeered a table in a corner of the pub, opposite the raucous third years.

"Maybe we should move closer," Alicia suggested nonchalantly.

"Ugh, and watch my brother and Scorpius flirting?" Lily shuddered.

"What, with each other?" Lorcan quipped cheekily.

Hugo and Lysander roared with laughter and she rolled her eyes.

"No, with _Teagan Finnegan_!" Lily whispered conspiratorially, delighted to be, for once, the one with the juicy gossip.

They all turned conspicuously towards the third year group, and Al made a face before turning his attention back to Teagan, with whom he had been talking animatedly about Fancyfeather, the Hippogriff foal he was helping Hagrid tend to. Scorpius just shrugged in their general direction, and Rose hissed angrily before excusing herself for more Butterbeer.

"Hey Hue, think your sister would give me a kiss at midnight?" Lysander teased.

Hugo snorted messily into his drink, causing several drops to land on Alicia's face, much to her disgust.

"I think Alicia has a better chance of snogging Thomas," he said drily, which earned him a swat on the head.

The bell above the pub door tinkled over the din, and a gust of cold blew in, washing the closely-packed revelers in a- not unwelcome- burst of frigid air. A magenta flash darted into the pub and sprang onto the nearest table, much to the bewilderment of it's occupants, pulling a a flowing, shimmery sheet of blond in it's wake. A beaming Teddy stood there beside a slightly embarrassed and confused Victoire, and the noisy pub fell silent at the spectacle.

As though in slow motion, Teddy lowered down to one knee on the middle of the still-occupied table and the entire party took a deep intake of breath as they realized what was about to happen. He reached into his front coat pocket and pulled out a soft, blue box. Victoire beamed widely, and time stood still while it waited for him to ask the question.

"Victoire Weasley! Magnificent, marvelous, incandescent Victoire Weasley. My one true love, my soulmate, my moon and my sun, the shining star of my life-"

"Get on with it already!" Somebody, (Lily suspected Albus or James), catcalled.

The pub broke out in nervous giggles and Teddy gave a sly grin.

"Victoire Weasley, my love, will you be my wife?"

"Yes, Teddy Lupin! You silly git, yes!"

She launched herself at him, and they spun around in a silvery-pink whirl. The room broke out into ecstatic cheers and Lily felt tears prick at her hazel eyes. Alicia sobbed noisily and gave her a sloppy hug.

"It's just so perfect!" She cried. "Do you think they'll ask you to be in the wedding?"

"Jeeze, they just got engaged and you're already planning the wedding?" Hugo shook his head.

"Women," the twins muttered in unison.

Lily wiped her eyes, smiling, and made her way over to the massive cue forming to congratulate the newly betrothed.

Lily gave a sweeping glance around the room, picking out the faces of her family and friends. She could feel the love in the air like a tangible thing, and it wrapped around her soul like a blanket, warm and safe. Affection for everyone and everything overwhelmed her; she watched Teddy give a warm hug to Scorpius, and then her brother. she smiled again. Even Eddie Macmillan seemed a little less insufferable than usual. At the same time, she felt really dizzy, sort of floating. The fiery glow of the room swelled up around her and little stars danced in her eyes. Suddenly the overwhelming feelings felt something like an illness, and she pushed her way through the crowd, amongst numerous protests, and fell into the alley door.

* * *

Scorpius and Albus wound their way through the throng, joining the crowd surrounding their respective cousins. Albus led the way, patting the backs of his various family members, and Scorpius followed in his wake, trying to look as bored and disinterested as possible. It was a practiced art, this disinterest; he hoped, if he could look as though he did not care when he heard them mutter, when he felt people shift their glances to the side and give meaningful looks to their companions, one day, he wouldn't.

Old Molly Weasley gave him a pat on the cheek when he walked past her, and he could not help but offer her a small smile. Something about Al's plump old Gran, so unlike his own Grandmother, made him feel like a small boy. He wanted her to tell him to run along and be a good boy, while she made chocolate biscuits and hummed an old tune. He thought of his deteriorating Grandmother at Malfoy manor with her nursemaid and stale sweets and immediately felt guilty.

In truth, although he would never say it out loud, Scorpius envied Albus's family. While his own parents were attentive and loving, he envied the chaotic, cluttered life the Potter's lived at Godric's Hollow. His parents loved each other quietly, and in private. The Potters and the Weasleys loved one another in a way that was loud and vibrant, something that could be felt across the room. Even at that moment, he could see little Lily beaming in all directions, in the way that she did. He wished he had a little sister like her, a little girl who was equally parts charming and irritating. They briefly met eyes, but he rolled his eyes in his practiced way- at the hub bub, at Al- and she gave him one of those sisterly giggles that rang in his ears. They edged closer to the Couple of the Moment, and Teddy whisked him into a tight, manly hug.

Much had changed since their initial, tense meeting. Towards the end of Scorpius's first year, Teddy wrote him a terse, formal apology for his behavior at Christmas, perhaps forced out of him by a fuming Mrs. Potter and a needling Lily. They saw each other around the Potter's that summer, and shared a few, brief conversations. Then one night, around Harry's birthday, when the whole family came around, they sat around on the Potter's cast iron patio furniture, well into the morning, a jar of Bluebell flames casting shadows onto the grass. They found common ground in their experiences with ostracism; Scorpius with his family name, and Teddy with his mixed-breed heritage. Scorpius never talked so much as he did that night, but it was nice to find someone who understood in a way Albus- though he loved him- never would. Perhaps it was that, or the fact neither of them had much other family to speak of, they formed a bond that had rather strengthened over the last year and a half. Scorpius thought maybe it was sort of what having an older brother would feel like.

"You'll be in the wedding, of course?" Teddy whispered in his ear.

"M-me?" Scorpius sputtered, "But Al, James-"

Teddy laughed.

"They'll be innit, too, of course! Have you seen the amount of females in that family? Not to mention her friends! I'm going to have a time of it getting Vic and her mom and Gran keeping the wedding party under thirty!"

"Well, erm, if you think so, then I'd be honored."

Teddy rewarded his bumbling acceptance with a pat on the back before moving towards Al. Suddenly, the room felt much too loud and much too warm, and having given his heartfelt congratulations, Scorpius excused himself wordlessly to the small alley behind the pub.

He couldn't help his jealousy, but it ate him up. Which only made him feel worse. As it had been, he and Teddy were *other*, they were the lone outcasts who resided in the periphery of the vast Potter-Weasley clan. He couldn't help immaturely thinking that now, Teddy would be one of *them*, leaving Scorpius alone to stand on the sideline, and so soon after they'd become real family. He knew it was childish and wiped the frustrated tears from his gray eyes, allowing this moment of weakness in the dark alley behind The Leaky Cauldron.

Just as he was really getting into the throes of his self-pity, the pub door bursted open in a flash of warm light, and Lily stumbled out into the cold and fell to her hands and knees on the layer of dirty, compacted snow. Scorpius watched in paralyzed shock as she wretched onto the ice, thinking perhaps maybe she had partaken in some of the firewhiskey he had seen those obnoxious twins and Hugo hovering around earlier.

Lily looked up and realized she wasn't alone.

"Scorpius!" She cried out to him dazedly. "Scorpius, please!"

He raced over to her side and held her head up. Her hazel eyes were open, just barely, but her head lolled onto his arm. He shook her gently, trying to illicit some sort of response, but her eyes rolled back into her head and she gave a violent shudder. Scorpius almost dropped her, but he held onto her tight, trying to not let her thrashing head crack on the sick-covered ice.

In an ethereal voice he had never heard her use before, she spoke:

"_THE ANCIENT ONE GROWS STRONGER AND DESCENDS UPON THE LIGHT...SHE WILL MAKE HERSELF KNOWN...THE MOTHER OF MURDERS WITH THE ANCIENT MAGIC WILL RISE AND THE SKY WILL RAIN WITH FIRE AND SOOT..THE FALSE PRECEPTOR WAITS IN THE SHADOWS...BEWARE THE FALSE PRECEPTOR...SHE WILL MAKE HERSELF KNOWN..._"

When she was done speaking, Lily let out a guttural cough, and sick dribbled out of her mouth and down her chin. She blinked blearily and looked up at Scorpius, so vulnerable and confused.

"Scorpius- I- what are we doing out here? What's happened? Where's everyone gone?"

"Lily? What? You were just talking, you got sick, and-"

He tried to find the words to explain. His mouth gaped open and he shut it again, and he gulped. Before he could speak, the alley was washed in warm light for a third time.

"Lily! Scorpius!" A powerful voice rang out into the night behind them.

Scorpius turned around, and Harry Potter stood in the halo of the light, looking more fearsome and terrifying than he could have imagined. His shadow flickered on the ice, looking tall and terrible, and Scorpius felt his stomach drop to somewhere below his feet. It had not occurred to him, not even for a moment, what it would look like for him to be crouching in the abandoned alley, a confused and flush Lily weak in his grasp.

"Mr. Potter!" He cried, like a frightened animal, his voice raising several octaves and cracking in the middle. "I didn't- I- she was- she just fell! And the sick! I don't know- the voice- that voice- she spoke. I don't know! She can't remember!"

"Voice?" Harry said sharply.

"Daddy?" Lily called weakly, "What's going on?"

Harry Potter rushed towards his daughter and picked her up out of Scorpius's shaking arms.

"Shhh shh shhh Lillikins," he whispered to her softly. "It's all alright, daddy's got you."

Lily let out a light, almost comical snore, and snuggled into her father's chest. She had fallen asleep in her arms.

Harry now turned to Scorpius and addressed him again. Scorpius expected anger and fear, but his voice was measured and soft, as it had been with Lily.

"A voice, Scorpius? What sort of voice? Tell me everything."

"Well, erm, I came out here...to just..you know, erm, sulk a bit. And then Lily, she stumbled out here a bit soon after, and she looked ill… I went to see what was the matter and she started shaking and her eyes rolled back into her head and she spoke in this weird voice. But then she couldn't remember it at all," he finished, somewhat lamely.

All the color drained from Harry's face, and he took a deep breath, as though bracing himself.

"What did she say?"

Scorpius panicked for a split second, before realizing he could remember her words perfectly. Every single rasping word echoed in his head. He recited it to Mr. Potter, and to his surprise, the man lowered himself to the step below the door and stroked his daughter's cheek.

"Erm..I'm sorry sir...what does it all mean? What happened? I'm not sure I understand, but I feel like you know what just happened, sir?" He muttered nervously.

Harry Potter removed his glasses from his face, and in a practiced gesture, wiped them off on his jumper, his arms still around Lily.

He started slowly.

"What you just heard Scorpius...that was a prophecy."

"A prophecy, sir? I- I thought divination was all just nonsense and guesswork."

Harry smirked, a ghost of a smile.

"Mostly, yes. It's generally a field populated by frauds, with not even the most tenuous grasp on the future. But once in a blue moon, a true seer is born. A witch or wizard with power of prophecy and the ability to see the future."

"Does...does that mean this will happen again? She'll talk in that weird voice and not know what she's saying?"

"Not necessarily. I know a seer who has only made two real prophecies in her entire life. She couldn't remember making either one, I suppose Lily won't either," he kissed her head then. "Maybe she'll never make another one her whole life. We could hope. Prophecy is a dangerous game," he added gravely.

They could hear the party inside begin the countdown to midnight, unaware that a small girl had made a dreadful prophecy into the shivering night, unaware that Scorpius Malfoy was different, somehow much older, and it all revolved around the tiny red-haired creature snoring softly in Harry Potter's arms.

Harry stood up then and looked at the sky.

"Tell Ginny that Lily was sick, and I took her home. Let her know I will tell her what happened, and not to worry."

"Um, yes sir."

Harry began to turn, but stopped.

"And Scorpius?" He called to the tall, pale boy retreating towards the door.

"Yes, sir?"

"Don't tell anyone what you heard or what happened here tonight. Are we clear? Not Albus, not a soul. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

With that, Harry Potter turned into the night and disappeared with a small pop.

Scorpius turned from the place he'd vanished, and headed back into the din.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Don't forget- reviews make my day! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: A Promise

**A/N: Don't know how I feel about his, but I would really like to know what my followers think! Any and all reviews are much appreciated! I know this one is kind of slow, but I SWEAR it gets better!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. DUH.  
**

* * *

Blistering heat permeated the grounds and halls of Hogwarts in a way that no amount of cooling charms or any number of dips in the Black Lake could remedy. Despite the warmth, Scorpius Malfoy walked briskly down a fifth floor corridor. Lily Potter was hot on his heels, and he made a sharp turn and slipped into the abandoned music room. He ducked behind the massive piano and waited to the sound of quick little steps scurrying past the door.

For six months, six whole months, he had managed to elude Lily's questioning. He had scarpered into boy's restrooms, retired to bed far too early, and had not spent a moment alone in nearly half a year- because she wouldn't dare ask him in the presence of others.

She cornered him one night, shortly after term had started, in a quiet corner of the library.

"Scorpius," she hissed. "Scorpius."

He'd turned towards her with a sense of dread, quite reluctant to face the fierce child stomping impatiently behind him.

"Lily," he replied, "Term started well? How's your transfiguration coming?"

"Is this the moment?" She whispered incredulously. "You know why I'm here. New Year's, the alley- my dad says. Well, he say's I'd only been sick, Scorpius, but I remember. You said I was talking...it was the weirdest feeling. What did I say?"

He made the blankest face he could, and lied to her for the first and only time.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about," he sniffed.

"Scorpius Malfoy, you LIAR!" She shouted. "I HEARD you! You said I spoke! My dad won't say but he's acting weird; Scorpius, please!"

Scorpius didn't need to explain himself because Madam Pince had come up behind her and taken her by the ear, dragging her away.

Ever since then, he had taken special care not to give her another chance at that particular line of questioning. He had promised Mr. Potter he wouldn't tell anyone what had happened, and he endeavored to keep that promise. He was looking forward to the sweet release of Summer Holiday; he had dodged, thus far, all of Al's invitations to visit Godric's Hollow over break. Though he wanted nothing more than to languish in the orchard behind the Potter's house, practicing Quidditch with his best friend, (half the Gryffindor Quidditch team was graduating), he longed to be able to walk to dinner without glancing over his shoulder, or bolting behind the nearest open door. He wasn't sure how much longer this line of subterfuge would hold out against Lily's determination.

He slumped against the piano and used the moment of respite to catch his breath. For some reason, this morning- the last Saturday of term- she had awoken in a wild tear and pursued him before he could even finish his toast. It was now half-past noon, the wild heat in full blast, and he was darting about the castle like a hunted animal. He had just barely dodged her outside of the boys' room on the second floor, hidden behind an overgrown hydrangea outside of Greenhouse 2, and had hidden in the Clock Tower for a solid 20 minutes. He suspected she had somehow wrested the Marauder's Map from James, because there she'd been, poking her nose in the door. She'd only barely seen him slip out as she searched amongst the gears, and he cursed himself now, angry at having cornered himself.

Steps tap-tapped past the still-open door and he breathed a sigh of relief. But then- the air went out of his stomach as he was tackled to the side.

"GOTCHA!" Lily shouted triumphantly.

He struggled against her, but she was deceptively strong. She sat sideways on his chest and he wiggled underneath her, desperate to escape. He managed to throw her off, and made a mad dash for the door, but it was too late; his face fell as Lily raised her wand.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"  
Scorpius was rather shocked to feel his body go stiff; he didn't think first years were typically capable of that spell. Then again, he already knew Lily wasn't a typical first year. He fell backwards onto the carpet. His crooked elbows scraped on the rug, but mercifully prevented his head from cracking on the floor.

"Oh my god!" She sputtered, "Didn't know if I'd actually be able to do that. Alright then, " she said, getting down to business. "We both know why I'm here, or you wouldn't be running."

She approached him gingerly, not intending to hurt him, and carefully struggled with the bag underneath his left shoulder. Not finding anything in it's folds, she gently patted his robe pockets until she found his wand. She examined it thoughtfully before slipping it into her own front pocket. She kneeled beside him and patted his head.

"Now," Lily said officially, "I am going to make a deal. I will unpetrify you, and you will tell me exactly what happened that night. You will not lie, you will not run away. I have your wand."

She looked triumphant. Even staring at the ceiling, Scorpius had to admire her resourcefulness and her tenacity. He had been bested by a 12 year old girl, and he swore then to himself that he would never, ever in his life admit it to anybody.

Lily stood up and muttered the counter-curse. Scorpius sat up and rubbed his elbows tenderly, and shot her a nasty look. She looked expectantly at him and he sighed.

"Lily, I'm sorry. I promised I wouldn't tell. You don't know how hard it's been for me, lying and dodging about all the time-"

"How hard it's been for *you*?" She whispered dangerously. "I wake up in an alley with sick all down my front, my mum and dad are keeping secrets, I'm having these funny dreams- not funny ha-ha, mind you- and the one person who could tell me what's going on has been dodging me for months. Do you *really* want to talk about hard times, Scorpius Malfoy?"

He glanced guiltily as his hands, and back up at her rosy face. He red-hair seemed to fan behind her like a fire, and her brown eyes glistened with tears. One rolled down her cheek, and he momentarily forgot his position of disadvantage.

"Lily! Lily- don't cry. I'll tell you."

She sniffled hopefully, and he repeated perfectly, for the second time, the prophecy which she had made on New Years Eve.

Her expression went slack, and she sat, dazed, on the floor beside him.

"I said that? But how- why?"

"Erm, your dad… he said it was prophecy, Lily. He said you're a seer." He explained, knowing how dumb and inexplicable it sounded.

"Mother of murders- but that's dreadful! 'She will make herself known.' It all sounds so...sinister. Ancient one, false preceptor. I mean, what? What does that mean? Why would I say that?" She asked anxiously.

"Erm, well, it didn't sound like you, exactly, it was sort of this crazy, otherworldly voice. You sounded like a spirit or a- a ghost. And your eyes sort of rolled back in your head."

"Why wouldn't my dad tell me? Why shouldn't I know?!"  
Her anger radiated off her like a heat in the already-stifling room, and Scorpius pulled on his damp collar.

"Well, he said it might never happen again. That maybe, erm, it would be just the once," he mumbled, trying to explain.

"Well jokes on him, then!" She choked out, "All these funny dreams. I don't know what to do."

Lily began softly sobbing into her hands, and Scorpius found himself at a loss for words. He found himself extremely uncomfortable around crying women; his mother either never had a reason to cry, or had not bothered to. He reached over to her and patted her awkwardly on the shoulder. Maybe if he could only keep her talking, she would stop crying.

"What sorts of dreams?"

"I don't know!" She cried. "Weird ones! They never make any sense and only later, something will happen, and I'll feel all dizzy, like I did that night, before I went outside, and I'll realize I'd dreamt it was going to happen. Only the dream was about mermaids or something and it was really just Alicia running into an umbrella stand."

Scorpius stared at her dumbly and did not know how to respond. He continued to pat her shoulder, in what he hoped was a soothing gesture, as the sobs continued to wrack through her tiny body.

A lot of things made sense to Scorpius Malfoy that eluded his peers. He understood the more subtle aspects of spellwork; he appreciated the measured determination of transfiguration, and the delicate ministrations required of certain charms and counter-curses. When he touched a living thing, he could feel, in his heart, it's life force; in him lied an innate need to fix the broken and complete the unwhole. In fact, he possessed a particular knack for medicinal herbology, which had not escaped the notice of Professor Longbottom. But he could not, for the life of him, make sense of the delicate, strange girl sobbing noisily beside him.

"Erm.. the ancient one… so that must mean she's really old, right? Like, older than McGonagall."

Lily hiccupped noisily, and the thought he heard a small snort, so he continued.

"Mother of murders!" He said more confidently. "Obviously, she's not a very good mother, then."

Lily swatted him on the shoulder, but stopped crying. She wiped her snot on her sleeve, dabbed at her eyes, and looked up at him beaming then, as if overcome by a revelation.

"Scorpius! You're a genius!" She said.

"I- thank you, but what?"

"That's what we need to do! We need to figure out what it means! That's obviously what dad is doing, as if he'd ever tell me. You can help me figure out what it means, and maybe then I can make sense of all the dreams."

"Lily, but I- help? I don't know… I only know what you said, not what it means."

"Well no one knows what it means, do they? Or else my dad would have gotten this ancient one all tied up and put away, right? It'd be all over the papers. Scorpius please!" She begged, her eyes pleading and large. "You're the only one who knows!"

Scorpius considered his particular position. He alone had witnessed Lily's trance. That indescribable voice echoed in his head when he was trying to sleep, weaved through his nightmares. More often than not, he saw Lily, helpless in his arms, crying "Mother of Murders!" and shaking. He alone had to live with this confusing foreknowledge on which he could not act, could not understand. They both resided in the eye of the future: she the predictor, and he the receptor, wrapped up in magic they were too young and too powerless to understand by themselves. But maybe together- the gears in his head started turning- maybe together, they could figure it out.

He looked at her tentatively, and without knowing he was doing it, he grabbed her hand.

"Lily. Okay," he said solemnly. "I will help. I have conditions, too. Firstly, you have to tell me. Everything. Every weird dream, every inkling of a premonition or another dizzy feeling. You dont know what you're saying, or what you're seeing. I can't forget a word of what you said. It's like- It's not like a normal memory. It's like what you said about the films. It's the same, every time, every word.

"Secondly, you can't tell anyone else."

Lily began to mutter protests, but he raised his hand and shushed her.

"You didn't see your dad, that night. I'd never seen him so scared. This is serious business, Lily, and he made me swear I wouldn't tell a soul, not even your brother. You can't even tell him. Your dad, I mean. You know he'd stop us, and then we'd never make any sense of it. If I'm going to help, you've got to swear, Lils."

"I swear!" She shouted forcefully. "I want to know! I want to understand!"

"Alright," he shushed her, "I'll tell Al I'll come to Godric's Hollow for holiday. And I'll tell my dad- I'll tell my dad that I need to practice Quidditch. It's what I say always, anyway. He can't say no to that, he played, he'll understand...and that way, I can be there, if you have another..another episode."

"Oh, don't call it that!" Lily cried. "That makes it sound like I'm ill. It's more like a...like a… an event."

"Er, alright then, an 'event'. And then we can figure out who this ancient one is and how to stop it."

"Scorpius, I- I can't thank you enough."

"It'll be okay, Lils. I swear it."

* * *

Lily Potter had a horrible summer. The sky remained a dreamy blue throughout the months of July and August, but she stayed in her room, curled up underneath her lacy white comforter. Her brothers played Quidditch in the orchard and travelled down to the village proper to swim in the pool and flirt with the muggle girls, but, despite their cajoling, she stayed in her room, writing all her dreams down in a small blue book and sighing deeply. Her best friend, Alicia, invited her to Brighton Beach and for jaunts around Diagon Alley, but her attempts at having fun were half-hearted at most. Jaime and Al blamed her moodiness on the onset of her monthlies, but she neither confirmed or denied these accusations. They wouldn't understand. Quite possibly, they would never understand her again.

It was with the best mood she had in months that she boarded the Hogwarts Express.

"Lils!" Alicia called from inside a compartment, "Over here!"

Lily gave her a beatific smile and joined her in the small cabin. Alicia immediately took Wendelin, Lily's cat, from her arms and began snuggling the desperately mewling creature to her chest.

"You're looking cheerful! Missed school, I suppose? You're an awful nerd, Lily! Morose all through summer hols, and the day before term, you're all smiles and sunshine. I swear, I'll never know what to do with you."

Lily just gave her a mysterious little smirk and saved Wendelin from her smothering; the car purred in thanks and curled up on her lap. She would be mortified if Alicia knew the real reason she was so excited. More than anything in the world, more than her birthday or Hogwarts or her friends, she was looking forward to seeing Scorpius Malfoy.

It wasn't as though she fancied him, (she shuddered at the thought), but he was the only one who knew. The only one who could help her decipher the frightening premonitions that came to her in dreams, and the awful prophecy she'd made at New Years. They hadn't a chance to reconvene before term ended, and his parents had insisted on him holidaying with them in Mallorca,despite his numerous protests about practicing Quidditch with Al. She spent hours upon hours at her small desk, trying to decipher the horrible things she'd said to him That Night. The part about the "false preceptor" had intrigued her, but she looked it up in her mum's battered dictionary and found out it was a fancy word for teacher, which was rather concerning, nonetheless. And the part about the sky raining fire and soot- did it mean there would be dragons? She'd thought about contacting her Uncle Charlie about any weird movements at the dragon sanctuary in Romania, but couldn't think of a way that wouldn't be too obvious, or lead her father to discover she was conducting an investigation of her own. It had also been impossible to write to Scorpius; her entire family was very familiar with his pet Owl, Boden, and a letter addressed to Lily wouldn't have gone unquestioned.

The whole train ride was agonizingly slow. She was happy to see her friend and once more be in the presence of others, but she could only bear to give them half of her attention. The other half she gave to her wrist watch, eagerly awaiting the moment she could corner Scorpius in a corner of the Gryffindor reading room and compare notes.

At a quarter til seven, they finally pulled into Hogsmeade Station and began the carriage ride to Hogwarts. Everyone else made a huge fuss over the supposedly horseless carriages, but Lily couldn't stop glancing over her shoulder and searching for a head of silvery blond hair.

"Lily Potter!" Lysander roared. "You just got into a horseless carriage and all you can do is sigh and glance at your wrist? What in the name of Merlin's Pants has gotten into you?"

"Don't be vulgar! I only want to get to the feast. I'm famished. Anyway, you know it's only thestrals, my dad can see them, and so can your mum, and Uncle Neville. And you'd better hope they stay invisible," she added sharply.

"Why do you have to suck the fun out of it? Is this your new thing, fun sucker! And you could've fooled me! You barely touched the Chocolate Frogs I gave you," he sniffed, somewhat accusatory.

"Come off it, wasn't hungry then, was I?"

"If I don't see you tear into a whole plate of roast beef, I will be utterly offended-"

"Don't be so dramatic!" Alicia jumped in, defending her. "Leave Lily alone, Sander!"

Lysander rolled his eyes and settled for poking Lily in the stomach.

* * *

The returning student body moved in a huge wave through the Entrance Hall and into the Great hall. Lily felt the crowd pressing around her and felt like she might be sick, panicking for a moment that another prophecy could be coming on, but the feeling passed. She made another sweeping gaze around the hall and saw Scorpius's blond hair in the distance. The thought of their meeting being so near did much to bolster her. She gave Alicia's hand a quick squeeze and soldiered forward. They made their way to the long Gryffindor table and took their seats. Al's distinctive guffawing came from further down the table, and Lily knew that Scorpius was close by. She jiggled her legs impatiently all through the sorting, (Had her sorting been this boring?), and breathed a sigh of relief when the headmaster finally stood up and made her way to the gilded podium.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and the hall went silent. It was a mixture of fear and reverence, really; her sternest of glances could make even the most hardened seventh year tremble, but there was no denying that she was quite a brilliant witch.

She cleared her throat and spoke: "Welcome all, to what I am sure is going to be another fine year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Before we begin the feast, a few introductions need to be made.

"After over four decades of dedicated service to this school, Argus Filch has elected to retire from his position as Caretaker of Hogwarts," her mouth gave a nigh imperceptible twitch. "Please welcome our new Caretaker, Mr. Cal Lincoln. Any inquiries can be made in his office, directly off the great hall."

A young, fair-haired man bowed from beside the double doors, and Lily couldn't help but notice how unremarkable he was. There was something so washed over and non-descript about him that it was hard to remember his face once she looked away.

"Next, I am sad to announce that Professor Tobias Wimple suffered a grievous accident abroad, and will not be returning as Transfiguration master at Hogwarts. The position will, instead, be filled by Professor Corvidae."

Nearly half the boys in fifth year and above had to pick their jaws up off the floor when they saw their new teacher. Perhaps several N.E.W.T. level students were regretting their decisions to drop transfiguration as hastily as they had while the subject was still under Professor Wimple's tutelage. Professor Corvidae was absolutely, stunningly beautiful. Her long dark hair cascaded down the back of her pale silk robes, and her smile was a dazzling white. There was something about that smile that was inviting, as though instead of straight out rejecting a potential suitor, she would make him a cup of tea and convince him he was better off without her. She waved congenially at her new pupils, and they, (the male ones, at least), clapped appreciatively. Lily rolled her eyes at Lorcan's enthusiasm and pulled him forcefully back onto the seat beside her. Professor Corvidae looked nice enough, she supposed. Well, better than Wimple, at any rate.

"Thirdly, Professor Vivian Llyn is joining us as our new divination master, as Professor Firenze has rejoined his Centaur herd," McGonagall gave a skeptical glance to a plump old woman who gave a tight smile and a curt nod.

"I know that you all will give a warm welcome to our castle, and make them feel at home," she added sharply. "Please now, let's all tuck in, and enjoy the feast!"

* * *

Al said something charming to the pretty fifth year, Willa Malone, and Scorpius rolled his eyes and fidgeted nervously with the collar of his robe. He glanced back up to the staff table, and his eyes darted nervously between the two new teachers. The phrase "false preceptor" echoed in his head in a disturbing, all too familiar voice, and his mind was racing. He wanted to speak to Lily, but he couldn't appear to eagar. If Al caught them together, he'd figure out something was going on, or worse- think that Scorpius fancied his little sister. He listened for her musical giggle, but she remained silent from her place halfway down the table. He knew she must've been thinking hard, too.

A summer without contact had given them both copious amounts of time to think and ponder on the contents of the prophecy. Scorpius had driven his parents mad, choosing to stay his apartments in the villa, instead of exploring the Spanish coast. What were waves and sand to him, when he knew- however little- of the future? What were crystalline beaches when he'd bore witness to prophecy of fire and soot? He individually dissected every word of Lily's Prophecy, defining and analyzing every syllable.

The girls nearby laughed and Scorpius gave a polite smirk. Willa Malone gave him an appreciative once over and he felt his stomach flip. He didn't have any particular interest in the girl, but it was gratifying to know that girls were noticing. He'd grown rather tall over the last few years, and very handsome, though he didn't think that counted for much. He was still a Malfoy, and still very much taboo, even if the Gryffindor girls knew him well enough to know he didn't quite live up to his family's notorious reputation. Dominique Weasley was Head Girl, and on friendly terms with her younger cousin's best friend, but he had gotten over that crush ages ago. He was a fourth year, and much more mature than he had been at age eleven. He eyed Willa back, and gave another little, disinterested smirk. A part of him knew he was playing up the part of the aloof, mysterious outcast, but the other part of him willfully overlooked that fact in the presence of any particularly well-fitted jumper.

When the feast had ended, the Gryffindors filed in a messy sort-of line and noisily made their way to Gryffindor tower. Scorpius knew his father disapproved of the Gryffindors' cavalier nature, but he relished it. He loved the buoyancy and chaotic nature of his house. He wasn't quite sure how he fit in, but he enjoyed the atmosphere. He spotted Lily next to a much taller Alicia Longbottom, and made a note to keep an eye on her. Al led him over to their favourite seats around the fire, with the distinct purpose of holding court. There was something to be said for associating with Gryffindor royalty; Scorpius was torn between wanting to find Lily and discuss what they had both been obsessing over all summer and further studying Willa Malone's neckline. He settled for sitting close to the beautiful brunette in the overstuffed loveseat, while keeping one eye on the diminutive redhead, who was gathered around a battered table, sitting with the other second years.

"My parents absolutely insisted on spending the summer hols in the south of France, it's divine! We picnicked on the Rhone and the most delightful fairies put on quite a show. Did you have a good holiday, Scorpius?"

Al wiggled his eyebrows encouragingly, but Scorpius felt himself clam up. He liked the idea of a beautiful girl, but the reality terrified him. Willa's voice was like honey: sweet and heavy, sticking to the insides of his ears.

"Erm, yea, lovely. Spain. Beaches and such. Lovely weather."

His eyes darted frantically around the room, he was agonized. Willa was almost assuredly about to say something clever and intoxicating, but Lily had gotten up from her seat and made towards the roading room.

"And did you hear about the Canon's this summer? Of course, I'm upset they beat Puddlemere- I've been a supporter all my life- but any Quidditch fan can admire true sportsmanship. Are you boys going to make a go for the team this year?"

He almost melted. She was beautiful *and* knowledgeable about Quidditch.

"Will you excuse me? I've only just remembered. I promised- a thing," and he shot up out of his seat and towards the portrait hole.

He could have slapped himself. He left the stunning girl sitting by the fire with Al, and followed his best friend's kid sister in the other room.

"Scorpius!" Lily cried when he entered.

She threw her arms around his shoulders and he could feel the vibrations of her suppressed emotion.

"DId it happen again? Over the summer, I mean?"  
"I don't think so, but Scor- the dreams! They've gotten worse!"

"Worse? Perhaps you're getting stronger?"

"Don't say that. You know I don't want this- any of this. This is awful! But the preceptor, the teachers-"

"I know, Lils, my parents own a dictionary, too. We've got to keep an eye on them, that's all we can do."

Lily bit her lip and looked up to him with so much worry, he almost couldn't bear it. He nearly felt foolish for ogling a girl, mere moments previously. He had this unfortunate peak into the future, but then again… that jumper.

Al's voice carried from beyond the door, and called out for Scorpius in a concerned tone. They looked at each other and sprang was, if nothing else, a quick thinker.

"How's your transfiguration marks?"

"My- my marks? Is this really the moment?

"Perhaps you needed tutoring this year. Something private."  
"Tutoring? But- oh! Oh! Scor, you're genius, I swear you are."

"Say what you will, just meet me in that old classroom near the North Tower Tuesday next"

"Alright, Tuesday next, 'Transfiguration', okay."

At that moment, Al bursts through the door and shook his head.

"Blimey mate, She's practically eating out of your hand! What're you playing at?"

"Erm, promised Lils I'd tutor her. Transfiguration."

"Can't she wait? Get out there and show Willa some of those ol' Malfoy manners!"


	6. Chapter 6: A Warning

**A/N: With the delayed update again, I know! I've taken on a new position at work with new hours, so it's been a struggle figuring out the flow of my new schedule and finding uninterrupted time to write. I'm pretty excited about this chapter, and I hope you enjoy! I really appreciated all the encouraging, awesome reviews, so keep them coming! Enjoy, all! :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, Jo Rowling is my hero.**

* * *

She woke up on the morning of her thirteenth birthday with a horrible headache. Lily Potter was only two days into her second year at Hogwarts, and eager to return to the normalcy of classes, homework, and friends. The endless summer had made her feel stagnant, and lonely. It was impossible to feel either of those things amidst the chaos and energy flooding down every corridor and through every doorway. It was hard to focus on dreams and prophecy when there were a thousand people always around you, talking of Quidditch prospects and unfair assignments.

The quiet calm of the dawn permeated the room, and made her ears ring. She had been chasing a looming shadow. Every time she rounded the corner, it shrieked- a horrible, inhuman shriek- and it leaped forward. Every glance was fleeting, the anxiety paramount. She needed to catch the shadow, but she wasn't sure why. It's shrieks were almost mirthful; They taunted her, drove her forward. _Why can't you catch me? _It said. _Who am I?_ She made a mental note to tell Scorpius about it at their upcoming rendezvous, maybe it was a sign.

Stretching languidly in her four-poster, she noticed a nice sized pile of presents at the foot of her bed, delivered in the dead of the night by house elves while she was sleeping. She was weary of house elves, though not for the usual, righteous reasons so prevalent among wizards in the 21st century: the thought of some unmet creature skulking about her room in the middle of the night made her uneasy. They'd had a house elf when she was very small, but he had died and had his head mounted on the staircase of Grimmauld Place before she had even turned six. She shifted the pile around gingerly, examining the packages and trying not to disturb her dorm mates. A glittery pink box with a frilly ribbon was obviously from Alicia, snoring gently in the bed directly next to hers, and she picked that one up first.

From Alicia, she received a book on the Weird Sisters and a new red, rhinestone cat collar for Wendelin. She coaxed the lazy cat from underneath the blanket and, after a small struggle, fastened the collar around her neck. The cat mewled pathetically, shot a nasty look in Alicia's direction, and scampered out of the dormitory door. Lily made her way through the pile quietly, so as not to wake the other girls.

Most of her cousins and friends got her sweets. She now possessed an extraordinary quantity of Fizzing Whizzbees, which were her favorite. From her mum and dad, she received a beautiful pair of hair clips- porcelain molded into the shape of lilies, with yellow sapphires in the center- and a new sky blue journal. Her parents had noticed her sudden interest in keeping a diary, and while her mother's own early experience with journaling had ended quite badly, they had decided to support her interest. (Little did they know, it was her clandestine records of her burgeoning clairvoyance.) Her brothers pooled their resources to buy her a subscription to "Which broomstick?", and Teddy and Victoire gave her an upscale set of fruit-scented shower gels and lotions. She was surprised to find a present from Scorpius; it was a battered copy of _The Dream Oracle_, by Inigo Imago. Lily smiled before tucking it away in her top dresser drawer; she didn't need any questions as to why she possessed a third-year level Divination textbook, though she was eager to peruse it in private.

After she had cleared all the wrappings away, she noticed a letter that she had previously looked over. She slipped her thin, white finger into a gap in the flap and tore the delicate envelope open. The small card within was ancient, and marvelous. The edges were trimmed in a flowery border of what she suspected was real gold leafing. and the parchment was as soft as satin. The missive was short and ominous, and in a hand she didn't recognize:

_You know she is coming, yet you are too innocent and far too young to understand. When the battle comes, and I promise, it _will _come, you need to be ready. We'll be watching._

Lily dropped the card on her bed covers and took a deep breath. She glanced nervously around the room and picked up the card again. There was no signature or insignia on the card to indicate who it might be from, and she couldn't figure out how this unnamable stranger could know her terrible secret. She knew then that she couldn't wait a week to see Scorpius; it had to be immediately. In a panicked moment, she considered sprinting to the fourth year dormitory and dragging him from his slumber, but she composed herself. She instead made her way to the Gryffindor girls' shower.

* * *

Lily walked into the Great Hall an hour later, not feeling much better, despite the fact she had donned her new hair clips, and smelled of "Papaya Silk." It was still quite early, and only the most dedicated or sleepless students were scattered about the four house tables. She had hoped that maybe Scorpius had risen early so she could talk to him unheard, but the Gryffindor table was nearly deserted- Gryffindors not typically being known as early risers. Only Dominique sat at the long table; she smiled at Lily as she approached, but quickly looked back down at the prefect rotation she was revising. She grabbed a muffin and plopped down at the end of the bench.

It was almost quiet, just then. Usually the Great Hall was roaring with the chatter of a thousand students; In that early hour, only the dull clinking of silverware on china and the soft rustling of parchment echoed throughout the chamber. Lily picked the walnuts out of her banana nut muffin and pushed them around her plate. Once most of the baked good was in crumbs, she grabbed a sausage off the nearest platter and chewed on it thoughtfully.

Now she had two mysterious figures looming on the horizon: the Ancient one and her anonymous watcher(s). If this person(s) cared so much about her well-being, why didn't they leave their name, or some way of getting into contact? If they were so eager to help her, why the secrecy? It was just another awful layer to the mystery that was starting to consume her life.

A familiar voice pulled her out of her reverie.

"Lils! What are you doing at breakfast so early?"

She turned to find a very chipper and awake Lysander Scamander slipping into the seat next to her.

"Sander! I could ask you the same question."

"Well, ah, you know, Ravenclaw, homework and such," he scratched his head awkwardly.

"Oh yea, erm, me too. Transfiguration, you know? I just can't get it."

"Really? Well, I could help you! I love Transfiguration! Hey- I wouldn't mind tutoring you! Have you had a class with Professor Corvidae yet? She's amazing."

Lily snorted.

"I'm sure she is, that wouldn't have anything to do with the fact she's incredibly beautiful, would it?"

Lysander blushed deeply and glanced towards the enchanted ceiling.

"Anyway, thanks for the offer, San, but I've actually already arranged Transfiguration sessions with Scorpius."

"Malfoy?" Lysander scoffed. "That wouldn't have anything to do with the fact he's tall and good looking, would it?"

"No, it wouldn't," she sniffed. "But I'll make sure to let him know how you feel about him."

"I- ew- no, Lills!"

Lily softened her face and broke into a small smile.

"I'm only joking."

Lysander shoved her on the shoulder and she let out a laugh. She suddenly realized he couldn't remember the last time she'd really laughed and relaxed, and definitely couldn't remember the last time she'd had a real conversation with one of the twins.

"Hey. I'm sorry I didn't write more this summer," she apologized, ashamed.

"Ah, it's okay. We were in Denmark anyway, you know? Actually, I'm really sick of traveling anymore. Mum and dad are always taking us to these fascinating, exotic places, but sometimes I just want to stay put, you know? Come to Godric's Hollow and play Quidditch with you guys, or go to Hugo's. Just be with my mates.."

"Oh yea?"

"Oh yea, and the thing is, Lorcan loves it. Can't spend a moment sitting still."

Lily laughed.

"Yea, I can see that. He's always bouncing about- but so are you!"

"Well, yea. But I want to bounce by you."

He hugged her about the shoulders and she giggled again. Lily felt her face growing warm, and wasn't sure why. They hadn't noticed the hall filling up around them. Several Gryffindors muttered grumpily in their direction. annoyed that a Ravenclaw underclassman was taking up prime real estate in front of the blood sausage.

"Erm, anyway Lils, I'll be seeing you later. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw double potions, right? Have a good morning!"

He jogged back to the Ravenclaw table, and Lily was sad to see him go. Lazybones Alicia was probably just getting out of bed, so she looked down the bench and moved herself closer to Dom. Her older cousin was still reviewing prefect business. Roxanne wild-haired and bleary, plopped down next to them and immediately laid her head on the table.

"Sixth year will kill me," she moaned.

"Oh? I thought it was fifth year that was the worst."

"I didn't care then, did I? But my mum's getting on my case about a "career" and "prospects." Professor Longbottom says I need at least an Outstanding in Art, or I can forget about going to the Wizarding Artistry Institute. If I have to work at the shop, I'll die!"

"Well, Fred works at the shop, right? He likes it."

"But that's Freddie, innit? He loves that bullocks."

"Roxanne!" Dom admonished, "Don't swear. Lily's twelve, she doesn't need to be hearing that sort of language."

"Actually, erm, today's my birthday, so.."

"Lily! I'm so sorry, I forgot! Happy Birthday! I'll pick you up something in Hogsmeade this weekend, promise. I'm sorry, I'm such a louse. Just exams and Head Girl duties, you understand. Roxanne still shouldn't curse, and you shouldn't either," she added sternly.

"Lilikins, I'm dreadful!" Roxie lamented. " I'm moaning about me. I'm just so tired. Happy birthday! Those clips are so class, by the way. Are they new?"

"Yes, from mum and dad. I got your present by the way, I love Fizzing Whizzbees."

"Oh- I remember when you were four or five and you got into Teddy's stash at Christmas, and no one could get you off the ceiling for half an hour!"

"Yea, I remember that! Victoire had to bribe me with Grandma's chocolate biscuits. I think I had a stomach ache for a week."

"Nah, you just upchucked on the way home."

Albus came up behind his baby sister and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He gave her a peck on the cheek and Lily saw several older girls shoot covetous looks towards them. He was her brother, for Merlin's Sake! Those girls couldn't stop thinking about boys for five seconds- didn't they know there were more important things happening? But- no- of course they didn't. How could they?

"Happy Birthday, Lily-Pad! Did you get our presents?"

"Of course! Thank you, it should really help me pick out the broom I'm going to sweep Slytherin with next year."

"That's the Potter spirit!" He cheered, rubbing her on the head.

"Agh! Al, you're going to mess up my hair!"  
"So? Who do you need to look nice for?" He asked, shrugging and sitting down next to her.

"It doesn't matter, Al! No one. Can't I just look pretty?"

"You're my baby sister, you aren't allowed to look pretty. Right Scorpius?"

Scorpius sat down on his other side and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Al. Happy Birthday Lily."

He reached across the table for the platter of corn beef hash and shoveled it onto his plate. Lily braced herself.

"Hey, er, Scorpius? You know our tutoring session? I was wondering if we could move that up to tonight."

His thick eyebrows climbed toward his tousled blond hair and he stopped mid-bite.

"Tonight? Any particular reason?" He asked nonchalantly, examining his pastry.

"Erm, well, something important has come up. I only just remembered when I was opening my _birthday cards_ this morning."

She made her eyes wide, and hoped he picked up on her emphasis, could somehow read her mind, but he only looked at her with a concerned, quizzical look, and glanced back down to the food in his hand.

"Oh, er, alright. I suppose."

"We're supposed to go down to the Quidditch pitch, mate! Trials are next week, you prat! What're you tutoring her for anyway? Can't you find someone else?" He turned to Lily and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Come off it. I'm tops in Transfiguration in Gryffindor. Who would you rather have tutor her? Some smarmy Ravenclaw?"

Al's face darkened and he rounded on Lily again.

"Are there any smarmy Ravenclaws I should be worried about?"

Lily snorted derisively.

"If there were, I wouldn't tell _you_."

With that, she snatched a piece of bacon off of his plate and stormed off to her first class.

* * *

Lily made her way down the Transfiguration corridor and plopped down next to the classroom door. Her classmates slowly meandered in same direction and started to congregate outside the door.

"Why weren't you at breakfast?" Alicia demanded as she approached.

"You know breakfast lasts longer than the last five minute before class, right? Aren't you going to wish me happy birthday? Thank you for the new cat collar, by the way, Wendelin's old one was getting kind of ratty."

"Oh, you mean it?! I didn't know whether to go with the red or the lilac… I thought the red might look nicer with her coat. Are we celebrating in the common room tonight? I think your brothers are procuring a cake from the kitchens."

"Oh- Sorry Leese, I'm not sure! I, erm, had to reschedule my transfiguration tutoring with Scorpius to tonight."

"What? We haven't even had our first lesson yet! Did that dolt really reschedule to your birthday?"

"Oh, I just wanted to get a jump on things, yea? It's not a big deal, I'm only thirteen."  
"ONLY thirteen? Lils, you're an adolescent now! That's the most important thing ever!"

"Er, if you say so…"

Lily was saved from further disagreement when the door swung open to welcome the class. They filed in noisily and took a look around the room. While Professor Wimple had preferred to keep the classroom bare and free of clutter, clearing away the materials at the end of each lesson, Professor Corvidae had already made herself quite cozy. Shelves lined the walls, full of cushions, teacups, and other curios used in low level transfiguration. A red silk covering had been draped over her desk at the front of the room, and a smart little lamp with a flickering golden flow sat atop it. Portraits of humans and animals in the throes of varying levels of transfiguration lined the walls. Behind the desk stood a terrarium that was emitting a steady stream of clicking noises, and a perch on which stood two large, pitch black crows.

The class took their seats, and fell into an uncomfortable silence as they waited for their new professor to join them. Just as Penelope Snickey, an unusually dour girl from Lily's dormitory, decided to stand and fetch the headmistress, Professor Corvidae swept in from the office door with a flourish.

Lily could not deny she was a very handsome woman. There was a certain poise and elegance with which she strode across the room that kept them all in thrall; this was not a woman to be trifled with, or a teacher who could be given the runaround. Long dark hair tumbled around porcelain skin, and over silken robes of the deepest blue. She could've been anywhere between 25 and 40, but there was something ageless about her. The whole class sat in thrall as she did a little flourish and perched herself neatly on the edge of the desk.

"Good Morning, second years," she said regally, in a husky timbre. "I am Professor Corvidae, and I will from here on out be your guide through the complex, divine study of Transfiguration. By the end of this year, I expect you all will excel at level, or higher. I have no doubt in the vast, untapped potential of every young witch or wizard, and I intend to delve into the deepest wells of your magic and draw that raw power forward."

Lily suppressed a giggle. It wasn't that she disliked the new teacher. On the contrary, she found her utterly captivating, but she couldn't help thinking Professor Corvidae was being a bit heavy-handed with the theatrics. Corvidae suddenly looked her way and cocked one perfectly manicured eyebrow towards the ceiling. Lily composed herself and attempted to look as studious as possible.

"Now," she clipped in a more business-like manner. "If you all collect a pincushion, I'll be assessing your current competencies with Transfiguration. Yes, that's it now."

The class clamored towards and grabbed the plush little pillows.

"Can anybody show me the Avifors spell. Now how about you, ah- Miss?"

She'd rounded on Lily, who sighed inwardly and resigned herself to her fate.

"Potter, ma'am."

Corvidae raised her elegant eyebrows but didn't press the matter.

"Well, Miss Potter, can you show the class the proper execution of the Avifors spell?"

The other students slowly edged away from Lily as she grasped her wand. She tsked disdainfully- they could sod off- and she tried her hardest to remember what Scorpius had taught her last year: concentration, not force.

She raised her arm slowly, and said in a clear, calm voice: "Avifors!"

Her chosen cushion popped into a little robin that tittered cheerfully and hopped from foot to foot.

The class let out a collective breath and relaxed back into their chairs. Lily hadn't mucked it up after all.

"Very good, Miss Potter! Ten points to Gryffindor for a perfectly executed spell. Now everyone else, wands up and face forward!"

* * *

At a quarter til seven, Scorpius was pacing about the abandoned classroom in the North Tower. The old Divination tower was in use again, but the area was still quite out of the way and unlikely to be frequented by students so late in the evening, anyway. Some house elves had obviously kept the place up to snuff and tidy, but looked otherwise neglected. He wondered vaguely about the last time it had seen an actual lesson, and if anybody had been in there since the previous December. A chair was pushed against one of the bookcases, and Scorpius could imagine tiny Lily straining to retrieve the bird that had perched itself on the high shelf. He sensed a figure in the doorway and turned around to greet Lily.

Instead, he found a plump lady examining him silently from the doorway. He recognized her, after a moment, as the new Divination teacher, Professor Llyn. He hadn't seen her since the start of term feast, but he wasn't sure if that was because she hadn't been to meals or because he hadn't noticed her.

"Nice place for a secret meeting," she said lightly.

Scorpius started to sputter an explanation, but she held up her hand in protest.

"Now, dear boy, I don't mean to interfere. You're perfectly in your right to be about the castle at this hour, as far as I understand. I was merely curious why a strapping young lad like yourself would be skulking about the North Tower."

"I'm tutoring my best mate's little sister in Transfiguration," he said in an attempt at subterfuge.

"Ah, yes. How noble. Especially when there's so many pretty girls holding court in your common room, no doubt."

He thought forcibly of Willa Malone and her ruby red lips. It was as though she had brought the image forth, had delved into his mind and sought the truth. He broke eye contact and stared at the faded carpet. He knew there were those who could, uninvited, rifle through another person's thoughts, but was unsure if that was what had happened.

Professor Llyn moved into the room until she was standing in front of him. He continued staring at the floor, at her sensible shoes, and she took his hand into hers and turned it palm up. She stared intently at the lines and creases there, and ran her weathered fingertips over his pale skin. He shivered slightly and glanced at her ancient face, broken out in wrinkles and concern. Just a year ago, he would have rolled his eyes in derision, but he knew much better now. Though Divination wasn't something he claimed to understand, he couldn't pretend anymore that it was all hogwash and guesswork. He had seen it with his own eyes.

"There is loneliness here, I think- washed over, but it lingers. Lots of choices to make, trials a head. You are circling destiny, but I think you already know that," she mumbled.

She peered closer, almost touching her nose to his palm, and pinched the skin between his thumb and finger.

"You're a curious one, Mr. Malfoy."

When he looked up again, she was already half way across the room. She was out of the door before he realized he'd never told her his name. He collapsed onto the nearest chair and pondered in silence.

Mere minutes later, Lily sidled into the room and hurried towards him. Instead of speaking, she silently handed him a piece of decorated parchment from the folds of her robe, and fell into the chair opposite. Scorpius read the cryptic missive twice in quick succession, trying to absorb it's meaning. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and a sick feeling formed a small lump in his throat.

"We'll be watching," he whispered. "Who is "we"? What do they want and what do they know?"

He turned the card over in his hands, but it revealed nothing.

"I'm not sure," Lily said slowly, "I've been thinking about it all day, and I've come to the conclusion they know more than we do, but not by much."  
Scorpius read the warning again and sat in contemplation for several more minutes. Lily fidgeted and rubbed her hand against her forehead, trying to chase away another headache. Then, it dawned on him.

"They need you. That's why they're watching."

"Need me? Why?"

"Look!" he said, thrusting the note in her hands. "They know who is coming, just that she _is_ coming. Not why or how or when. They need you sight, Lily! The future, for some reason, has decided to filter itself through your head, your dreams. It's not just a warning, it's a call to arms: you need to be ready. They're counting on you. They're watching. They need you to figure out what it is that you're seeing."

"Then why don't they help!" Lily cried.

"Maybe they can't- it might be unsafe, or impossible. For all we know, these people are halfway around the world. They could be being watched themselves."

"So," she sighed, miserably. "We're exactly where we were before, having to figure it out ourselves. They have an awful lot of faith in my abilities."

"Defeat will get us nowhere. There's no saying how long we have- it could be years."

"Or days!" Lily sobbed.

"Right, well. Way to look on the bright side. We have to work with what we have, alright? I don't think feeling sorry for yourself or panicking about things we can't control will get us anywhere. Buck up! Did your dad go falling to pieces when the fate of the world was on his shoulders?"

She took a steadying breath and shook her head.

"Look- I don't know if the world is at stake, or if hell is just breaking loose in our general vicinity, but we're in a unique position to do something about it. We can meet our fate on our knees, or we can stand tall. I know that's an awful lot to put a lot on a thirteen year old girl, but for Merlin's Sake Lily, you're a seer!"

His pep talk had it's intended effect, and Lily looked bolstered by his words. He's not sure where inside himself he had found so much courage, for her felt none. For all his words, he felt just as scared and hopeless as Lily.

Looking at her, just then, it was almost as if he could feel the threads of their lives twined together. They reached back to the beginning of time and continued on towards infinity. The future was always happening: it was always going to happen. They were always going to be in that room, at that moment, having that conversation. He felt their fate stretch across the universe, around the world, and tap him on the shoulder. Scorpius wasn't raised to believe in destiny. His parents taught him the value of free will and choices. Cause and effect had been the mile markers of his life. "This, therefore, that." He hadn't been taught faith, but a life created chaotically through actions and minutia.

It occurred to him that he could stand up, walk out of the room, and never speak to Lily again. He could wash his hands of this intrigue and while away his days with Quidditch and girls, ask Willa to Hogsmeade and live his life in ignorant bliss. But he wouldn't, and he was never going to, in the first place: since the first stars had shone in the sky and spilled their light upon the earth, his life had never been heading any other way.


	7. Chapter 7: Tea Parties

**A/N: I am sorry for the long delay! I just got promoted at work, and I've been pretty exhausted and uninspired lately. BUT hopefully the extra long chapter will make up for it, it's a couple months in the making. It has Quidditch- romance- teenage angst! Let me know what you think, please- reviews make my day &amp; help me become a better writer!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. **

* * *

A crash of shattering china echoed across the room as Lily, quite forcefully, pushed away her teacup in disgust.

"This is rubbish!" She declared.

In an effort to un-fog the future, she and Scorpius had smuggled an old, tattered copy of _Unfogging the Future_ from the library, and had spent the previous hour trying to see the future in soggy tea leaves. Neither could make out a shape more than a wilted clump, and they had accomplished nothing, except to perhaps cross tessomancy off their list of reputable seer techniques.

"Perhaps we used the wrong kind of tea?" Scorpius suggested dubiously.

He glanced at his watch anxiously and Lily threw him a look of contempt. It was a beautiful, early fall Saturday outside, and his first ever Quidditch practice was in less than an hour.

Trials had been a double victory: Albus had been appointed the new Gryffindor Keeper, and he had been selected as a Chaser. His father had seemed sufficiently happy when he had owled him the news, but Scorpius could tell that he regretted that his only son had no desire to follow in his footsteps as a Seeker. There had been a few mutterings about the school that the team had one too many Potters, but they would swiftly (hopefully) put those rumors to rest after the first match against Ravenclaw.

"Earl Gray, Chamomile- what does it matter? A tea leaf is a _bloody tea leaf_. Are you even listening to me?"  
Scorpius was not: he was gazing again, out of the window and towards the windswept grounds.

"Sorry, Lils. Quidditch, you know? You'll understand when you make the team." He said knowingly.

"_If _I make the team," she corrected. "I should've taken up chasing like my mum. I'll never even make the team as long as James is seeking, and I'll be fourth year by the time he's graduated. I don't even see the point in trying out anymore. Not with all this."

She gestured at the remnants of their doomed tea party in a vague sort of way.

"Cheer up. Want to come watch? No one will mind, you know. It'll take your mind off of things."

"Ugh. How can I even enjoy Quidditch when we haven't figured this out? How can you?"

Scorpius thought for a moment, and measured his words on his tongue before he spoke. He'd actually thought about it a lot, recently. To him, it had become quite important to justify the small things in life, even necessary.

"If this is going to be my life- prophecy and villains- I'm not going to let it consume me, alright? And neither should you. Even your dad knew that. He played Quidditch, went to Hogsmeade, had girlfriends-"

"Excuse me, my father did NOT have girlfriends!"

"Okay, erm, the point is, we can't just dwell on the future and not live in the present. Because then they've won before the battles have even begun. Does that make sense? Then they've stolen a part of us before we even know who they are."

Lily glanced, mollified, out of the window and towards the sky. He thought he could see the longing in her face, the desperation there, and knew he had her. She was only a thirteen year old girl, after all. Surely she still thought about normal teenage girl things: homework, boys, parents, makeup- and whatever else it was the girls he knew were always going on about.

"Oh, alright then," she relented. "Merlin knows this is getting us absolutely nowhere."

* * *

A quarter of an hour later, Lily and Scorpius were out of doors and headed towards the Quidditch sun was high in the sky, and Lily had already removed the jumper she had pulled on and thrown it over her shoulder. Scorpius couldn't wait to be up in the air again, training hard with his team. He felt a surge of affection for the whole lot of them that added a slight spring in his step, and bounded forward, past Lily, relishing the feeling of sun on his pale, bare skin. A giddy laugh escaped his lips, just then, and he spun around in time to catch a small, amused smile forming on Lily's face. She hurried her tiny steps forward to catch up with him, and pretty soon they were laughing and racing towards the pitch together.

They were a sight, the two of them, hollering and stumbling down the hill, through the brown grass and the fallen leaves. Anyone looking down from the castle would have seen nothing more than two deranged teenagers, tripping over their own feet, and enjoying the unseasonably warm afternoon. By the time they reached the pitch, both were red faced and breathless, and Lily left to go find a nice place to sit in the stands, while Scorpius headed towards the Gryffindor changing rooms.

The rest of the team was already there, and pre-practice chatter was in full swing when he entered. James, their much celebrated seeker and captain, was in deep conversation about defensive strategy with Cavenaugh,the most senior player and a skilled Beater. Tyrsa Johannsson, a veteran Chaser, braided her hair and talked animatedly with Lettie Hobbs, the other returning Chaser. Al changed close to the door chatting with Quintinian Fimbultyr, in their year and the new Beater. Al stopped and clapped him on the back when he entered, grinning wildly. Scorpius, still flushed, couldn't help grinning back. The excitement in the room was palpable; now that everyone was present, they were ready to get out on the field and get a feel for the coming year.

They gathered their brooms and tumbled towards the pitch together, their chatter carrying them outside.

"Look who's here," Al said quietly, coming beside Scorpius and nudging him in the shoulder and pointing towards the stands. He looked up, expecting to find Lily, but instead saw Willa Malone and two of her friends, soaking up the sun in the first row. A lump formed in his throat that hadn't been there before, and he felt an uncharacteristic nervousness settling in the pit of his stomach.

"Why is she here?" He gulped.

"Oh, I don't know, stupid… cause of you, of course!"

"M-me?" He said, his heart jumping as he tried to contain the feelings of hope that started to well up inside.

"Yes! Are you a complete troll, Scor? She's all about you. She likes the bad boys."

Albus wiggled his eyebrows in a nauseating fashion, and Scorpius snorted.

Once they'd heard the pep talk and game plan from Cavenaugh, the team mounted their brooms and rose in the air. The wind in his face did much to calm his nerves, and he saw Lily perched on the highest row of the stands, leaning slightly forward and watching intently. She waved when she saw him looking and he did a little loop of appreciation before taking his place with the other chasers.

* * *

Practice was over much too soon, and they all exited the changing room at a quarter til 4, with high spirits and sore muscles, fantasizing about early dinners and a good night's sleep. Scorpius and Albus hung back from the others, hoping to escort Willa and her friends back up from the castle.

"Fancy a walk, ladies?" Albus called over to where the girls were exiting from the stands.

They giggled in that noxious way teenage girls giggled, but walked over, nonetheless. Scorpius noted that the red of Willa's trendy hat perfectly matched the shade of her round, full lips.

"You boys looked amazing up there!" One of her friends- another girl in their year, Marina Canto- exclaimed.

"Yes, I thought you, Scorpius, looked particularly fab up there. Have you been working out?" Willa asked, batting her long lashes in his direction.

"I, erm- a little, I guess."

"Al! Scor! You guys were fantastic, I can't believe- I mean, I can. But come on, that was- wow!"

Lily had chosen an inopportune moment to bound towards them, bubbling with excitement and praise. She looked ecstatically between her brother and his best friend, positively beaming.

"Ah, excuse me girls," Al interjected tactfully. "My baby sister, you know."

"Baby? Excuse me, Albus Potter, you're only a year older than-"

Al grabbed her by the elbow and steered her towards the castle, ranting the whole way, which left Scorpius standing dumbly on the lawn with the pack of girls. Mercifully, Willa's girlfriends politely excused themselves and hurried towards the castle, giggling the whole way. Scorpius and Willa were alone underneath the paling sky, and they began their leisurely way across the grounds.

Scorpius rifled through his thoughts, searching for something clever to say, but Willa saved him the trouble.

"So, you know, there's another Hogsmeade visit coming up weekend next."

"Er, so there is. I, erm, saw the announcement in the common room," he said lamely.

"Will you be going?" She asked hopefully.

He may have had little experience with girls, but even he could take a hint.

"I think so, I mean, that is to say, erm…would you like to go with me?"

WIlla's face lit up like the idea had been entirely his.

"Oh, really? You mean it? I would love to! I know this _darling_ place- Madam Puddifoot's, have you heard of it? Of course, I have a bit of light shopping to do, first. We could meet there, say, two o'clock?"

"Er, yes. Lovely. Two then."

They walked in an awkward silence before parting in the Entrance Hall. Willa gave him a dazzling smile before excusing herself into the Great Hall, where her friends were waiting, no doubt, to dissect with her, word for word, the contents of their conversation. Scorpius made the rest of the way up to the common room, feeling slightly dazed and winded, like he'd taken a bludger to the stomach.

Al was waiting for him right inside the portrait hole, acting conspicuous.

"Did you do it?" He shouted at him, causing several first years sitting nearby to jump in alarm,

"I'm sorry- I- what?"

Al rolled his eyes and pulled Scorpius, by the scruff of his robes, over to their favorite armchairs between the hearth and the windows.

"Did you ask her out?"

"I think so?"

"You think so?"

"I'm not sure who asked who out? She sort of suggested it, and I sort of… ran with it."

"Good on you, mate! Hogsmeade?"

"No, I asked her for a shufty around the Forbidden Forest. Yes, Hogsmeade! Do you think I'm daft?"

"Sometimes, yea."

"Hey! Where's your date to Hogsmeade?"

"Taken care of! I'm meeting Tegan and Rose at the Three Broomsticks for lunch"

"Oh yes, you'll make a lovely third wheel!"

"Okay, so she's still a work in progress, but she'll come around."  
"You are a true romantic, my friend."

That one earned him a shove.

"Who's Romantic? Not Al."

James, sopping from the shower, plopped down on the loveseat and kicked his feet up on the arm.

"Shove it, you. We're celebrating. Scor asked Willa Malone to Hogsmeade."

He raised his eyebrows in unflattering surprise

"I thought she liked bad boys," he deadpanned.

"Well, It would seem my family reputation precedes me," Scorpius said simply.

"Yeah, and you're not above playing it up, you prat!" Al laughed.

"Who's playing what up?" Lily demanded as she pushed James legs to the side and took a seat beside him. Her long red hair still had that windswept look from being out in the Autumn air, and she casually gathered it in a bun while she looked between the three of them.

"None of your business, Lilypad," Al said nonchalantly. He crumpled up a bit of parchment and tossed it into the hearth, and they all watched it twist and smolder. Lily looked inquisitively between them, but her brothers stayed silent, politely waiting for her to go away so they could resume grilling Scorpius about Willa.

"Weren't you just going?" James finally said, smirking slightly.

"Oh, fine then, don't tell me!" She roared suddenly. James nearly fell off the small sofa when she sprang up and stormed off and out of the portrait hole.

* * *

Lily stumbled out of the portrait hole in a hasty fit, earning her several well-deserved dirty looks and an admonishing "hey!" as she swept past the students milling about. She hadn't set off with a real plan, but her feet automatically carried her to the North Tower. The place had become a sort of safe haven for her: whenever she was feeling overwhelmed or small, she found comfort in the heavy carpets and ancient bookshelves that lined the walls. Her pulse started to slow as she rounded the last corner and the door came into view.

It was only half past four and dinner wouldn't be for awhile, yet. She'd been deflated by their failed attempts at tea-leaf reading, (the evidence of which was still strewn across the long table), and she did not see the point in trying to work without Scorpius, anyway. She wished she had thought to grab her homework before taking off, but anger had gotten the best of her. She sighed deeply and stretched out on the carpet, idly staring at the stone ceiling. Scorpius was right, it was all a bit too much sometimes.

It overwhelmed her, like a high tide. When she was little, she would stand on the beach at Shell Cottage and let the waves wash over her sandy toes. The waves would grow higher, and higher still, until they grabbed her around the knees and pulled her forward, dragging her under. It felt a bit like that: school, friends, classmates, prophecies, dreams, tea leaves- maybe if she laid there on the rug all day, no one would coming looking for her or bother her. She was just so exhausted, all the time... She laid there like that for some time, until her heavy breathing permeated the room. She shifted in her sleep and tucked her fair face into the crook of her elbow.

_They were standing in the middle of a forest. Birds cawed around her and the trees swayed horribly in the wind. She looked to her companion and found the brightest, most beautiful lady she had ever seen. More beautiful than even her Aunt Fleur, she thought. Yellow hair fanned out dreamily behind her, like liquid gold, and she seemed to be ensconced in a halo of white light. Lily wondered if she was an angel. The lady smiled benignly before floating higher and higher, away from Lily, all the while smiling that serene smile. The lady opened her mouth, and spoke a single word in a musical, enchanting voice:_

"_Dream."_

* * *

Lily and Alicia slipped into the best chairs by the fire as the common room slowly emptied out. Hogsmeade weekends were a bittersweet occasion for the younger students: bitter because they couldn't explore Hogsmeade like the older students, and sweet because the abandoned common room was there's to claim.

Hugo appeared from the boy's dormitory with his dad's old chess set.

"Anyone care for a game?" He called out hopefully.

Some of his dorm mates snickered, and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Not on your life, Weasley. I don't think my ego can take another crushing defeat at the moment."

"Oh, come on Lils! How can you get any better if you don't play? I'll go easy on you. What about you, Leese?"  
"I'm rubbish at Wizards' Chess! You know that. Besides, I told Hagrid I'd walk FancyFeather later, and your games go on for ages."  
"Bullocks. You guys are no fun. When are Lorcan and Sander when you need them?"

"Ravenclaw, probably."

"This is probably why you weren't sorted there, Huey."

They giggled as he stalked off into the direction of the reading room, no doubt in search of some unsuspecting chess opponent.

"What shall we do with our day, hmm?" Alicia asked without looking up from her _Teen Witch_ magazine. "You could come with me to Hagrid's, later. He's been asking after you for ages."

"Oh, I don't know, I was thinking of going to the-"

"Library, yes."

"Well, I have lots of homework!" Lily protested.

"We've the same amount!" Alicia parried incredulously.

"But my transfiguration marks-"  
"Come off it, Lils! Scorpius already tutors you three days a week! What good is he, if you're still doing homework on a Saturday?"

"But-"

"I said come off it! I say we muck about and see what the twins are up to, or join Hagrid for tea! You'll go gray before OWLs, I swear!"

Lily bit her lip. A few hours with the twins sounded lovely, but _The Dream Oracle_ had finally been checked back into the library, and she'd planned on nicking it before it was checked out again. Alicia looked at her with round eyes, and she relented, albeit reluctantly.

"Fine," She sighed, rolling her eyes, "If I flunk final exams, it's on your head!"

"Relax," Alicia said easily. "Our parents didn't even have exams second year, and they turned out just fine."

* * *

Albus and Scorpius strolled merrily down the road to Hogsmeade, turning their collars up against the slight chill. Others around them laughed and whooped in excitement, but they strode side-by-side in companionable silence. Al hummed a little tune to himself, and Scorpius let his thoughts wander towards his impending date with Willa. He fixed his shaggy blond bangs nervously and looked quickly around, hoping Al hadn't noticed, but best friend was looking politely in the opposite direction, apparently deeply absorbed in a distant signpost.

"Nervous?" Albus asked.

'No," he answered defiantly.

"I mean, it's your first date. It'd be okay if you were, mate."

"Okay," he sighed. "Maybe a little."

"Just remain cool! You are _thee_ Scorpius Malfoy! Wayward Gryffindor son of defected Deatheaters, chaser extraordinaire, best friend of the magnificent Albus Potter!"

"Wow, thanks Al. I feel loads better.

"I'm your best mate, it's what I'm here for."

They made their way through the village and browsed several shops. Specifically, they spent a solid hour in the Hogsmeade outpost of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, stocking up on whiz-bangs, which they planned to shoot off after the (hopefully) Gryffindor win against Ravenclaw the Saturday next. The also purchase a large quantity of Nosebleed Nougat, which, while no longer fooling the wizened professors of Hogwarts into letting students leave lessons, was quite easily snuck into the nightly dessert smorgasbords of a certain surly Hufflepuff, which in turn provided much comic relief to the mischievous Gryffindors.

"Notice MacMillan made Hufflepuff beater. The great brute," Al said distastefully as they exited the shop.

"More brawl than brains, but we always knew that," Scorpius scoffed.

They both laughed and trekked up the high street, with no particular destination in mind.

"Oh- damn. The time, Scor! I've got to meet Rose and Teagan, and you have your date!" He called, dashing off back towards the Three Broomsticks.

"Tell me how it goes mate, and good luck!"

* * *

Scorpius nervously flattened his hair again, and glanced anxiously around the overwhelmingly cloying teashop. Every table seemed to be occupied by a couple of fifth or sixth year, and they all seemed to be snogging, or about to snog. He suddenly felt very young, and very out of place. He glanced at his watch and noticed Willa was five minutes late. Perhaps this was some bizarre girl ritual of which he was not aware? He vaguely recalled the expression "fashionably late," a fleeting impression from one of Al's muggle television programs. As if on purpose, Willa then strode, shopping bags in hand, into the crowded shop and towards Scorpius. She beamed, while sliding gracefully into her seat, and immediately launched into an eloquent apology.

"Scorpius! I am ever so sorry, the line at Witch's Wear was miles long! I would've just forgotten about it, but they had just put out the cutest new jumpers! You understand, of course?"

She batted her silken lashes in his direction, and Scorpius smiled agreeably.

"Of course!" He gulped with false confidence. "Erm, shall I order our tea? What would you like?"

"Oh, some Earl Gray, thank you! That would be lovely."

He made his way up to the counter, carefully edging through the closely set tables, only narrowly avoiding a Hufflepuff couple, who were thrashing about in a rather lewd and vigorous attempt at necking. He put in an order for a kettle of Earl Gray, and the oblivious woman behind the counter busied herself on the small stove, preparing the brew. Scorpius handed her a few knuts, and waited patiently for their tray, taking the opportunity to observe Willa from afar. She had retrieved a small compact from one of her many bags and was powdering her nose absentmindedly; Scorpius wondered why she bothered. She was one of the prettiest girls in the room, and he noticed several of the other boys had shot her appreciative looks when their dates weren't paying mind.

"Oh, I just love this spot!" Willa said cheerfully when he returned with the tray. "It's so pleasant and romantic here, don't you think?"

"I suppose it is," he answered tactfully. Though, in truth, he wished they were sitting in a corner booth at the Three Broomsticks, a couple frothy butterbeers in hand.

"So, how's the old house team shaping up this year? We're going to absolutely flatten Ravenclaw, yea?"

They talked casually about Quidditch for some time; Willa had also attended the last Cup, and they argued good-naturedly about the Cannons' future chances at the All-England title. All in all, things had gone smoother than Scorpius had anticipated, and it was with much confidence that he asked Willa is she wouldn't mind his company back towards the castle.

They set off under the dimming Autumn sky, past the other various lolly-gaggers, those others who were none too anxious to make the trek back towards school, and away from the carefree frivolity of the village and it's little shops. Scorpius's purchases rustled in his bag as he walked, and as they rounded the corner out of the village and towards the rambling cobbled path, Willa looped her arm through his, and he found himself quite content.

A not-unpleasant silence settled over them, and they strolled merrily down the walk like that, serenaded by the earthly Fall sounds and the distant babble of the chatter and laughter of their schoolmates.

Off in the distance, the erratic patter of trainers hitting stone echoed off into the dusk. They moved, unrelenting and ceaseless, closer and closer to the pair of them. Scorpius was wondering if perhaps somebody had just remembered a Very Important Homework Assignment, when he realized the footsteps weren't coming up from behind, but straight towards them from the Castle.

Scorpius was completely nonplussed to see a very red-faced and breathless Hugo Weasley suddenly blocking the path, hand cradling the stitch in his side and panting heavily.

"It's Lils! Scorpius, she- she, well I don't know, really. But she's in the hospital wing. They only just brought her. But, she's asked for you. She collapsed, and said, "Scorpius" with this dreadful look and-"  
He felt all the blood drain out of his face and the adrenaline coursing through his veins. Without a thought towards Willa or Hugo, or any nameless, faceless figures he would bowl over, he took off on a wild tear towards the castle.

His mind jumped to the worst conclusions: she'd had another "event" and someone had seen her, or she'd been attacked, or suffered some other unspeakable terror. His feet carried him across the grounds and through the double doors, each smack of shoe-on-stone echoing like an explosion through the empty hall. The distant rumble of dinner could be heard as he raced up the stairs and towards the infirmary.

The door bursted forth when he plowed into it, and he came to a screeching halt in front of a very bemused party of attendants. Of course, Albus and James were there, standing vigil over their baby sister, and an extended collection of Weasley's fanned out on all sides. Alicia Longbottom and the Scamander twins hovered near the foot the bed, looking uncertain, but just as concerned as anyone. Lily lay in the middle of the mess, looking weak and very miserable. She looked up when he entered and rolled her eyes.

"Will you please tell this lot I'm fine?"

Scorpius instantly recognized the pleading, intense roundness of her eyes and suddenly felt foolish for making such an entrance. Of course they couldn't make a fuss. If everyone knew what was really going on, their carefully kept secrets would come to the surface like dead fish, and then everyone would know, and they'd never figure anything out.

"Mum and dad are on their way, Lils, just hang tight," James cooed in an uncharacteristically gentle tone. He patted her leg in what was an assumedly reassuring gesture, but one that very much indicated he was not used to being so.

Scorpius pushed his damp bangs away from his face and approached the bed. Lily put up a tough face, but he could tell from the quiver of her mouth that she was exhausted, and possibly moments from tears. An achy, panicking heat spread through his insides at the mention of Mr. Potter's impending presence, (and the possible unravelling of their clandestine mission, but he pressed it back down.

"She needs rest, not a birthday party!" A voice hissed from behind him. They all looked up in unison to see the ancient Matron, Madam Pomfrey, flapping at them from her office. They began to rise as one in protest, but Lily shut them down.

"I'm fine, really! And that's what I'll tell mom and dad, too," she declared, giving a fierce eye towards her looming brothers. "All of you can scarper to dinner, I'm sure you missed the best parts. I'm shocked such a number of Weasley's would miss a meal, even for me."

Her light-heartedness must have convinced them, because a few small chuckles were quickly coughed away, and her audience made way towards the hall. Only Scorpius, her brothers, and her best friend remained.

"Really, Leese! I'm fine. Go snag a tart for me."

Alicia gave up, clearly out-matched in sheer force of will, and trudged after the others. Albus and James remained next to their sister, crossing their arms and looking pointedly at her.

"What is this? Do I need security trolls now? LEAVE! It was just a dizzy spell, is all! Mum and dad will be here soon. Oh, but I'm sure you're both just dying to tell them where Master Wood's firewhiskey got off to-"

Nearly identical expressions of shock graced both of their faces and they sputtered in disbelief as they stalked towards the door.

"What?! How did you even-"

"Are you spying on us Lils, cause that's not right-"

"That's not even fair!"

"You're a devil, Lily Potter!"

"Are you coming, Scor?"

Scorpius hadn't realized he hadn't moved, and looked quickly from Lily to Al. His best friend looked expectantly at him, and he realized he had no choice but to leave with the Potter brothers, not if he wanted to keep them in the dark. Lily gave him one last desperate look, and he begrudgingly followed in their wake.

They were still roaring out in the hall, any concern for Lily already forgotten, as they bemoaned what a devious, infuriating brat she was. Scorpius was privately grateful that they did not know it was he, incidentally, who had let slip about their particularly roarous after-practice the previous night.

"Uh- Al? I've got to take my packages upstairs," he said nonchalantly.

"And he always- What? Oh- okay. See you down there, then."

Scorpius made like he was going to the house chambers, but merely waited until they were out of sight. When he was sure they had turned the staircase, he jogged back up the way whence they'd come, and slipped back into the hospital chambers.

"Scorpius!" Lily hissed in the darkening room.

"Lily!" He whispered back. "What happened? What's the matter? Was it- was it another event?"

"No- but Oh, Scorpius, it was so much worse-"

"Worse, but how- ?"

Loud, adult voices began to carry from the hall- the distinct, Scottish brogue of the headmistress, mingled with the undecipherable murmuring of two distressed parents. Scorpius looked wildly around for a place to hide in the open ward.

"No time!" Lily panicked quietly. "Bed!"

He wondered wildly for a moment if she meant to hide him underneath the thin sheets of her bed, but realized, in just the knick of time, she'd meant _underneath_ the bed. He threw himself to the ground, and had just pulled his long limbs inside the shelter of the bedskirts when the door swung open, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter and the headmistress came inside. He dared not breathe, or move an inch, lest they discover him. He heard a soft, girlish snore from the bed above him, and he knew Lily had feigned sleep.

The springs of the mattress groaned and gave away, and Scorpius shifted his head over so slightly to spy one red, high-heeled boot brush the bottom of the skirt.

"Do we know what happened, Minerva?" Came Ginny Weasley's usually warm voice, now fraught with worry.

"As I understand from young Weasley and Miss Longbottom, They had all been heading to dinner, when Lily became agitated and said she was feeling tired. Mr. Weasley and Miss Longbottom insisted on accompanying her back to Gryffindor house. On the third floor landing, Lily fainted and could not be stirred for several minutes, at which time I arrived at the scene and removed her here. By all accounts, she was having a completely normal afternoon and just collapsed. I have to ask, is there something here you're not telling me?"  
"Now, Minerva-" Harry started, but was quickly interrupted.

"Do NOT lie to me, Harry Potter! How many times did I stand over you in the middle of the night, in this very room? I know you were spoon-fed a steady diet of secrecy from the moment you stepped foot in this castle, but that is not how we do things anymore! If my student is a danger to herself or others, I need to know, and I need to know now."

Her fierceness belied her age, and Scorpius suppressed a shiver from under the bed. The mattress groaned again as Harry sat down next to his wife, and let out a very long and tired sigh.

"I don't know if I understand it myself, Professor. One minute we have our little happy Lily- and the next it's like our world's been turned upside down, and we aren't quite sure what to do, ourselves."

"What are you saying?"

He spoke like he was trying to get it over with: "She's a seer. Scorpius Malfoy witnessed her give prophecy on New Year's Eve, and she hasn't been the same since. We've done all we can to protect her, to give her space, but he don't know how to deal with this. I have talked to all of my contacts at the Department of Mysteries, and I swear not a bloody one of them has ever met an actual seer. It's useless. We're afraid if we tell her, if she knows about these things she's seeing, she'll go looking for trouble.

"There's something looming in the distance, Minerva, that's the one thing that is certain. My official stance as Head Auror is that there are no clear and present threats to Wizarding Britain. But if I know anything about prophecy- if I know anything about dark wizards and war- there exists a threat to us all, and for some reason my daughter was chosen as the harbinger."

The adults sat there in silence for a minute as the weight of his words washed over the headmistress. It wasn't anything Scorpius and Lily hadn't known or suspected, but it was quite another thing entirely to hear the Head Auror say it out loud. The blood beat into Scorpius's ears, deafening him with the sound of silence.

"Potter," Professor McGonagall started, her voice croaking, "I am so very, very sorry. You have given this world all of your bravery and kindness, but your peace is thwarted at every turn. Let me know what I can do to help. To help _all _of you."

McGonagall left them alone, and the Potters sat there for awhile, visiting with the faux-sleeping Lily, and murmuring to each other.

"Do you think she can be strong?" Ginny asked her husband weakly, whispering into her daughter's hair.

"What kind of question is that? Of course she can be strong, she's our daughter. She's half fiery Weasley and half Chosen One; it's in her blood.

Ginny snorted reluctantly.

"You mean she's Half-Potter, which means trouble is going to find her at every turn."

"It won't be so bad, Gin, there's still time. We'll figure it out, ok? In the meantime...we need to let her be a girl, and let her sleep. She doesn't need to know."

They left the room tiptoeing, and the door quietly clicked close behind them. Scorpius waited another moment before extricating himself from beneath the bed, and he looked up to see Lily's brown eyes glowing like embers in the light of the dying sun.

"L-Lily?"

She squeezed her eyes tight shut and brought a quivering hand to her forehead.

"He said it, Scor. Something's coming, and we can't stop it."

"That's not what he said, Lils, come on!"

He sat himself on the bed next to her, and took her hand from her face. She grimaced in protest, but let him anyway. They sat there in silence for awhile, his fingers around her wrist. Neither of them made to move, even when the distant rumble of footsteps told them the school was heading towards their common rooms.

"What do we do, Scor? The whole world is in danger and it's all- it's all on me!"

"Hush. You heard your father, yes? You are the daughter of bloody war heroes! You know what heroes do?"

"They fight."

"Yes, they fight."


	8. Chapter 8: Parties Again

**A/N:** _Sorry for the horrible gap between chapters! I kind__of got a bit stuck with a few passages, and I know this isn't the best/ most interesting chapter by far, but I felt like it was still important to the story, and I kind of just want to move on to the more exciting parts at this point! Please review, I really appreciate all the feedback, constructive of otherwise! Enjoy!_

* * *

"Lily! We talked about this! Your mother and I think Ancient Runes would be a much better use of your time."

Lily rolled her eyes and continued to flip through a copy of _Teen Witch Weekly _that she'd borrowed from Alicia. She had been enjoying a nice lounge on her favorite lawn chair, when her parents accosted her and began questioning her choice of electives.

"What do I need Ancient Runes for?" She whined. "I'm already signed up for Arithmancy. Am I going to be a curse-breaker or something?"

"But Divination, Lily? It's so- _wooly_. Neville's said Alicia is taking Care of Magical Creatures-"

"_No, _dad! I've made up my mind. I think Divination looks interesting."

"Interesting? This is your future we're talking about!"

"Ironically, yes."

"Don't be smart with your father, Lily Potter!" Ginny chimed in. "You know what he means."

"Lily, dearest, please listen to reason!"

She looked blankly between the two of them, crossing her arms defiantly.

Harry weathered her stony silence for only a moment before throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"She's your daughter!"

Lily breathed a sigh of relief when they went inside to argue about that comment. She didn't feel the need to defend her choice to her parents. They knew her Deep Dark Secret, and so did she- even if they didn't know she knew it. If Divination could help her prepare her even the _slightest_ bit for her life as a seer, she was willing to sift through some of the codswallop.

The lush, green lawn peeked over her toes, rolling out to the orchard beyond, and the sound of her brothers arguing drifted out of an upstairs window. July had barely arrived, and they were already at each others' throats. She was counting down the minutes until she could escape their constant bickering and be around actual human beings. The Scamanders were due back from Argentina later in the day, and the families were planning to meet at The Leaky Cauldron that evening, to celebrate the twins' birthday. Lysander had written her a lovely, long letter the previous week, and it had done much to take her mind off her ever-present dreams.

It wasn't that the dreams were all unpleasant, persay.

A lot of dreams started with the Golden Lady. Usually, they would walk through the forest in silence. Other times, they would stand at the edge of a great, misty lake. Lily would scream at her, all sorts of things; obscenities, curses, questions for answers or advice. The Lady would just stare at her wistfully and give a sad smile. When she spoke, (if she spoke at all), she only told Lily to "Dream." After a while, the Lady would descend into the mists. Then Lily would wake up.

Sometimes, the dreams changed.

They would be standing there, the Lady and Lily, in the forest, or by the lake, and the sky would start to burn. The smell of sulfur sank to the earth and burned Lily's eyes. A thousand great, black birds would rise from the trees and screech horrible, victorious shrieks. Lily didn't know how she knew the shrieks were victorious, only that they made her feel terribly alone and scared. The shrieking morphed into cruel laughter, and the world went up in flames. Then Lily would wake up.

If any of her family asked her, Lily wouldn't tell them she hadn't been sleeping lately. She wouldn't mention the Glowing Lady or the shrieking nightmares; she would smile serenely and tell them everything was quite alright, and would they mind shutting her bedroom door on the way out? And then she would write to Scorpius.

_Dear Scorpion,_

_Are you well? Things have been a right laugh around here. Albus and James won't stop bickering, so I can't wait for you to visit, if only so someone else can join in my misery. Did you ask your father about spending part of the holiday with us? I know they must miss you terribly, but honestly, I'm being selfish when I say I could use another body around here to diffuse the tension. I'm certain you've heard- James has been invited to fly try-outs for the Cannons and the Wasps; he's being insufferable, and Al is sulking in the most childish way. Mostly, I've been keeping to myself and studying my textbooks. That lady comes around a lot, but she's never very helpful, and the birds make quite a racket some nights, but I'm getting by OK. Sending lots of warm thoughts to you in your big scary manor-house, and we hope to see you soon. _

_Your friend, _

_Lily_

The trick was keeping it both casual and cryptic. She needed to add just enough nonsense to throw any snooping parents (or brothers) off the scent, but keep it just intelligible enough as to not be thrown into St. Mungo's. She'd sent that letter out that morning, tied to the leg of one of her mother's three owls, a tawny named Duchess. It had been just before breakfast, so neither Albus nor James had been awake to interrogate her. She couldn't imagine the teasing she would endure if they knew she was sending early-morning missives to Scorpius.

* * *

At 7 o'clock in the evening, the Potter family gathered around their hearth and stepped, one by one, into the flames. Lily was shunted to the side as her brothers raced forward in their quests to go through first. She brushed off the minor offense, and picked a piece of lint off of her dress. She had not been so sure about the dress when she saw it the shop with her mum and gram, but they assured her the light shade of blue set off her brown eyes quite nicely.

When it was her turn, she said "Diagon Alley" in a small, clear voice, and closed her eyes against the whirling grates and twisting flames. She arrived with a small thump, on the main hearth of The Leaky Cauldron, but managed a graceful fall. An excited Alicia rushed to pull her to her feet, and pulled her into a warm hug.

"I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Leese, you saw me five days ago!"

"Well that's _ages_ in best friend time, isn't it? I guess school has me spoiled, I'm so used to seeing you everyday! What have I missed? What's new?"

"Nothing really, I swear. I mean, I did get this letter from Sander…"

Alicia let out an unearthly shriek and clapped her hands.

"Tell me all about it! Did he proclaim his undying love for you? You guys are going to get married and have little ginger babies, I just know it!"

"Well, no- ew, slow down! He just said he was looking forward to seeing me? And some other stuff, I guess. Mostly it was just about the things they'd seen in Argentina. It's quite interesting, actually. They were helping set up a colony of merpeople, and he's learned a good bit of mermish."

Alicia lost the dreamy look from her face and gave small pout.

"That's interesting, I suppose. I just think it would be a tad more exciting if he'd told you how he wanted to run his fingers through your long, silken hair and sweep you onto his broomstick."

"As your friend, I think I should advise you to stop reading your mum's romance novels."

They stepped away from the hearth and joined the rest of the small party. The Scamanders had yet to arrive, but the Potters, assorted Weasleys, and Neville mingled animatedly, while Alicia's mum busied herself setting out various dishes and flagons. James picked one up, sniffed it curiously, and snuck a sip while his mum chatted with his Aunt Angelina. Fast as a whip, Ginny swiveled and flicked her wand in his direction, causing the flagon to vanish in his grasp.

"Not on your life, James Sirius Potter!" She shrieked, sounding awfully like her mother, (and causing her brothers to flinch). The cousins erupted in raucous laughter, and James sulked over to the corner. Lily rolled her eyes, and saw the Scamander family slip in amidst the commotion.

"Lysander! Lorcan! Happy Birthday!" She squealed, and she rushed over to greet her friends. Their blonde hair looked shocking against their preternaturally browned faces,and they embraced the room with toothy white smiles. "How are you?"s and "How was Argentina?"s reverberated around the room as the family made their way around and clasped their friends. Lysander and Lily finally met again and he gave her an extra long hug, earning them a knowing look from Alicia before she pointedly wandered away.

"Good summer so far, Lils?"

"Yes, it's alright! How was Argentina? I read your letter, but tell me everything! What about the mermaids? I've never even seen the ones at Hogwarts, dad said they're vicious looking," she rambled excitedly.

"These ones weren't like that! They were sirens, absolutely stunning, and so friendly. Actually," he paused, reaching into his pocket. "They made this."

He procured a small package, wrapped in colored paper, and slipped it into her hand.

"Sander! It's your birthday. You're not supposed to be getting other people gifts," she admonished quietly.

"But I _wanted_ too," he insisted, his face blushing beneath the tan.

She squeezed his shoulder gratefully and tugged on the edges of the wrapping, ripping the paper slightly as it pulled back; they revealed a beautiful, simple bracelet of woven together seashells.

"It's lovely," she breathed, acutely aware of the sound of her brothers' laughter, somewhere behind her. She clasped the bracelet around her thin wrist and smiled shyly.

"I'm glad you like it," he said, his face reddening still. "Lily, maybe we could hangout this school year, just us?"

Lily was a smart girl: she knew what he was asking, but she didn't know how she felt about it. Part of her, the part of her that shared secrets with Alicia behind cupped hands, and slathered on strawberry lipgloss by the tube, soared at the thought. The other part- the part that had strange dreams, and saw the future- quietly protested that spending time with Lysander would only distract her from her responsibility. So she only gave him a warm hug, before they wandered off to find their friends.

* * *

Scorpius had done a lot of thinking in his summer solitude. His parents, weary that they were growing apart from their only child, insisted he stay at the manor for the duration of the holiday. And so it transpired, he spent most of his days in the house's neat library; an addition his father had built for appearances alone. Scorpius couldn't recount ever seeing either one of his parents in the pristine, high-ceilinged room, but the light filtering in through the narrow capel windows reminded him of the North Tower at Hogwarts, and comforted him considerably through the long, droll summer days. He delved even further into his extracurricular research, under the guise of "homework", and except for family meals (three-times a day), and their perfectly coiffed, weekly family outings, his parents left him to himself in that little-used section of the manor.

He thought about the upcoming school year, and their Quidditch chances- since James had been signed to the Wimbourne Wasps in mid-July, he was thus barred from competing at Hogwarts. He thought about Willa and her light-hearted letters from her holiday in France, and their stolen kiss in the Herbology courtyard shortly before the end of term (his first). And he thought about Lily, and how awfully alone she must have felt, in Godric's Hollow, with her bickering brothers and endless nightmares to keep her company. He wished he could have paid the Potters a visit, for he missed Albus and Lily both.

The first week of August, his father journeyed into the library to intrude on his relative solitude. So far, his parent's had just let him be, and this marked the first time one of them walked amongst the tomes that summer. Scorpius himself was situated in the simple, yet luxurious desk at the end of the long room, surrounded by stacks of books that may or may not have been useful to him. On top of everything, he really had been doing homework: he had been pouring over a particularly nasty Arithmancy assignment before being interrupted.

Draco put his hands behind his back, and cleared his throat in a rather stuffy way. Scorpius suppressed an eye-roll and looked dutifully up at his father.

"Yes, sir?"

Apparently satisfied with this greeting, he strode easily across the room before he stood behind his son.

"Ah, Arithmancy?" He asked solicitously, examining the papers. "Never had the head for it, you know."

"I'm not sure I do either," Scorpius responded half-heartedly. He was rewarded with a light smack to the back of the head and a ruffling of his shaggy blonde hair.

Draco fiddled with an ink well, deliberating, before addressing him again.

"We're having an engagement here at the manor, Friday next," he said casually. "And I would like you to be in attendance."

His parents frequently held gatherings and parties, though he avoided them as a general rule, hiding away either in the library or his room. Scorpius started to protest, but his father held up one shushing finger.

"I know you find my line of work to be boring, and quite low on your list of interests, but whatever you decide to do with your life, you're responsible for all this-" He gestured around vaguely. "-when I'm gone. So whether you want to or not, I would like you to at least learn a bit about the family business, please Scorpius."

Draco hesitated for a moment, as though he wanted to say something more. He settled for lightly ruffling his son's hair before sweeping out of the room.

Scorpius didn't know much about his father's work, that much was true. Only that it involved lots of money, and rubbing shoulders with the right people. The Malfoy family still remained largely unpopular in the higher echelons of society, but Galleons tended to speak louder than words, and Draco had managed to eke out a respectable, if modest, reputation with his peers. It interested Scorpius not at all. At nearly fifteen, he had not yet begun to think seriously of his career after Hogwarts, though he had vague fantasies about applying for entrance to the healing academy. A bit of a lark, really.

He stood up lazily from his post and stretched his arms above his head; the bones in his shoulders cracked with stiffness and he yawned before following Draco's path out the door. He stepped into the big empty hall and sighed. After spending so much time in Godric's Hollow with the Potters, he'd come to appreciate how obnoxiously large and empty his own home was. He was a bit weary of making the trek through the silent corridors to locate his mother. At least at school, he could cast a quick locator spell and be on his way.

Starting in the most likely places, Scorpius made his way about the manor: the formal drawing room, the dining room, and the den. The Malfoy family employed a modest number of servants, and they tacitly ignored him as he poked around. He finally found his mother in the Solarium, idly tending to the exotic flowers therein. Astoria hummed a soft tune to herself and looked up cheerfully when her son walked in, obviously delighted that he had sought her out.

"Scorpius, darling! To what do I owe your presence?" She smiled warmly and drew him into a soft hug.

"Nothing particular," he said nonchalantly, giving her a light squeeze. "Just thought I'd pop in and see my mother. Though, well, there was one thing- father said something about me attending one of your parties? I mean, thank you both so much for the invitation, but I have to decline. I'd love to go, only I- I'd rather not." He finished, dropping all pretense.

She gave him that knowing look that mothers give their children and shook her head.

"My dear, just humor your father. I know that we," she whispered conspiratorially, "Know you are destined for other things, but you might learn a thing or two from him, you know."

"But- mum!" He said exasperated, "I've got- things- to do! And it all just sounds dreadfully boring!"

He knew he sounded like a petulant child, but felt powerless to stop it.

"Oh, it won't be so bad. Why- one of your teachers is coming! I can't place the name right now, but I believe she teaches transfiguration. You like transfiguration, don't you, sweetheart? Won't that be nice?"

Scorpius felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle unpleasantly,and he found he was rather chilly in the heat of the Solarium.

"Professor Corvidae?" He asked sharply.

His mother nodded eagerly.

"That's the one! I've not met her, but I heard she's lovely, and-"

She continued to ramble, but he wasn't listening. He nodded his head distractedly, mumbled his departure, and headed in the direction of his bedroom.

Despite the fact that in the last year Professor Corvidae had done nothing at all, or very little, to arouse Scorpius's suspicion, he harbored for her an intense distrust. The phrase "false preceptor" echoed around his head, and he swallowed against the bad taste in his mouth. She taught classes effectively, and answered questions efficiently, but he cared very little for her lessons. There was something so shiny and fleeting about her that made his skin crawl: her symmetrical face, her white teeth and red lips, all looked grotesque to Scorpius. While Al and the other boys turned into besotted puppy dogs whenever she walked into the room, he regarded her with a cool, polite indifference. Lily was no better: she simply gushed about the young, hip teacher, who (it was rumoured) had once conducted a passionate affair with a handsome, foreign prince. The thought of her waltzing around the halls of his family's home made him uneasy. He had to write Lily. He cut a wild tear through the manor, back to the calm, still quiet of the library.

_Dearest Lils,_

_Judging by Al's most recent letter, I can only assume it's a right laugh at your house right now. As I'm sure you know, he is completely furious about James ruining Gryffindor's cup chances in favor of a professional Quidditch career. How selfish of him. My dear best friend seems to forget that he comes from an entire family of excellent Quidditch players, and I know you'll be ready for tryouts in September. I know we've talked about your doubts before, but I think you should do it, Lily. You're a shoe-in, with or without your brother as captain._

_Presently, I wanted to confirm we would continue your Transfiguration lessons this year. You're much improved, but it would feel utterly irresponsible to abandon you to the increased demands of third year level Transfiguration. Speaking of Transfiguration, my parents have just informed me that the delightful Professor Corvidae will be joining us for a dinner party Friday next, and my presence will also be required. You know how I feel about our charming teacher, and I'm looking forward to speaking with her directly. _

_In all seriousness, I wish I could send you some peace and quiet to keep you company, but my deepest condolences will have to suffice. Less than a month till term, at any rate. _

_Regards,_

_Scorpius. _

He thought that looked all right. Easy for Lily to understand, but veiled just enough to shield the contents from Albus's prying eyes. Al had mentioned on several occasions his habit of snooping through Lily's mail, and he didn't want him to catch wind of what they were doing, or worse- assume Scorpius was sending his precious baby sister love notes.

* * *

The days leading up to the dinner party flew by much faster than Scorpius had anticipated. Time passed with alarming speed, and Scorpius didn't even have any homework left to occupy his wandering mind. Before he had time to blink, the day of the party arrived to much fanfare. Caterers, servants, and professional decorators swarmed the manor, wands and hands working quickly to, as his mother said, "put the place together." (Not that the house was ever in anything other than flawless repair.) The cloying scent of a hundred enchanted flower arrangements assaulted his senses, and made him dumb with allergies. However, after trying to use this sorry state as an excuse to miss the soiree, his mother fixed him right up with a simple spell that left him feeling quite clear headed, yet somehow more miserable than before. An hour and a half before the guests were to arrive, Scorpius was kicked out of the Solarium, where he had been brooding since mid-morning, and sent up to his rooms to make himself presentable.

He slicked his hair back in the large, silver mirror, and pulled at the collar of his expensive, emerald green dress robes. The stiff fabric dug into his neck, but he had to admit the effect wasn't altogether unflattering on his person. He looked like a right proper little Slytherin, he thought distastefully. A sharp rap at the door interrupted his musings, and he snatched his Gryffindor pin off of the top of his bureau before joining his parents in the front hall.

The guests were a varied bunch: esteemed clients, colleagues, and acquaintances of Mssr. Malfoy. Some looked quite at home in the lofty hall- the Goblins especially- while a few others looked around with looks of subtle trepidation. The guests funnelled to the drawing room, where hors d'oeuvres were being served. Scorpius rarely paid attention to whose hand he was shaking, and he had long since tuned out to the droning litany of introductions streaming from his father. Until-

"Scorpius, of course you know Professor Corvidae?"

He snapped out of his reverie to meet the woman's sharp gaze. Her blood-red lips parted into a leering, toothy smile that caused Scorpius sudden, inexplicable discomfort.

"Yes. Professor, how are you?" He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Quite well, Mr. Malfoy. How kind of your parents to invite me to this most intimate gathering! I trust you've been working on your homework over the holiday?"

"Yes, professor. I think you'll enjoy my essay on Gamp's Law. I based my thesis on organic multiplication and diminishing quality."

"What a clever boy you are!" Corvidae simpered.

They were playing nice, but the air crackled between them. She bored into him with her sparkling, glassy eyes and false smile, and he stared back calmly, unwilling to let her assert her dominance. Suddenly, Scorpius had the strangest feeling she was trying to delve into his mind. He'd studied the theory of Occlumency, and knew his father to be well-versed, but had yet to attempt it himself. It was with mild frustration he looked away.

"Tell me, Scorpius, will you still be tutoring Lily this year? Why, she's so much improved under your tutelage."

Nagging, creeping fear spread throughout his body, though her wasn't sure why exactly. He still had no solid proof that Corvidae was the evil, horrible wench he just _knew_ she was, but he didn't like the way her voice danced around the word "Lily." He felt like he was in a dangerous tango, and it was his turn to move.

"Erm, yes. It's a bit of a favor, really. Her older brother is my best mate."

"Ah- I see. Duty can be so tiresome. I could find another student to tutor her, if you'd like?"

His panic increased as his lie bounced between them.

"No, no! Quite alright, professor. I don't mind. I mean to say, we're in the same house, so it's really not a bother."

"Oh- if you're sure," she answered loftily. "If you change your mind, let me know! O.W.L year can be quite trying, and I do have a vacancy in my own tutoring rotation. I'd be more than happy. Such a lovely girl, you know."

She walked away and mingled about the guests, and Scorpius's eyes followed her about the room. As he listened to her tinkling, fake laugh and glossy affectations, he vowed to himself that she would never spend a minute alone with Lily- not if he had anything to say about it.


	9. Chapter 9: Premonition

**Sorry for the long wait between updates! I adopted a dog, I'm planning my wedding, and I work full-time- forgive me! I still love my story and I intend to see it to the end. Please please please review and tell me what you think! I love seeing my inbox full of constructive criticism and observations. **

**I don't own HP, but please enjoy :)**

* * *

Lily looked even smaller when she was in the air. Her blazing hair whipped around her face in flaming ribbons, and she let out a delighted whoop as she weaved gracefully around the goalposts. Scorpius watched her circle the pitch, a glimmering red-gold firefly in the distance. She looked quite at home in her Gryffindor team robes. She'd pummeled the other contenders in trials, of course; you didn't grow up with a famous Chaser for a mum and fail at Quidditch. And while she did not cut the same disciplined figure as James or Albus, she moved with a whimsical poise that was entirely Lily.

Scorpius was watching her so intently, he nearly got knocked off his broom, courtesy of MacMillan, who made up for his many personal shortcomings by being a particularly brutish Beater. Tyrsa, the new Gryffindor Captain and a fellow chaser, shouted at him as she whizzed by, and he redoubled his focus and put his head back in the game. Lettie Hobbs stole the quaffle from under a Hufflepuff chaser and tossed it his way, and he shot off down the pitch. MacMillan reared up in front of him again, bat in hand, and he passed it back to Lettie. They continued this zigzag maneuver all the way to the Hufflepuff goalposts. Scorpius scored an easy goal, with an assist from Lettie, which put them at 40-10 for Gryffindor. Hufflepuff wasn't their fiercest opponent, but everyone knew the first match set the tone for the season. Despite the unexpected loss of their veteran Seeker, Gryffindor fully expected to keep the Cup another year.

Tyrsa scored them another goal, further drawing out the lead, and Scorpius chanced another glance at Lily. She was floating over the Ravenclaw stands, determinedly scanning the Horizon for any sign of the Golden Snitch. While he was glad they were thoroughly embarrassing MacMillan and the other Hufflepuffs, he'd hoped for Lily's sake that she'd catch the Snitch quickly, thereby securing her reputation as a notable Seeker. Scorpius suspected her of deliberately drawing it out, to give Gryffindor an early lead in the running for the house cup. He had to admit, it was a shrewd tactical move, but he really wished she'd get a move on. If she left it go too long, the Hufflepuff Seeker could get lucky.

So wrapped up in his analysis was he, Scorpius barely had time to register Lily's grin when she angled her broom and headed straight for him. The Hufflepuff Seeker stared for a moment, dumbfounded, before clumsily trailing in her wake. Scorpius knew it had to be some sort of ruse or fancy; she wouldn't actually hit him. She raced closer by the second, but he never thought for a moment she'd deliberately-

SMACK.

Their flesh collided as she crashed into him, and it was all tangled limbs and ruffled twigs. They tumbled towards the ground, and in a moment of astonishing clear-headedness, he whipped his wand from his pocket and cast a sloppy cushioning charm. The hasty enchantment felt oddly viscous as he made contact, and he and Lily both sunk to the ground rather slowly.

"What the BLOODY hell, Lily?" Scorpius started, rounding on her- but he stopped short. She'd pulled herself up and was grinning triumphantly. She raised her fist in the air, and he realized in the same moment as everyone else _exactly_ what the bloody hell. Lily had caught the Snitch; it's little wings beat furiously against her palm, and the Stadium went wild.

"AND GRYFFINDOR WINS, TWO HUNDRED TO TEN!"

The remaining players flew back to the ground, and Scorpius dusted his now-muddied and grass stained robes. He shook his head in bemusement as the rest of the team started cheering, and the Gryffindors poured down from the stands to celebrate winning the first game of the season.

"POTTER FOR PRESIDENT!" Somebody yelled, and it turned into a chant as they made their way towards the castle. Gone were the whispers of a "regrouping year"; Lily had won over the hearts of her many doubters. Forgoing the showers, the team decided to start the party early, and in all their wind-swept, mud-specked glory, led the charge to the common room.

Scorpius trailed slightly behind the revelers, still punch-drunk from the unexpected collision. Somehow, he knew they would be talking about that one for years: In Lily Potter's first match, she bowled over her teammate to catch the Snitch. Maybe she wouldn't go pro like her mother and brother, but she was still a damn good player.

They made through the grounds, the Great Hall, and up the staircase.

"I think you played well too, Malfoy," came a sultry voice behind him.

Scorpius turned and saw Willa; she must have doubled back around.

"Thank you, but Hufflepuff is basically practice," he joked.

"MacMillan wants to murder you."

He laughed: "I'm aware. We go way back; his blind hatred is almost charming at this point."  
"Speaking of charming, when are you taking me out again, Scorpius?" Willa pouted. "Leaves a girl feeling a little cheap when you act so cold.."

Scorpius pulled nervously on the neck of his soiled Quidditch robes, which suddenly felt quite hot. Of course he liked Willa, but he didn't feel like any reasonable opportunities had presented themselves since term had started. Between homework, Quidditch practice, and his and Lily's long hours in the North Tower, he'd hardly had a moment for taking out pretty girls. Though, if he were being honest, he could have taken her out for the first Hogsmeade trip, during which he had spent several memorable hours with both Albus and Lily, trying to break into the Shrieking Shack. He knew, in all truthfulness, that he was not the ideal suitor.

"Erm, well- you know.. fifth year and all, it's been a bit much."

"You could make it up to me by hanging out with me at the Victory Party..." she suggested.

"Oh. Of course!" He said dumbly, not quite sure what he was agreeing to.

The Gryffindors reached the common room, and found a few cheeky rebels had snuck ahead and preemptively nicked food from the kitchens. The various surfaces overflowed with cakes, pastries, and assorted hors d'oeuvres, courtesy of the Hogwarts Elves, and sweaty flagons of ice-cold pumpkin juice stood at the ready.

Scorpius glanced at his filthy appearance and felt very bedraggled next to his spotless date.

"Erm, I'll just go up and change, shall I?" He said to her awkwardly.

Willa dusted a bit of invisible dust off her skirt and smirked.

"Yes, please do."

Dodging several admirers, a few glasses of suspiciously cloudy pumpkin juice, and an eager James trying to talk shop, Scorpius made his way up the fifth year boys staircase and into the relative solitude of his dormitory. Relative meaning, of course, that Albus was already there, pulling a hooded jumper over his head.

"I saw Willa slow you up earlier," Albus teased. "You going to try to lock her down and make it official?"

"I don't know," Scorpius sighed. "It's an awful lot of pressure, you know?"

"Pressure? Pressure?! My best mate has the choicest girl in sixth year beating down his door- and he's talking about the pressure! I really can't believe you sometimes."

"You think I should go for it, yea? Maybe I should, shut you up. I'll get a girlfriend, and you can hole up in here alone, playing with your-"

Albus chucked a nearby trainer at his head.

"I was going to say Gobstones."

"Sure, but anyway, you're not the _only_ one who can get a date, Scor."

"Teagan Finnegan is _never_ going to date you, Al."

"Says you."

After a friendly scuffle, they made their way out of the dormitory together. Their reappearance was met with the minimal amount of fanfare, as the majority of the Gryffindors still crowded around Lily, offering congratulations and adulation.

A beaming James stood beside her, his hand on her shoulder, proudly telling anyone and everyone within earshot: "It runs in the family, you know."

Hunter McLaggen, a rather strapping boy in his fourth year, approached Lily as they looked on, eliciting a giggle from her, and a contemptuous glare from Albus.

"If he lays even one sweaty gorilla hand on my baby sister..." he growled.

"She's fourteen, Al... you and Marina Canto got kicked out of the library for snogging when you were fourteen," Scorpius reasoned.

Albus sputtered.

"But- but that's different! I am entirely more mature than her. Besides, Marina doesn't have any older brothers. McLaggen better watch his back."

Scorpius snorted, but in truth, he didn't like the way the younger boy leaned in and whispered in Lily's ear, either; of course, he knew Lily was entirely disinterested in dating, what with the whole "Secretly a Seer" thing.

"Did you forget about me?" Willa whispered, slinking in beside him.

Albus turned his attention away from McLaggen for a moment to raise an eyebrow at Scorpius and, feeling a spurt of spiteful confidence, Scorpius slid an arm around her thin waist.

"Of course not."

They found an unoccupied table, stacked high with sweets, and hid behind a precarious platter of pumpkin pasties.

"You must be terribly sore, Scorpius. It was very rude of Potter to run at you like that without a warning."

Scorpius shrugged off the slight at Lily, and decided to milk her sympathy.

"Oh yes, dreadfully achy," he groaned, making a show of stretching his muscled arms over his head.

"Tell me, where does it hurt?" She asked playfully.

"Oh, everywhere."

"Everywhere?" She asked, smirking.

"Yes, especially my lips."

"Well, let's see what we can do about that."  
The noise of the common room melted away, until there was nothing but the curious taste of lipstick and the warmth of her breath.

* * *

It's not as though she cared, really. Scorpius was free to snog whoever he wanted, it's just that she thought he had more decorum than all that. Willa Malone had better not cut into the time he spent helping her, was all. They had very important business to attend to, and Scorpius knew that. It was just very distasteful, and perhaps Al had rubbed off on him a bit too much.

Albus whooped good-naturedly at the sight of his friend making a fool of himself, but Lily sniffed disdainfully and turned her attention back to Hunter McLaggen, who was, "horribly handsome", as Alicia had put it so eloquently.

"Would you care for a stroll around the balcony?" He asked her smoothly.

"Oh!" She squeaked, surprised at his forwardness. "I'm sorry, that sounds lovely. Only- I'm sure our absence would be quite conspicuous."

"Come on, no pressure, they'll hardly notice you're gone."

Lily's face felt hot. Who did this guy think he was?  
"I said, that's quite alright, but I'll have to pass."

"It'll be fun," he insisted.

"Tell that to my brothers."

He shrugged and wandered away to seek out a more attainable companion, and Lily breathed a sigh of relief. McLaggen had a reputation, and was really a bit above her level. She looked around for Alicia, and noticed her friend slinking in through the portrait hole, looking very much like she was up to something.

They met eyes, and Alicia strode smoothly across the room, with an air of feigned casualness.

She bounced up the last few steps to Lily with a smug grin, and pulled her by her jumper to the window.

"I've got you a present," She whispered, barely audible, from the corner of her mouth.

"A present- but why?"

"Because you're brilliant, and you deserve it," Alicia said fiercely. "Just- out the hole, down the hall and to the left. Behind the portrait of Hagar the Hirsute. Now, go!"

Lily excused herself, amid much protest, to the showers and hurried upstairs to get the cloak. The cloak couldn't be said to belong to any one Potter child, but she happened to have it in her possession just then, and knew it was the easiest way to make a quick break through the portrait hole. She threw it over her head and skidded down the stairs, thanking the Gods there wasn't anybody lurking on the steps. Making sure no one was watching, she opened the portal as little as possible, and slipped silently through it.

She pulled the cloak off as soon as she was free of the common room, stuffed it under her jumper, and made her way down the hall. Lily approached the painting of a large, rather hairy woman, and tickled her underneath her bristly chin. Hagar the Hirsute giggled and swung open, revealing the dimly lit stone passage within, and-

"Lily!" Lysander whispered when he saw her. He offered her his hand, and she stumbled inside, pulling the portrait shut behind her.

"Lysander? What are you doing here? Alicia said she'd gotten me a present- oh! You're not- are you the present?" She laughed, realizing.

"I'm glad you think so," he mumbled, blushing in the torchlight.

They stood there awkwardly for a moment before Lysander gestured to the softest looking bit of floor. They say down against the stone wall, knee to knee.

"You flew brilliantly today. I almost cheered for Gryffindor," he teased.

"Yea, you won't be saying that when we smash Ravenclaw in a few weeks!"

"You wish, Potter!"

He bumped into her playfully, and their shoulders stayed touching. The contact sent a thrill through her blood, travelling her veins and setting her fingertips on fire. Without thinking about the consequences or anything else but that moment, Lily grabbed his hand. She enjoyed the feel of it, his palm against hers.

"Lily," He said seriously. "I like you."

"I know," she sighed.

"That's it? That's all I get?"

"I- I Iike you, too, Sander, okay? It's just, er… complicated."

"Complicated how?" He asked sulkily.

"Well first off, my brothers-"

"Aren't here."

"No."

She marshalled up more counter arguments, but didn't know why she was holding herself back. She deserved this, didn't she? Some normalcy might be nice. She imagined walks around the lake, and butterbeers by the fire, and maybe something more- letting Sander weave his fingers through her hair, and dipping her backwards like something off the cover of one of Alicia's mum's novellas-

He leaned closer, and Lily felt herself growing weak.

"Sander-"

"Shh."

He parted his lips and put them on hers. In the flickering firelight, she kissed him back. Both were clumsy and inexperienced, but neither cared. They could practice. Lily thought of Scorpius snogging Willa in the middle of the common room, and made up her mind. If he could snog people, why couldn't she? She suddenly had the urge to practice _a lot_.

* * *

Lily arrived at the North Tower ten minutes after the agreed upon time, groggy and tired, but cheerful. She'd stayed in that hidden passage a while, snogging and talking with Sander, before sneaking back into Gryffindor tower, long after her brothers and everyone else had retired to their dormitories, and the sunlight was peeking in through the long windows. Only a few revelers remained, passed out on the rug and draped over the sofa.

Alicia- bless- had enchanted the blankets on her bed to look like a sleeping body. Lily often wondered if she really deserved such a wonderful friend. It seemed like she'd only just slipped in her sheets when her alarm spell went off, and she'd stumbled out, pulling her jumper back over her head.

"You're late," Scorpius smirked as she collapsed at the table beside him, "Nice night?"

Lily peered at him haughtily, her good mood suddenly gone, and flipped open the nearest book with a loud thump.

"Yes, quite. I would ask you the same, but you certainly seemed to be enjoying yourself, last I saw."

His pale cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red, and it was her turn to smirk.

"Yea, well- where were you?" He spat defensively. "I practically had to curse your brothers to bed! You're welcome, by the way! You better not have been with that _awful _McLaggen, Al would have kittens-"

"It's none of your business who I was with!"  
"But you _were_ with someone!" He laughed victoriously.

"I- that- that's none of your business!" Lily sputtered, repeating herself. "What do you even care?"

"I don't," he said, shrugging and averting his eyes. "I just think it's funny, that's all."

"Well, it's not. And I'll do whatever I please, regardless of what Al or Jamie or _anybody else_ has to say about it, is that clear?"

"Er, yea," he stammered. "Fine Lils, can we just get on with it? Where are you at in Divination?"

"Oh, it's mostly stuff you and I have tried, so far: tasseomancy, palmistry, etcetera… I do like Professor Llyn, though. She's quite patient with me. Ooh- look at this! Ailuromancy- prophecy by cats. I know Wendelin is skulking around here somewhere, perhaps she knows something we don't," she joked hollowly.

Scorpius remembered his brush the previous year with Professor Llyn, and the peculiar way in which she knew so much about him from a single glance at his open hand.

"Oh, I don't know. I think palmistry might be worth a second look.." he mumbled.

"Really?" Lily peered at him skeptically, "It seems very subjective to me. We just sort of breezed over it in introduction, but it didn't seem very useful."

Scorpius rubbed his temple in frustration.

"That's why you have to focus! I thought this wasn't just schoolwork? Maybe if you applied yourself-"

"Applied myself? What do you think I'm doing, Scor? While Alicia is lying about in the common room, where am I? Here with you! When Al is pissing about in the Quidditch pitch, I am here! When Sander asks me-"

"Ahhh!" Scorpius laughed. "Lysander Scamander. I should have known. That's who you were with last night."

"Are we still talking about that? I can't believe you! What do you have to say about it, anyway?"

"Nothing. I have nothing to say about it."

"Fine!"

"Fine!

"Can we focus on this then?"

"Yes!"

In the heat of the moment, they had both sprung from their chairs and stood facing each other, defiant and angry. Lily wasn't sure why she'd let him get to her so much, only that he had, and she regretted it. She un-balled her fists and sat back down. Scorpius looked at her a moment before doing the same, straightening his button down as he took his seat.

Lily leafed through the dense tome in front of her, but her mind swirled uncontrollably in other directions. Maybe she was imagining it, but she thought his lips looked swollen. She brushed her fingers against her own lips absentmindedly, wondering if they looked the same.

It was though a shield charm had sprung up between them, and she didn't know how to break it back down. The silence was deafening, and she could hardly focus over the roar of it. The swift turning of a page cut through the air like a knife.

They were friends, weren't they? She'd known him since she was 10 years old. They'd spent warm days in the orchard behind her house, and gray Sunday mornings in the solitude of The Tower. Why did she feel like everything was changing?

* * *

If word spread fast that Lily Potter and Lysander Scamander were an "item", word spread equally as fast that Scorpius Malfoy and Willa Malone could be caught snogging at mealtimes and between classes.

"_Ugh_. Can't they find a room?" Lily whined over a piece of buttered toast.

Alicia glanced up from her charms homework and gave an apathetic shrug. It was Friday, and they'd already had this same one-sided conversation every morning that week, and for the past month.

"I mean, Sander and I snog, obviously, but I don't put everyone off their breakfast."

She dropped the untouched toast on her plate.

"Hey, Lils!"

Lysander walked up from behind Lily and put his arms around her middle. She felt a flicker of awkwardness, but shrugged it off. She wasn't quite used to being somebody's girlfriend yet. Though she and Alicia had spent countless hours dreaming of this eventuality, the moment itself felt flat; the constant hugging was constricting, and the kissing confusing. What was that thing he was trying to do with his tongue, and where the hell was she supposed to put her hands?

"Hey, you," she smiled. He leaned down to give her a peck, and Lily's face flushed in embarrassment, as her harsh words about Scorpius and Willa swam around in her head.

"Watch it," Albus growled from halfway down the table, looking very disgruntled. Not only was had his best friend been replaced with a slobbering prat, but his sister had finally succumbed to the long-promised smarmy Ravenclaw. It seemed that it did not matter that he had known Lysander since childhood; any boy who put his hands on Lily automatically earned his contempt.

"Shove off, Al!" Lily growled, suddenly sensitive. "Just cause you've not got a girlfriend and everyone else has, doesn't mean you can go around being a whiny prat all the time." She met eyes with Scorpius, who unstuck himself from Willa long enough to see the commotion. For some inexplicable reason, this only made her angrier, and she shoved off the bench in a huff.

"Come on Sander, walk me to Transfiguration," she commanded.

"You're the boss," he mumbled, and he tripped trying to keep up with the wave of fiery hair zooming across the hall.

Lily twisted her hands in frustration. Her brother really _shouldn't_ be such an arse, but she knew she'd overreacted. A small part of her felt like maybe she was starting to crack under the pressure. She longed to be alone in the tower, but she hadn't been there in weeks; since their fight, she'd barely been able to look at Scorpius, let alone talk to him. Her transfiguration marks were falling, her dreams were getting worse, and Quidditch practice passed in a dull blur. They'd smashed Ravenclaw, (much to Lysander's chagrin), but only because their seeker was blinder than her gram's Aunt Muriel, and couldn't catch a Snitch if it smacked him in the face. Lily showed up to practice later and left earlier, desperate to skirt the unbreachable void that had sprung up between them.

"Are you alright, Lils?" Lysander called tentatively.

"Yes," she sighed, "I'm just irritated. I _told you_ my brothers would be difficult. I'm just- it's all very stressful, alright? Classes and friends and brothers and Quidditch and, and-"

She stopped short. What would he say if he knew? Would she still be lovely, little Lily- or would he think her a freak? What if everyone knew she led a double life as the harbinger of death and suffering? She held back a sob.

Lysander stood there, bewildered by his crying girlfriend, and patted her awkwardly on the shoulder.

A sudden, sharp pang of longing pierced her heart, as she thought of Scorpius and their tower. He was her best friend; why couldn't she have realized that before she'd driven him away?

After a few shuttered assurances that she would be okay, Lysander left for Charms, and she went into Professor Corvidae's classroom. The pretty teacher spared a cursory nod as she walked into the classroom, but didn't ask why she'd been crying. She took a seat near the back, and laid her head on the cool, hard desktop. She hadn't been sleeping well at all. The seats around her filled up, and the dull buzz of chatter soothed her frayed nerves. She barely caught the beginning of Corvidae's lecture before she dozed off.

Of course, she dreamed.

_Her ribs hurt- she'd been running- and her long hair stuck to her neck in clumps. She was alone, but screaming echoed in the distance. She'd paused to catch her breath, but the room- a long, dark hall- was filling up with was running out of time. Footsteps echoed behind her, and she turned with a start. Scorpius's face swam before her watering eyes, and she wasn't sure if he was actually there, or if she'd only wanted to see him just then, when all her endings felt so near. He grabbed her hand, and he felt solid enough. She began protesting, but a loud crash reverberated throughout the building. She let out a guttural scream, full of anger and frustration._

"_Come and get me, you bitch!" She heard herself cry. "LEAVE. THEM. BE. It's me you want, COME AND GET ME, you coward, I'm ready for you, I'm-"  
_ _Cruel laughter drowned out all other noise. The sound made her shiver, and her resolve weakened. The figure stepped through the smoke, hidden by the chaos. Fear gripped her heart, but she defied it. If she was going to die, she wouldn't die on her knees._

"Lily? Lily! Someone help, go get McGonagall!"

Hushed voices buzzed around Lily, and she let out a choking gasp as her lungs filled with fresh, clean air. She squinted against the assault of the bright, morning sunshine streaming in through the tall windows, and coughed the acrid taste of smoke and suffering out of her system.

* * *

The next few hours were rather dull. There were no examinations or fretful teachers, like there had been the last time. Clearly, they were under orders from the Headmistress to make as little a fuss as possible. Visitors were turned away at the door, and she allowed herself to feel a small amount of gratitude towards Madam Pomfrey. She couldn't stand the befuddled look on Alicia's face, or the worry in Lysander's voice, and was glad she wouldn't have to deal with their anxious ministrations just yet. Her parents arrived shortly before noon, and she couldn't pretend she was happy they'd come.

"You know, no one else's parents come up to the school when they end up in the hospital wing," she sulked.

"Now Lily, dear, we're only worried-"

"I fell asleep in class, dad! That's all. I fell and hit my head. Nothing funny," She lied.

Her parents exchanged knowing looks, and Lily felt hateful. Anger welled in her chest, and she bit back awful, traitorous tears.

"Oh, Lilikins," Ginny cooed, and Lily allowed herself to be held in strong, soft arms. Her father stroked her hair softly, and she sobbed harder, snotting all over the place and ruining her mum's robes. The three of them sat like that for awhile.

"Is it Quidditch? They can work you awfully hard. I remember when we were in school-"

"No, it's fine, mum. Really. I'm just worried about schoolwork and stuff, I guess."  
At least it was part of the truth.

Ginny frowned slightly.

"You've always been a smart girl, sweetheart. You needn't worry so."

"I just do, mum! Quidditch it fine. School is fine. Everything. Is. Fine."

It wasn't their fault, but she couldn't help feeling like they were somehow responsible. She longed for the days when her dad could fix any of her problems with a flick of his wand, and when her mum's outstretched hand was all the guidance she needed.

The distant rumble of footsteps eventually signaled the end of morning lessons, and the student body migrated towards the Great Hall. Lily insisted they let her be, and practically shoved them out of her draped sanctuary.

"How many times do I need to tell you I'm fine?" She whined.

She fell back into her pillows and crossed her arms: picture-perfect obstinance.

"At least once more," Harry said.

After several forehead kisses and admonishments about getting to bed at a reasonable time, they left her to go speak with the Headmistress, and it was just her and Madam Pomfrey.

"You're free to go, Miss Potter," the Matron huffed from her desk, "But I must advise you to eat a hearty lunch and rest. You need a good night's sleep."

"Yes, Matron," she sighed, knowing she probably wouldn't.

She hopped off the bed with Seeker's grace and grabbed her robes from the bedstand.

"And Potter-"

"Yes, Matron?"

The ancient healer bit her lip and flicked her wand.  
"Here, take- take this," she said nervously in her creaking, ancient voice.

Lily caught the tiny crystal vial that flew towards her then. In tiny, neat script, the label said, "Potion for a Dreamless Sleep." She looked at Madam Pomfrey questioningly.

"I'm the Matron, for Merlin's Sake. Forgive me for picking a few things up. You're your father all over again, you know! But that," she told her, nodding at the vial, "Is a good night's sleep. Pip pip, Miss Potter!"

Lily understood herself to be excused.

She sorely wished for the Cloak as she slunk down the corridor, staying close to the wall and listening for voices. She made it to the staircase and thanked her lucky stars for the lunch hour. None of her friends were really known to skip a meal, (least of all, Lysander), and she found the rest of her way to the North Tower unimpeded. She was glad she'd never told anyone; imagine if Alicia or Sander popped in while she was studying advanced palmistry? They'd think she was touched in the head.

Lily took the last few steps towards the door and sweet, sweet solitude when she stopped cold in her tracks. There were voices; a feminine giggle carried through the heavy wooden door and she felt her face drain of color.

She didn't know why she'd expected him to keep it a secret: of course Scorpius wouldn't be able to resist using their clandestine location to have meetings with his awful, hideous _girlfriend_. But she felt betrayed, and sick to her stomach. Her heart beat faster, and she thought she might throw up on the carpet. She might have passed out there in the hall, if not for her enduring embarrassment of being found by her erstwhile best friend and his sneering arm candy. Suddenly filled with a feeling she couldn't quite understand, she threw open the door, and fell backwards in embarrassment.

She had not found Scorpius and Willa behind the door. Instead, in the dappled light of the high windows, was her cousin, Rose, and her best friend, Teagan Finnegan, locked in a tender embrace.

Luckily, Scorpius appeared behind her to catch her fall.

"Alright?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Erm."

Scorpius poked his head through the doorway before Lily could stop him, and he immediately rejoined her in the hallway.

"Oh."

"Yea."

"Well, I guess that explains why Al's never had much luck with Teagan."

Lily snorted.

Rose and Teagan appeared in threshold, looking fretful and flushed. Rose's eyes sought Lily's, and she peered anxiously at her younger cousin.

"Lily, please, don't- don't tell my parents?" She pleaded. "Mom will be cross I'm distracted from my studies. And my dad- well, you know my dad. He'll need time. I'm not ready for that. You understand, Lily?"

Lily was so punch drunk she couldn't immediately respond; Rose had never seemed to be remotely interested in boys, though now the reason seemed obvious. Catching her perfect, rule-abiding cousin having a secret snog with her best friend was the last thing she'd expected to do that day. She didn't exactly feel different about her cousin, but she felt like maybe she understood her a little bit better now.

"Of course she won't," Scorpius offered.

"No- no, I won't. Rose, I would never! It's your business. Of course I won't. But Teagan," she added sternly.

"Yes?" Said the willowy brunette, slightly surprised at being addressed.

"Let my brother down sooner than later, would you? He's insufferable."

The two older girls smirked, but a nod of agreement passed between them. Their secret rendezvous had been discovered, and they no longer had use for the North tower, so they excused themselves to the library, keeping a respectable distance between them as they walked away.

Lily and Scorpius stood there in silence as Rose and Teagan made their way down the hall, and Lily couldn't help thinking she could see the sparks jump between them. It absolutely made sense; of course there was no one else for Rose. It had always been her and Teagan, with their silent exchanges and secret humor. Lily didn't understand anything about love outside of the kind she felt for her friends and family, but she was suddenly sure that was what Rose and Teagan shared. She didn't feel that way about Lysander, but perhaps that came later? His attention was both exciting and stifling. What did they talk about anymore? Ever since they'd started dating, they traded making jokes and hanging out with friends for kissing and cooing.

Scorpius pushed the door open again, and nodded his head inside. Lily followed him in with a sigh.

"How'd you know I'd be here?"

Scorpius shut the door behind them and shot her a curious look.

"Because this is where you would come," he answered simply.

"You heard?" She guessed.

"I heard," he confirmed. "The official rumor is that you're a delicate little flower."

"Shove off."

He smirked.

"If that isn't true, do you want to tell me what really happened?"

Lily collapsed in a chair and put her head down on the table.

"It was a dream."

"Naturally."

"No, you don't understand. This was different, Scor. I can't describe it- the air felt kind of- I don't know- _thin_. It wasn't the lake or the birds, or the lady. There was still smoke, we were running from something-"

"We?"

"You were there," Lily gasped. She hadn't really thought about it until that moment, but Scorpius had never been in her dreams before. Or anybody except The Lady. But she clearly recalled Scorpius's face swimming in her vision.

She stood up quickly and took his hand.

Scorpius gawked at her, but didn't pull away.

"What's this about?"

"You grabbed my hand! I mean, not now, of course that was me... But.. but in my dream. It feels the same," she breathed.

"What are you saying?"

"I- I think I saw the future."

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Don't be afraid to review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Realization

**_A/N: Happy belated Christmas and Merry New Year! I focused extra hard to write this fast. My intention was to have it out in time for Christmas, but I'm only a few days late, right?!_**

**_This one is less plot heavy, and quite fluffy, but I hope you all enjoy it just the same!_**

**_As Always, reviews are EXTREMELY appreciated and it really brightens my day to see them in my inbox!_**

**_(I don't own HP.)_**

**_-Wagic_**

* * *

King's Cross Station was busy and roaring when The Hogwarts Express pulled into Platform 9 ¾ on a frosty, blustering December afternoon. It was the end of term, and spirits were high as the many Hogwarts students who had opted to go home for the holidays greeted their families, and said their goodbyes to their friends. Scorpius should have been joyful, but he was troubled. He was, at that moment, stuck in a long embrace with Willa, in full view of her disapproving parents, while the Potter family, (and Lily), waited nearby and pretended not to notice. Willa gave him one last long, lingering kiss, and he thought he saw, out of the corner of his eye, Lily make a gagging motion.

"Until next time, my love!" Willa cried dramatically.

"Er, yea. I'll see you when term starts!" Scorpius said with forced enthusiasm.

He extricated himself from her embrace, and finally joined the Potters. Al smirked when he walked up, and he felt his face glow red. All that stuff was fine at school, in private, but he felt awkward about the scene the train station (and Lily), had just been forced to witness. He didn't really blame Lily for gagging.

The only thing Scorpius knew for sure was that his lips were chapped. Over the course of their two month relationship, Willa had barely let him come up for air.

Luckily, his parents had agreed to let him spend the Christmas holidays with the Potters, perhaps as apology for keeping him on lockdown the previous summer.

Instead of taking the car, they walked to the Ministry of Magic to meet up with Harry and floo to Godric's Hollow. Scorpius had never been to the Ministry; his father sometimes did business there, but had always opted to leave Scorpius at home. (That, perhaps, having something to do with the continued animosity felt towards the Malfoys by the larger wizarding population. It was easy to forget the prejudice his dad still faced, when Gryffindor had proven such a welcoming place for him.)

Scorpius was impressed by the sprawl of the atrium, with all the gilded surfaces and chittering people. A large statue of a Phoenix stood in the middle of the floor, magically shimmering red and gold in the gray light. It's wings were spread out in flight, and a single pearly tear hung from it's left eye. The Potter children, having seen this display many times, headed over to a roasted almond cart.

"Don't you dare spoil your dinners!" Ginny shouted after them. She noticed Scorpius studying the statue and smiled.

"It's supposed to represent healing and rising up from the ashes. What with everything that happened here, it seemed appropriate.

"Yea?" Scorpius encouraged, his interest piqued.

"It's designed after Albus Dumbledore's own phoenix, Fawkes. That bird saved my life, once," She added absentmindedly.

Scorpius was quite glad she left out the part where it had been his grandfather who'd made her life in need of saving. Still, he blushed violently.

Ginny, realizing his embarrassment, added sagely, "It was always Dumbledore who said, it doesn't matter where you come from, but who you choose to be."

He blushed harder still when she smiled again, and he couldn't help thinking that she looked very like Lily. Of course they had the same long, red hair, but it was more than that; they had the same expressive brown eyes, and the same gentle smile.

He wondered, being her child, if Lily could draw any parallels between their lives. It was common knowledge that Ginny, at the age of 11, had been possessed by Voldemort, and she was integral to defeating his forces at both the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, and the Battle of Hogwarts. By the time she was his age, she had already joined an underground resistance movement and fought in several major battles of one of the biggest wars in history. He knew all this about Ginevra Potter _nee_ Weasley, but it was quite hard to reconcile the image of that girl with Mrs. Potter, Al and Lily's mom, who made them bacon and eggs, yelled at them for soiling the carpet, and sung along to every Weird Sisters' song on the radio.

He wondered if it was very hard to see any of yourself in your parents at all, when you were reading about them in your history books. Perhaps now, at fifteen, Scorpius was finally beginning to comprehend what it must be for them to have grown up the children of heroes. Their parents were famous: they couldn't walk down Diagon Alley, or show up at a Quidditch game without making Rita Skeeter's gossip column. He thought that maybe it was lucky that nobody ever wanted to mention his father.

Lily threw an almond at his face and knocked him out of his reverie. He snapped his hand out just in time, and managed a fumbling catch. He popped the sugary little bit in his mouth, and was pleasantly surprised by the warm, nutty flavor. He wondered where German Roasted Almonds had been his whole life. Scorpius helped himself to a heaping handful from the cone-shaped bag Lily clutched in her hand, and earned a scathing look.

"Get your own, Malfoy!" She growled.

He stuck his tongue out at her and smugly popped another almond into his mouth. Scorpius missed this the past semester; it was so easy to be around her. He was looking forward to falling back into that easiness, aided by the pleasant, meandering cadence he'd grown to associate with holidays in Godric's Hollow. It had not been easy, with him seeing Willa, and Lily still going steady with that _smug prat_, Lysander. He'd resumed "tutoring" her, but between boyfriends and girlfriends, and Quidditch, and O.W.L. revisions, and _actually _tutoring Lily in transfiguration, they'd had little time for serious discussions, let alone socializing.. He found himself wistful for the familiar bite of her sarcasm, and the way she snorted every time she laughed.

They walked to the end of the atrium, Lily's shoulder occasionally bumping him in the crowd, and down towards a pair of golden gates, which turned out to lead to the lifts. They entered a gold-wrought lift, already full of disgruntled ministry officials, and started the journey up to Harry's office.

"Oh, damn!" Ginny cursed suddenly, "I forgot your dad was in court today, we'll have to go to the West Chambers."

They got off on level 2 and walked down a great hall towards the new courtrooms. The feel of the building changed suddenly, from ancient to new. The West Chambers had been installed after the War, to handle the influx of indictments following the fall of Voldemort. Scorpius knew his grandfather had been convicted in these courts, shortly before taking his own life. The man chose death, rather than face the condemnation that awaited him. He would never mention it to his father, but Scorpius privately felt that his grandfather had been a coward. (As if anyone needed further proof that he was a Gryffindor, through and through.)

While it was clear this part of the complex was a newer update, it had still been designed in the style of the old. Large pillars rose up on either side of the long, wide passage, which was lined with great, gilded double-doors that opened up to the many courtrooms and offices located in the wing.

The small group had made it halfway down the hall when Scorpius felt Lily stop dead in her tracks. Her whole, tiny body seized up, and her breath caught in her throat. He shot her a questioning look; she shook her head a fraction of an inch and, gave a meaningful look towards her brothers and mother. Scorpius understood the gesture as a warning. And they'd been having such a pleasant afternoon.

"He's in Courtroom 8. We'll just wait outside for him to be done, then!" Ginny called back to them cheerfully. She didn't make any indication of detecting the odd exchange between Scorpius and Lily.

Albus and James shadow-boxed in the empty hall, much to their mother's enduring consternation, and Scorpius and Lily hung back a bit, weaving their way around the ornate pillars.

"What was that about?" Scorpius whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"It felt… familiar. Have you ever heard of deja vu?" She whispered back.

"That's when- when something feels like it happened before."

He looked around, and his blood ran cold.

"You don't think- is this where? So you think it's really going to happen?"

"I don't know," she answered solemnly. "But now we know it's an actual, physical place and not just some conjured-up dream place."

"You don't think the images could have been informed by being here before?" He questioned. After all, her father had worked at the ministry her entire life.

"I've never been to the West Chambers."

They exchanged another meaningful look, and a dizziness overcame him. He felt for sure Lily had seen the future. The "thin-air" dream she had strongly resembled the few documented examples of prophetic dream he had managed to locate in the Hogwart's library. (Honestly, Divination _was_ a wooly subject, and it was exceedingly difficult to find any actual proof of anything.) They had no timetables, no points-of-reference, except smoke and screaming- and now this hall. How much time did they have?

It was like reaching inside a man's chest, and touching something raw and sticky. It was like running your fingers through the muscle of the universe. It felt wrong and frightening, and Scorpius had the urge to get sick all over his loafers. He looked back at Lily's worried face and steeled himself against the nausea: if he was frightened, she must be terrified.

"What are you two whispering about?" Albus demanded.

He eyed them suspiciously, still on the floor from his tussle with James.

"Your crushing defeat," Lily called cheekily.

* * *

Lily remained reticent and subdued over the next several days, and Scorpius had little opportunity to pick her brain. It was hard to find time to discuss things with Albus and James somehow being around every corner, and dragging him in every direction. The Potter brothers had long been his greatest friends, but he found himself curiously annoyed at not being able to talk to Lily. He'd been looking forward to her company, but he found it hard to come by.

It had been a particularly full day when they'd all settled in front of the television, and Albus and James turned on their games console. Scorpius was now proficient enough at their video games to hold his own, but he preferred to merely keep them company, and was content to sink into a good book. Lily joined them shortly, a massive down comforter in tow. She spared a contemptuous look towards her brothers- sprawled out on the carpet- and, after twirling around in an impressive blanket cocoon, joined Scorpius on the plush sofa.

He turned the pages leisurely and Lily leaned into him, reading over his shoulder. The volume on the television was turned down low, but Al and James occasionally punctured the silence with cries of victory and moans of defeat. It was easy enough to tune out their chatter, and the book was quite good, after all. The calm of the evening washed over him, and a pleasant, flowery smell permeated his senses. Lily sighed, and he glanced down at her, raising an eyebrow. She crinkled her nose, and reached out to turn the page.

"I was reading that," he admonished quietly.

"Read faster," she teased.

He turned the page back defiantly, and Lily smirked.

"I'll allow it," she decided, "But only because tomorrow is Christmas Eve,"

Scorpius turned his attention back to his novel, and Lily leaned in closer, her recently freed arm resting on his.

It was an odd thing, but he found himself suddenly aware of their closeness. He could feel the warmth of her beside him, and her breath on his arm. Her cheek rested on his shoulder, and her hair tickled his chin. If her brothers had turned around just then, they would have been thoroughly scandalized. He realized the flowery smell was her shampoo.

It's not like he didn't notice her; he did. How could he not? But they were friends, and friends didn't notice those things, and if they did, they didn't talk about it. Besides, he had a completely gorgeous girlfriend, and he doubted Lily ever thought of him like that.

But he couldn't control the way his skin burned where she touched him, or the heat below his collar. A bubbly feeling simmered in the pit of his stomach as he felt her wiggle beside him, like he was getting away with breaking the rules.

* * *

Scorpius had been having a very pleasant dream, when Al snored violently and roused him from his sleep. A quick glance at his watch told him it was only 5 in the morning- much too early for anybody else to be awake. He let out a long sigh and climbed out of bed, careful to not make any noise when he exited the room. A quick glance down the hall told him he wasn't the only early riser; dim light spilled out of Lily's open door and onto the soft carpet.

Scorpius peaked in- yellow walls, rumpled bedclothes- but Lily wasn't to be seen. He crept quietly down the stairs and into the den, where he found her poking the cinders of the previous night's fire, still wrapped in her blanket. Careful not to startle her, he cleared his throat as he crossed the threshold, and she looked up and gave him a weak smile.

"Couldn't sleep," She mumbled, stating the obvious.

He joined her by the fire and watched awhile as she poked, trying to coax the ashes into something light-giving. His hand itched for the wand he didn't have in his pocket; school had made him complacent, and he cursed the fact they couldn't do magic outside of school. It wasn't as though the Potters just had matches lying about. They would have to wait until Harry or Ginny awoke to start the hearth once more.

Giving up, they sat together on the sofa. Lily unfurled herself from her blanket, and laid it across both of them. The same heat that had crossed his collar the night before now pooled in his stomach, and he was quite glad that Albus and James lay peacefully in their beds above them.

"I always forget how much I miss home, until I'm here," Lily whispered.

"I never miss home at all," Scorpius whispered back, "I miss my mum, and my father, I suppose. But not my house. It doesn't feel like here."

He realized what he really meant was, "It doesn't feel like being with you."

"Is your dad a good dad?" Lily asked, gently.

Scorpius sighed. Honestly, he'd wondered how they'd put off this conversation for so long. He and Al had it ages ago.

"He's not a bad father. I know he seems intimidating, and I know he did a lot of bad things, and I know that's putting it lightly, but I didn't know any of that until I was older. He fought really hard to raise me right, and to not make the same mistakes my grandparents made. My grandfather believed some awful, wicked things. He always made sure I was never exposed to any of that."

"I'm sorry," Lily mumbled, blushing. "It was an awful thing to ask. I just wonder. Because you're brilliant, and I know what your dad did, but if he raised you, he must have a little brilliance in him, too."

She snuggled into his arm, and his heart jumped. She thought he was brilliant?

Feeling brave, he decided to start his own line of questioning, while they were still alone and feeling candid.

"Have you, er, told anyone else your secret?"

"I think you mean, have I told Lysander?"

"Erm, yea."

Lily let out an unflattering snort, and burrowed her head behind his shoulder.

"You know you're the only one who knows, Scor."

He couldn't pretend he didn't feel a little smug.

"What do you see in him, Lils? He's a prat."

"He's my friend."

"Is that all? Couldn't tell by the way you snog him all the time."

Lily rolled over and gave him a shove, and looked affronted.

"You're one to talk!" She accused, her hands still on his chest. "The way you and Willa carry on! Besides, I thought you didn't have to say anything about who I kissed."

"Well, maybe I've changed my mind."

A silence fell between them, during which Scorpius tried not to notice the way she bit down on her bottom lip, or furrowed her brow. She looked absolutely luminous in the light of the predawn, and did he imagine it, or had her face drawn closer?

"Is that how you feel then?" She asked, barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, that's how I feel," he breathed back, surprised at himself.

He hadn't meant to say that.

Her face was so close. Scorpius didn't know what he was doing, but he suddenly felt dizzy and reckless. Her hands were on his chest, and he had a maddening impulse to draw her closer still, to possess her; in the dark and the quiet of the early morning, he found himself overcome with the desire to reach out and touch her smooth skin…

"Lily-"

"Scorpius-"

A door creaked upstairs.

* * *

The sun sat high between her open curtains, and Lily lay breathless on her bed. She felt quite light headed, and a curious tingle buzzed throughout her body.

She was pretty sure Scorpius had almost kissed her- and she was absolutely sure she'd wanted him to. In between spurts of fluttering, giddy excitement, she fought back wracking shivers of guilt.

She was an awful person, wasn't she? Lysander was so sweet on her, but she couldn't help the way her heart skipped a beat when she thought of Scorpius' strong, warm body next to her on the sofa. Incidentally, she found herself dreading seeing Lysander again. As new feelings bubbled in her chest, and she wanted to push him far into the distant recesses of her mind.

It was clear now- clearer than ever- that she was going to hurt him. She had always known it, from the moment he had expressed his true feelings, that this was going to happen. With all the extenuating circumstances of her existence, she never assumed, (as teenage girls are wont to do), that they would grow up and get married and live happily ever after. She just didn't think her overwhelming desire to run her fingers through Scorpius's messy hair would be the reason.

The kitchen was bursting when she walked down; in addition to the Potters and Scorpius, her Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were there with Rose and Hugo. The breakfast table had been magically lengthened, and her mum and dad were busying themselves frying up bacon and sausages. Flagons of cold milk and juice were being passed around, and her Aunt and Uncle offered her "Happy Christmas!"'s as she took a seat between Hugo and James. She caught eyes with Scorpius, and they both quickly looked away. Rose offered her a shy smile from across the table, and Lily smiled back weakly.

"Heard about your catch at the first game, Lily. That's _brilliant_!" Her uncle Ron shouted. "That's a Harry move all over. He almost knocked Malfoy off his broom once."  
He chuckled wistfully until Hermione elbowed in him in the ribs and gestured towards Scorpius.

"Ronald! Be polite!"

"it's okay, Mrs. Weasley, I think I would have liked to have seen it," Scorpius joked back.

Hermione gave him a kind smile, and to his credit, Ron looked slightly mollified. Of all her uncles, Ron was the only one who hadn't quite accepted Scorpius into the fold. Lily loved her uncle Ron- he was hilarious and joyful, and an excellent chess player- but he could be a bit of an arse, sometimes.

Lily looked back over to Scorpius and, for the first time, openly admit to herself her appreciation of the sight; his piercing gray eyes and tousled blonde hair did treacherous things to her insides. Of course she knew he was gorgeous, but she had been more than happy to deny that fact, before. Before, in a moment of joyous confusion, she found her feelings to be a bit more than best friend-ly. (Quite a bit more.)

Somebody asked her a question, and she smiled politely. She pushed her eggs around her plate, and stewed in her thoughts. Everything _was_ different now, wasn't it? No matter what happened, she knew something essential had been irrevocably altered.

She and Scorpius kept glancing up at each other in turns, and she blushed madly when her eyes met his. Did he even feel the same way? Had she only imagined the spark that had jumped between them only that morning? She considered the possibility that he didn't feel the same way, that his heart wasn't beating out of his chest like hers. That line of thought made her stomach hurt.

Eventually, once everyone had their fill of sausage and toast, only Lily and Rose remained in the large kitchen, washing up the remnants of their holiday brunch. Lily washed and Rose dried, and they worked in silence for several minutes before Rose folded her arms and gave Lily a serious look.

"Nice holiday, Lily?" She asked pointedly.

"Er, yes, thank you. It's been a quiet one, I guess."

She felt slightly uncomfortable when Rose continued to stare at her, as if she were trying to see something that wasn't quite there.

Rose pursed her lips.

"No need to lie to me Lily, you've kept my secrets, I can keep yours. Though I must say, I wouldn't have expected this from you."

Lily made no effort to hide her confusion.

"Wait- what? What does that mean?"  
"You and Scorpius, of course! Your brothers' best friend- tsk, tsk. You know Albus will be cross. And really, Lily! Lysander is a nice boy. You really shouldn't run him around like that."

"What are you talking about?" Lily demanded, her face growing hot. "There's nothing going on between me and Scorpius. We're good friends, that's all."

"Don't lie to me, Lily Potter!" Rose laughed. "I've played this game, I've looked those looks. I know a thing or two about sneaking around, you know. Don't think I can't connect the dots. I'm quite clever, you see."

"There's nothing going on, really! We're just friends. Friends."

"You don't really believe that, do you?" She asked sternly.

Lily peered guiltily up at her.

"No. But nothings happened, I swear!" She added hastily, "There was this- this moment, and oh! I don't know."

Rose surprised her by pulling her into a bone-crushing hug.

"I can't tell you what to do, Lils," she sighed sympathetically. "But I do know it's a bridge you'll have to cross eventually. I'm not one to judge: I can't even muster up the courage to tell my parents I have a girlfriend."

She blushed deeply and shrugged.

"Are you in love with her?"

Rose's whole face relaxed, and she allowed a small smile.

"With everything I am. She's just… she's my best friend, you know?"

Lily sighed and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Yea, I know."

* * *

Scorpius saw Lily across the room and smiled. He didn't wave or grab her attention. He just stood and observed her from afar. She looked radiant, as always, and he was saving these memories for later. Her red hair danced behind her when she threw her head back in a hearty laugh, and he paid special attention to the delicate curve of her slender neck. He couldn't wait any longer, and he glided across the room to her side.

In one smooth movement, he cupped her lower back and grasped a handful of hair, and dipped her into a long, low, passionate kiss. He felt himself unravel around her soft, full lips. He wanted to touch her, feel her smooth skin against his, he wanted to help her, he wanted to become her, he wanted to-

Scorpius woke up to a loud shout and a shove. Al was nattering on about presents, and he groaned against the harsh sunlight, and the crushing blow of reality. Willa was his girlfriend- Willa, not Lily- and Lily was a friend, just a friend. He wished his brain could wrap itself around those few simple facts, just like he wished he didn't see her biting her lip every time he let his mind wander. His heart beat wildly in his chest, terrified that Al had somehow learned occlumency and could see the images that his traitorous brain had created.

He had hardly been able to speak to Lily since their almost-kiss the previous morning. eavesdropping brothers aside, what would he even say? He had a girlfriend, and she had a boyfriend, and it couldn't have been more simple. Still, that couldn't explain the way his heart now beat out a new rhythm every time she walked into the room. She was all fire and life, and he'd only recently begun to appreciate the ways she added color to his days. The unbelievable heartache he felt when he thought of her was entirely new, and it terrified him.

Everyone else was already lounging about when they arrived in the den; Lily lay stretched across the rug, playing with Wendelyn and kicking her legs back and forth. Scorpius forced himself to look away when Al had shouted towards him, and he nodded vaguely at whatever had been said. Mrs. Potter gave him a weird look and he set himself on the far side of the rug, absentmindedly opening his own pile of presents, courtesy of the parents and friends.

From his parents, he received several new self-tailoring shirts, a set of ruby-studded cuff-links, and an elegant set of quills. Mr. and Mrs. Potter gave him a large box of his favorite sweets, and his Weasley sweater this year was a wintry gray with a white "S". Lily had already pulled hers over her head, and the crimson (dotted with tiny Golden Snitches) clashed magnificently with her hair. Willa had bequeathed him a rather hideous, albeit fashionable scarf, that he swore to himself he would "lose" at the earliest available opportunity.

Scorpius was somewhat disappointed that he did not seem to have a gift from Lily.

After all the presents were opened and thanks were made, the boys wandered

back upstairs, to the game room, and Lily excused herself to her bedroom. Scorpius was a little relieved, because being around her was beginning to feel exhausting, because what would you say to your best friend if he ever caught you staring at his baby sister?

James and Albus argued over which of their new games they were going to play first, as per usual, and Scorpius set himself to the novel his Aunt Daphne had sent him. He didn't see much of his Aunt- she'd expatriated to the United States while he was still a child- but she always managed to remember him at Christmas, and she had fabulous tastes in literature. He wondered if perhaps Lily would like to read it, too. He resolved to ask her company on the sofa. It was only reading, and they were only friends, after all. At least that's what he told himself when he knocked on her door.

Lily threw opened the door, face screwed up and ready to yell at one brother or another to go away, by the looks of it. She blushed slightly when she saw that it was Scorpius, but relaxed her face. They stared at each other for a moment, both suddenly unsure of what to say. Lily gestured he should enter the room proper, and so he did.

"Erm," Lily cleared her throat.

"So…," Scorpius started awkwardly.

Lily looked up at him from beneath her lashes, and giggled. Scorpius smiled back and relaxed. He'd known Lily for years! Why was he getting uptight over some weird, hormonal moment?

"Are you here because I didn't give you a present?" Lily asked coyly.

"No. I mean yes," he grinned, changing his mind. "I was rather hoping for a hat to match my new scarf."

Lily snorted unattractively and rolled her eyes.

"That atrocity needs to be set aflame."

Scorpius chuckled. (Maybe he'd let her.)

"So, what did you get me?" He teased.

"Well, see, I didn't get you anything. I couldn't think of what to get you," She sighed, crossing the room to her window.

Scorpius followed her, and they looked out over the frozen orchard.

"And now I'm feeling awfully bad about it, because the new journal you gave me is quite lovely, and I'm just a louse."

"You could still give me a gift," he reasoned.

"Shops aren't open," she mumbled.

"You don't have to buy anything," he said quietly.

Just standing so close to her, mere inches away, sent his stomach into a gymnastics routine.

Lily turned around quickly, eyes dark and heart beating wildly.

"What do you want, Scorpius?"

They only looked at each other for a moment, but it felt like an eternity. He towered over her, and she bit her lip and trembled.

It may or may not have been entirely reckless, and it may or may not destroy several friendships, and it may or may not have been a terrible thing to do- but he kissed her. God, did he kiss her. He put one hand into her long, silky hair, and he kissed her like she was the only girl in the world.

Really, she always had been.

* * *

**_I hope everyone enjoyed! _**

**_Also, I think I need a beta. Will anyone be my beta?_**


	11. Chapter 11: Exes and Woes

_A/N: Apologies! I thought this would be much longer, but be glad it's not, because it would have been in stasis for quite a bit longer! Not much in the way of overarching plot, but lots in the Scorily department (if you catch my drift!) As always, I really hope you enjoy. Special thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and to Kaoruko Hina and their spectacular Scorily fanart! Every one of you makes my heart happy._

_I don't own HP, cause then why would it be on ?_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

Lily was having a proper dream, for once. She was kissing him again, running her fingers along his jaw, trying to memorize every groove and the feel of his skin. She felt blazing underneath his touch- wild, but in control. Then the scene changed. The world folded in on itself, and the music swelled. The air quivered. Dom, Lily, Molly, Rose, Roxie, Lucy- and two women Lily didn't know- stood in a curved line, wearing matching sage coloured dresses. The sun beat down harshly, and Lily fervently hoped she wouldn't sweat down her dress. The music stopped and everyone turned. The sun grew closer, and the people spun, spun, spun in dizzy circles. Someone had been sick on the grass-

Lily woke up in her sunny bedroom, and kicked her covers off of her sweltering body.

So much for proper dreams. At least Victoire was going to have the decency to favour her ginger-haired cousins when she finally decided on her wedding colours- the wedding was looming ever closer (August), and with the New Year just passed, the issue was becoming quite pressing. In fact, with everything else going on, it had almost slipped Lily's mind that there was going to be a wedding at all.

The last day of Christmas holidays was always bittersweet, but Lily was feeling a new kind of dread. There was no privacy at home (or the Burrow, or the Leaky Cauldron), and the thought of escaping her brothers for more than minutes at a time made her practically giddy. She couldn't wait to dig herself back into all her Divination business and be alone in the tower with Scorpius, and- and other things she tried not to dream-

But then there was Lysander. Faithful, unassuming Lysander. He was one of her oldest friends, and he was her _boyfriend_, but she knew what she had to do. She _had_ to end things. Even if, Merlin forbid, Scorpius never ever wanted to put his lips to hers again… She couldn't go back to the way things were before. She couldn't go back to pretending his sloppy kisses were setting her heart on fire, or that she thought of him as anything more than a very lovely person that she _didn't_ want to snog.

And she really, really hoped Scorpius would like to kiss her again. Just the possibility gave her a small shiver, and she smiled to herself, remembering the nice parts of her dream.

Still dressed in her pyjamas, she wandered slowly downstairs. For once, she didn't feel bothered about seeing the future. The more frequently it happened, the more used to it she became. It was still jarring when he found herself by the lake with the Lady, but even her presence had become a comforting one.

It was inconvenient to be handed the larger puzzle pieces, the ones she couldn't quite piece together, but she didn't mind being privy to the small, inconsequential details. For instance: she knew Victoire's wedding colours, though she did not know herself; she knew that Flitwick was giving a pop quiz on cheering charms the first day of term, and she knew Herbology would be cancelled on February the 11th, due to inclement weather. Unfortunately, despite the number of things she _did_ know, she did _not_ know how she was going to break up with Sander.

Where were her visions when she _really_ needed them?

The last week of holidays had been different, to say the least. While she and Scorpius had not kissed again, she knew it was on both their minds. They had gone to the annual New Year's celebration at the Leaky, but (luckily) the Scamanders had opted to spend the holidays in Bavaria. If Alicia knew she was distracted, she didn't let on. Bless. Lily really did try to keep the smouldering glances between herself and Scorpius to a minimum.

The holidays had made Lily and the others lazy, and they all dragged their feet eating breakfast and getting their trunks around. Lily deliberated for a full ten minutes on whether or not wearing the bracelet Lysander had given her the previous summer would make things better or worse when she broke his heart. Ultimately, she decided to drape it across the little enchanted, opal elephant Luna had given her so long ago: just another relic of a much simpler time.

* * *

King's Cross was already packed when they arrived at a quarter til 11, so goodbyes were somewhat hurried. Lily was separated from the boys almost immediately, and she steeled herself for what was to come. She wasn't sure of the advisability of breaking up with him on the train, but she didn't know if she could go the entire journey- or even one more moment- pretending she was even half as besotted with Lysander as he was with her. Of course, it would ruin everything. Would he ever talk to her again? Would Lorcan?

"Lils! Over here, doll!" Alicia called from inside her car.

Lily joined her and was relieved to find it was otherwise empty. Alicia patted her head as she sat down beside her and leaned her head on her shoulder.

"What's wrong, love?" Alicia asked.

"Oh, nothing, I don't know. Tired, I suppose," she deflected.

"No, I don't think that's it," Alicia frowned. "You were acting weird the other day, too. Now tell me, what's bothering you?"

Lily sighed and lifted her head, and looked her in the eye.

"I have to break up with Lysander."

Alicia's eyes grew comically big and she gasped.

"But- why?! You guys are so cute together! It's a good match!" She insisted.

"Leese… I just realized I don't feel that way about him, okay? He's adorable, and a lovely person, but I just don't think we're right together. I miss the way things used to be when everyone was just friends and we could hang out and I didn't have to worry about him wanting to snog me constantly or touch me or walk me to _every single _class-"

"Wow. Nice to know how you really feel, Lils," came a hurt voice from the door.

Lily's stomach filled with ice and dread. All the ways she'd imagine doing it in her head -all her carefully thought out apologies- it wasn't supposed to happen like this.

"Sander! Wait!" She cried, turning around. But it was too late; he had already taken off down the train, racing to be as far away from her as possible. She tore out after him.

"Lysander! I'm sorry, please, wait. I didn't mean-" she called again.

He stopped short and faced her, eyes blazing. Lily looked around nervously and bit her lip. People were beginning to stare, poking their heads out of sliding doors.

"You didn't mean what, Potter?" He said coldly.

"I didn't mean for you to find out like that!" She moaned. "I'm so sorry, San, you are one of my best friends! I never meant to hurt you-"

"Really?" He laughed. "Then tell me something Lils, if I'm so adorable and lovely, tell me- why am I not good enough for you? I've liked you for years, waiting for you to notice me, and this is all I get? Two months and a consolation prize?"

Lily gaped at him, speechless.

"I don't want to be just your friend, Lily." He said coldly.

"San-"

"Don't." He interrupted. "You'll only make it worse."  
He walked away and she watched him, standing there sheepishly and suddenly feeling quite exposed. She walked quickly back to her shared car with Alicia, and was mortified to find that Hugo and Lorcan had made themselves cozy while she and Lysander had their very public breakup in the hall.

Lorcan glanced at her sympathetically and patted the seat next to him.

"It's okay, you know. He'll get over it." He shrugged.

Lily looked at him doubtfully, but took the seat anyway. She felt low, and lower than low.

"He's just a romantic, is all. Soon, all of this will blow over, and it'll be like old times."

"You think so?"

"Don't worry, I know my brother!" He assured her.

Lily groaned and buried her face into Alicia's jumper. She wanted her mum. Or to be alone, (she couldn't decide), and despite the fact she felt rotten and sick over everything, she found she also felt an incredible amount of relief that it was over. A weight had been lifted off her chest, but she hadn't even realized it was there until it was gone. Maybe her life was far from perfect, but at least she had made it through breaking up with Sander alive.

While her friends tried to make the most of the journey, they allowed Lily to sulk in peace. Although, the nature of her sulking was her secret to keep. Now that she had broken up with Lysander, it concerned her- would Scorpius want to break up with Willa? It wasn't as though they'd talked about it, or made any promises.

It had only been a kiss.

What happened between them was real, and spectacular (Wasn't it?), but that didn't necessarily mean what he had with Willa was so disposable. She realized she actually didn't know a whole lot about their relationship at all; it's not like Scorpius talked to Lily about what he got up to with his girlfriend, and she generally avoided the vicinity whenever she was around. Other people could be so unpredictable.

* * *

It had taken exactly four-and-a-half minutes for word to spread to Albus and Scorpius's compartment that Lily had broken up with Lysander in the middle of the train. Al whooped in celebration, and Scorpius allowed himself a guarded smile. He hadn't been _really_ sure she was going to break up with Lysander, just like he wasn't sure at all how he'd be able to do the same with Willa. (Though he really hoped he could manage it a bit less conspicuously.)

"Finally!" Al cheered. "Of course, Lysander is an alright guy, but Lily shouldn't really be dating anybody, and I've been saying it for ages…"

"You didn't think Scamander was an alright guy two weeks ago," Scorpius mused.

"Well, he was dating my sister then, wasn't he? That's like one of those rules, isn't it? You can't date your friends' old girlfriends, always have your best mate's back, and any guy dating your sister is a wanker."

"Any guy?" Scorpius asked nonchalantly.

"Any guy, Scor. That's the rule!"

"That sounds like something your uncle made up," Scorpius scoffed.

"What can I say? Uncle Ron is a smart man."

"Isn't your dad your uncle's best friend?"

Albus shrugged.

"That's different. What do you care anyway?"

Scorpius made a show of rolling his eyes.

"I don't, just wondering," he mumbled.

Their conversation was interrupted by a dainty knock on the door. Before either one of them could move, it opened to reveal Willa standing there, one hand on her hip.

"Scorpius, dear," she drawled.

"Erm, hi," was Scorpius's brilliant greeting.

"I'm just going to pop off and, erm…" Albus mumbled before swiftly exiting the compartment.

Scorpius sat awkwardly while Willa stared at him, but made no move to get up and greet her. He knew he should do or say something, but he was at a loss for words.

"You aren't wearing your scarf," Willa observed dryly.

"Oh! Yea, well, erm, I'd already packed it, so…" he stammered.

She scoffed.

"It was very expensive," she insisted.

"Yes, well, as I said…"

She sighed impatiently and sat down next to him.

"Scorpius, I did a lot of thinking over the holidays, about where our relationship is going."

He gulped and pulled on his collar. This had been exactly the type of conversation he'd been hoping to avoid. What did she expect from him? He couldn't see himself with Willa to the end of _dinner_, let alone the rest of his life.

"Where do you see "us" in a year?" She asked, peering at him closely.

"Well," he started slowly, "I suppose I haven't given it a whole lot of thought…"

She huffed and folded her arms.

"That's the problem, Scorpius! I don't feel like we're putting the same amount of effort into this relationship. You're not turning out to be the boy I thought you were," she sniffed.

"Well, erm, I suppose not," he agreed, not allowing himself to hope (beyond all hope) that the conversation might be taking a favorable direction, after all.

"I really wanted us to work, we were the ultimate power couple- popular, good looking, passionate! But our passion has died, my love. We were but a struck match, bright, flickering, and fleeting… Now, know I will always care for you, and don't get upset or cause a scene, but I think we should see other people."

She placed a hand on his arm and peered at him earnestly, as though she expected him to break down in tears. Scorpius refrained from rolling his eyes, and made an effort to look wounded (but not too wounded) before speaking.

"That might be best," he said, nodding sagely.

Was he really going to get off this easy?

A flash of annoyance crossed her face.

"I hope we can still be friends," she simpered, trying to get her clearly well-rehearsed narrative back on track.

"Yea, sure," he agreed. He scratched his head and shifted uncomfortably.

They sat there awkwardly for a moment, before Willa rose and walked off, swaying her hips purposefully from side to side. Scorpius let out the eyeroll he'd been holding back. Now that she was his _ex_-girlfriend, he no longer felt bad about being annoyed by her silly one-sided games. Everything was a carefully calculated move with her; keeping up with her contrivances was exhausting.

Al peaked his head into the compartment. Once he saw Scorpius was alone, he let himself back in and plopped down on his previously-vacated seat.

"Wow, you sure worked fast," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Scorpius gave him a dirty look and laid back across the seat.

"It wasn't like that," he explained, "We broke up."  
"Broke up? Broke up?! Mate, are you touched?" Al asked incredulously.

"It wasn't working out," he shrugged.

"She's the prettiest girl in school!"

Scorpius didn't agree, but he wasn't going to tell Albus that.

"I can't believe you," Al said, shaking his head like he had water in his ears. "Well, at any rate, misery loves company. Teagan told me, _in no uncertain terms_, that she wasn't interested in developing our friendship.."

"Oh, wow. Merlin, Al. That's rough," Scorpius consoled in his best attempt at sympathy.

Maybe Al wouldn't feel so downtrodden, if only he knew the truth! Well, it wasn't Scorpius's secret to tell, anyway. He had his own secrets, thank you very much, without having to worry about Rose's, as well.

Scorpius briefly considered wandering off to find Lily, but he knew that it would probably lead to questions neither of them could yet answer. What would he say to her, anyway? There were no scripts for this. She was still his best friend's little sister, and they still had _the future_ to worry about, and all the rest.

He managed to resist the urge all the way to Hogwarts. Thought the difficulty of the relationship was a compelling reason to stay away, he longed to be beside her. He knew she must be feeling awful over her breakup with Lysander, no matter how set her mind was. (She had a big heart like that.)

However, he was equally keen to avoid anymore melodramatic encounters with Willa, so he'd stayed put in the compartment with Al, content, for the time being, to play exploding snap and speculate on the few final matches of the house cup.

It wasn't until they were settled down in Gryffindor tower that Scorpius allowed himself to seek out Lily. She was been unreachable at dinner, anyway, as snug as she was between Alicia and Hugo. She'd opted to relax with them in the common room, as well, and Scorpius found himself distracted from the current conversation. (Quidditch again, or was it something else?)

"Sorry, erm, I have to go speak with Lily about our tutoring schedule, now O.W.L. revisions are starting…"

Al looked at him like he was touched.

"Seriously? Term doesn't start until morning. Can't it wait?"

"Well, best to not put it off…"

"Aw, come on! We've only just sat down."

Scorpius grimaced and set off, walking cautiously towards Lily and the other third years. She seemed to be in a conversation with Alicia, but he could tell she was deeply distracted.

"Erm, Lily, a word?"

He felt like a dunce for feeling so nervous; this was Lily! Just Lily. Lily, whom he had known since they were kids, who liked reading muggle novels and kicked arse at Quidditch. (Just beautiful, lovely Lily.)

She shot him with a look that almost knocked him off of his feet. If she hadn't quickly jumped up and pulled him towards the direction of the disused reading room, he would have stood there looking dumbfounded for quite awhile.

Now that he had her alone, he felt clammy and unsure of himself, and the feeling was wholly disgusting. Lily was one of his best friends: would they be able to get their groove back?

"So…"

"So."

"So we kissed," he breathed, finally saying it out loud.

"Yes, we did," she whispered.

Before he could stop himself, his hands were in her hair, feeling and pulling. Their lips found each other quickly, and they attacked each other with all the vigor expected of a clandestine kiss in a dark part of the castle. Scorpius was vividly aware that they were one turned door knob away from being exposed to all of Gryffindor house, but the allure of _finally_ was far too great for him to care. There was nothing like it- nothing quite like the way he felt when he was hers.

Eventually, they pulled apart, and he pressed his forehead down to hers, silently memorizing the moment.

"We keep meeting like this," she gasped, and they both laughed. They stood shaking in each other's grasp, overcome with the surreality of the situation. He was pleased to find they could still laugh together, like maybe their feelings hadn't gotten the best of their friendship.

Once they had composed themselves, Scorpius stood back and looked at her seriously, still confused as before, but now assured that it would be alright, anyway.

"What do we do now?" She asked him, his confusion mirrored in her face.

"I'm not sure, Lils. Same as before I guess, except now-"  
"More kissing," she suggested, a coy smile playing on her lips.

* * *

Quidditch practice was cut short by a freak blizzard. They had only just taken to the air when the snow began to whip about them in sharp, painful gusts, and Tyrsa was forced to order their retreat to the shelter of the locker room. They were all a sight to behold: hair stuck up in frozen chunks, and faces glowed red with cold. Lily hit Scorpius with a warming spell and wink, and he regained feeling in his aching limbs. (He'd have to thank her properly later, when Al wasn't around.)

He surreptitiously watched her as she ran her wand through her icy hair, sighing softly as the heat reached her scalp. The others caught on to her useful trick, and soon the whole team was running their wands down their frozen limbs, emitting various sounds of relief as they rediscovered their nerve endings.

Scorpius thought perhaps this unexpected free time would be best spent with a good book and Lily by the hearth in the North Tower, and hoped they might be able to slip away for an hour or more, before Al and O.W.L. revisions came to drag him back into the thick of things.

"Hurry Up!" Al chided beside him. "Megan Creevey mentioned she'd be in the fourth floor reading-room tonight and I want to chat her up."  
Scorpius crinkled his nose in distaste. Megan Creevey, a rather excitable girl in Lily's year, was just one in a recent series of girls Albus had been "chatting up" following Teagan's gentle rejection. It seemed to him that Al's desire to find a girlfriend had less to do with actually _wanting_ one, and more to do with proving he could get one.

"Er, no thanks, mate. I think I'm just going to-"

"Study. Yea, I know." Al grumbled. "That's all you do anymore: study. You've become such a bore since Willa broke up with you, Scor! You can't hide behind your books, you have to get yourself back out there! Get back on the saddle, find another fish in the sea!"

"What- what does that even mean?"

"Oh, you know! I mean, she may be the most attractive girl in this school- and I can't even date her, thank you very much- but there are other girls out there. You just… you shouldn't wallow, is all."

"I'm not wallowing, Al. I assure you, I am perfectly happy not dating Willa."

They argued quietly while the rest of the team changed, and Scorpius felt a physical ache inside himself as Lily shot him meaningful looks from the doorway. Al bent down to tie his shoes and Scorpius took the opportunity to mouth "Tower?" at her over his shoulder. She nodded and sped off out the door before Al had lifted his head up again.

"Okay, mate. You have fun with all of that, I'm going to look over my Charms notes. Flitwick hinted there might be a pop quiz tomorrow."

This was technically true, though he didn't plan on studying too hard.

"What?! You're actually ditching me, your _best mate_? You're my wing man, you are essential to the operation"

"Your- excuse me? Nevermind. Look: I'm sure you can handle Megan Creevey on your own. I don't _want_ to sit around talking to some girls, alright? I've got...stuff."

He felt bad about the dejected look on Albus's face, but the pull of the North Tower and Lily's warm smile were too strong to resist. After a hurried goodbye, he slung his bag over his shoulder and turned his collar up against the cold.

Scorpius ran across the grounds, eager both to be with Lily and escape the chill.

The castle felt crowded and stuffy as he picked his way through; he wasn't used to being on the main levels this time in the evening, and it wasn't very much to his liking. He could hear students milling about the Great Hall, and others lounged on the staircase. He pulled his collar closer to his face, hoping no one would recognize him and slow him up-

"Scorpius," drawled a familiar simpering voice.

He gave a resigned sigh before turning around.

"Yes?"

Willa stood with her arms folded, surveying him regally. Ever since their breakup, she was under the delusion she held some sort of weird, feminine power over him. (It annoyed him to no end, but Lily found it quite humorous.) Scorpius half-suspected she had only dated him in the first place so she could acquire an ex-boyfriend with whom she could manufacture drama and have meaningful, cryptic exchanges.

"Everything alright?" She asked with an arched brow.

They'd had this same exchange that morning, and on Monday during lunch, and on Saturday after the Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw match, and she always peered at him as though she expected him to shed a tear and profess his undying love.

"Quite alright," he stressed, hurrying along.

"Scorpius, wait-"

"Look, Willa, is this important? Cause if not, I've got somewhere to be, and you're slowing me up."

She made a show of being taken aback.

"Just because we're not together doesn't mean I don't care for you, you know! I only wanted to make sure you were okay-"

"Listen, things are fantastic. Really, I swear. If you truly, desperately need daily updates on my emotional well-being, all inquiries may be sent by owl. Now, if you'll just excuse me-"

"Oh, Scorpy, you're hurting, I know. You don't have to-"

He let out a frustrated grunt and sped off, feeling the minutes wasted like a physical wound. She continued to call after him- may have been actively pursuing him down the corridor- but he slipped off into one of the lesser-known passages and escaped her pecking.

Finally, he reached the North Tower and slipped inside the classroom.

"I thought you'd changed your mind!" Lily exclaimed from the rug.

She scrambled upright, but he joined her there on the carpet. He relayed his argument with Al in the locker room and the encounter with Willa on the staircase, and soon she'd fallen to a fit of giggles.

"You said _what_? '_All inquiries may be sent by owl!'_ You _really_ said that? Oh, Scor, that- that's brilliant, that is, oh Merlin, wow…"

She wiped a tear from her eye and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. He gave a grin and allowed himself to feel clever.

"Did you want to go over Transfiguration notes, or go through the _Oracle_\- ?"

"_Relax_," Lily whined, "When do we ever get an opportunity like this to lay about for a bit? You know, I do grow tired of reliving my bloody _dreams_."

Scorpius sighed and thought, not for the first time, that he was recently having a bad influence on her. Ever since they'd begun this new stage of their friendship, they'd been focusing less and less on the task at hand. Lily's pre-Christmas precognition had all but been forgotten in the excitement of being with each other. But they hadn't fought in ages, so why would he start one just then, when everything was going so well?

He reached out and laced his fingers with hers, content to let it drop, for the moment.

Ignoring a problem didn't make it go away, but it was a nice thought.


	12. Chapter 12: One Spring Day

_A/n: Oh god, I know _I know_, that it has been forever and ever since I posted an update, and if you are reading this, and you are excited, you have my immeasurable gratitude. I got married and bought a house and it has been a crazy, crazy 2016. I love this story, and I have every intention of seeing it to the end. _

_I know the wait has been much too long, and this chapter is much too short, but I just needed to put Chapter 12 behind me and move past what I hope will be a dam-breaking segue into the rest of this story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own this and I am not JK Rowling. _

_Enjoy, dear friends! Comments, compliments, criticisms- appreciated and ardently anticipated!_

_-Wagic_

* * *

Spring snuck up on Hogwarts that year. One morning, the castle woke up to find the snow had melted, and the clouds had parted to let in the sun. The creatures of the forest brayed, roared, and chirped their loudest, letting the world know that love was in the air.

Love was in the air _inside_ the castle too, of course. Though Lily didn't use that word. At fourteen, she was much more mature than most of her classmates, but something about that word, _love_, frightened her to no certain end. Her friends threw it back and forth like a quaffle: Lorcan _loved_ Lolo Weiss, the pretty blonde Hufflepuff he'd been dating for three weeks, and Alicia _loved _Matthew Carpenter, for whom she had recently been harboring an inexplicably intense crush, and Al loved Megan Creevey, apparently. (Disgustingly.)

And even though she'd known Scorpius for years, and the way he kissed her made the tiny hairs on her arms stand in attention, just thinking the word _love_ made her stomach feel like it was filled with a dozen overexcited chocolate frogs. She wasn't even sure she knew what the word meant! Was it a feeling? Was it a promise? She was only fourteen, for Merlin's Sake! She was already a damn Seer, possibly responsible for the fate of all wizardkind- she did not know if she could deal with responsibility of being in love, too.

With Scorpius and Al thrown full thrust into O.W.L revisions, it felt like forever since she'd seen either of them outside of Quidditch practice or meals; they seemed to be always hunched over notebooks covered in miniscule, crawling scrawl, and their fingertips were permanently smudged in ink. (Lily had hastily taken some Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover to her favorite jumper after an impromptu "conversation" in the fifth floor broom closet with Scorpius, _more than once_.) At practice, they seemed edgy and irritated, and Lily spent many an afternoon in the tower, alone, pouring over every obscure divination text the Hogwart's library had to offer. (Not that it did her any good.)

In her newfound solitude, It occurred to Lily that she had woefully neglected the other friendships in her life. She found they had inside jokes she didn't understand, and they shared looks that did not escape her notice. They were gentle things- a side-eye here or there that she would have otherwise overlooked- but she noticed. She was unpleasantly surprised to find that their lives had continued to move forward and evolve during the many afternoons she had spent in The Tower.

It made her sort of sad to sit there with all her friends and feel as though they were strangers.

And so, she found herself taking an awkward stroll down a budding lane in Hogsmeade with Alicia, Hugo, Lorcan, Lorcan's girlfriend, Lolo, and an extremely reluctant Lysander. Alicia had insisted on "getting the gang all together," and had subsequently strong-armed them all into the outing with a combination of tears and sheer force-of-will.

Alicia, at least, seemed to be having fun. She looped her arm through Lily's and skipped merrily towards the shops, blissfully unaware of anyone else's unease. Lysander hung in Lorcan's shadow, eager to avoid any accidental contact with Lily, and Hugo complained loudly about missing an official Chess club meet-up at the Hog's Head.

"Not sure why you're complaining, Hue, I had to make Albus swear up and down he'd take a break to go check on Fancyfeather. Poor dear, he'll be simply lost without me.."

"Ew. My brother or the hippogriff?" Lily grimaced.

"Fancyfeather, you prat!" Alicia glowered, "Al and I are _supposedly_ training her for the 457th annual All-England Hippogriff Classic, but between O.W.L's and _Megan_, it's mostly just me, and sometimes he shows up with Megan to set me back half a day's work. But Al's the only other person Fan likes, so I guess I take what help I can get."

"If Fancyfeather likes my brother, I am seriously skeptical of her judgement."

"Well, he's been around since she was born, so she's like, _imprinted_ on him or something. Just goes nuts when she sees him, turns into a total foal when he's around. Doesn't care much for Megan, if that's any consolation," Alicia shrugged.

"Yea, that makes two of us," Lily snorted.  
"THREE OF US," Hugo chimed in from behind.

"All I'm saying is, if Al tries to have her over this summer, she's not staying in _my _bedroom."

"You think they'll still be dating by summer?" Alicia asked, biting her lip distractedly.

"I hope not. But again, _ew_, why do _you_ care?"

"I don't! It's only just the Classic is in Mid-July, and if he misses it, Fancyfeather will be heartbroken."

They arrived at The Three Broomsticks, that stalwart institution, and found a round, cosy booth towards the back of the bar, recently vacated by a gaggle of tipsy Hufflepuffs.

"Those prats will get drunk off _anything_," Hugo snickered as he slid into the booth.

Lolo gave him a dirty look before sidling up next to Lorcan. She was a very pretty girl, but she didn't say much. Lily supposed Lorcan probably did enough talking for the both of them.

Lysander caught her eye for a moment, and looked away quickly, his neck a hot shade of crimson.

"Er… I'm going to fetch a round," she announced, eager to escape, if only for a moment. Lysander's lingering feelings for her were a tangible thing, nipping at her tail and marring the afternoon.

She knew what was going to happen, unfortunately. For reasons that had not revealed themselves to her, Lysander was going to go off on her outside of the pub sometime in the afternoon. It was the main reason she had resisted Alicia, and why she had been dreading the outing. The premonition had came to her some weeks previously, during a particularly snooze-worthy History of Magic lesson. Moments later, Alicia had cornered her outside the loo, and she didn't need to be completely awake to put two and two together.

Was there anything she saw that she could avoid?

How could seeing the future make you more uncertain of what was to come?

Being clairvoyant was an exhausting thing, though not quite as exciting as one might expect. She still got up every day, went to lessons, did her homework, played Quidditch. There were moments her life felt so utterly mundane, she could hardly believe she was different or unusual at all. Even her dreams had become commonplace- you could only dream of the same lakeside so many times without memorizing the landscape and the smell of the air.

She felt more than anything, glancing at the cosy crew occupying the booth she had just vacated, that an unbreachable void had sprung up between them. She was still _other_. Even if they hadn't yet realized it.

Lysander got up and excused himself for air, and Lily sighed. It could be sooner rather than later. She followed him out the door into the bustling street.

It really was a gorgeous day: sunny and fair, and not too warm. Too bad she wasn't enjoying it, and too bad Lysander was going to put a damper on the afternoon so soon.

She crossed her arms and observed him quietly. He would notice her.

"I don't understand," he started, still not facing her, "Why it's so hard for me, and so easy for you."

"You don't think it's hard for me, losing one of my best friends?"

"_Best Friend_. That's all I ever was to you, huh?"

"Yes," she said defiantly. "You knew that. I didn't want any of that, San."

"But you didn't even try!"

"I DIDN'T WANT TO!" she blurted.

He took a step back and shook his head, fist balled up at his sides.

"Have you always been this cold-hearted, Lily?" He said quietly. "You've hurt me. You broke up with me to all my mates and you can't even see why I'm upset. Why are you such a bitch?"

Lily bolted off- back towards school- both unwilling and unable to respond. Best to cut it off short. Even though she'd known it was coming, it still stung. It felt good to be moving, off and away. It made her feel better, more in control. She was beginning to have a headache, anyway.

Did knowing make her more in control of the situation, or did knowing control her?

* * *

It was entirely too pleasant a day to be cooped up in the dim, stifling Gryffindor reading room, only a sliver of sun from the narrow window and his classmate's occasional moans of frustration for company.

In truth, Scorpius felt he did not need to study _quite_ so hard, not when there were mysteries to solve or dreams to decipher. (Not that Lily's dreams had changed much lately- all quiet on that front.)

The very fact that Lily was just then in Hogsmeade, enjoying that lovely early afternoon with her mates, made him ache with envy. He had planted himself in his hard chair at 9 that very morning, and had not moved to even use the loo- lest he come back and lose his sliver of sun, his only consolation in that desolate, stuffy place.

If only Lily would tell him how many OWLs he would receive, but of course she had refused.

"_What if I say you pass, so then you don't study and you end up failing?" She'd argued._

"_But why would you see that I had passed if I wasn't going to?"_

"_OR, what if I said that you didn't pass so you don't bother, but then the only reason you fail is because I told you that you would in the first place?"_

It was a favourite philosophical debate of late, which Lily brought up often: Did knowing change the outcome? Could you change the future? It brought up larger questions of freewill and destiny that left both of them feeling unsatisfied and uncomfortable. Pondering those discussions, Scorpius almost didn't mind pouring over his History of Magic revisions for what felt like the eleven-hundredth time. He wondered if she'd managed to avoid her row with Lysander, or if she forced the issue. He suspected the latter. It made Lily feel good to push and get on with the inevitable. (Or was it inevitable? Did Lily know about the row because it was always to happen? Or did it happen because Lily saw it would?)

"I need a moment," he croaked, voice dusty from disuse. The strangled sound seemed to echo through the room, earning him several nasty looks from his peers.

Al peered at him, a thousand-yard stare, bleary and confused.

"A moment, " he agreed.

Scorpius spared him a pitied look before swiftly and quietly exiting. After the dark confines of the reading room, the stone corridor seemed so loud and bright. He could hear distant echoes of joy- the ringing of laughter, the tromping of oxfords- and feel the purifying effects of a gentle crossbreeze.

He walked without thinking of where he was going, and sidestepped into a little-known passage that would safely deposit him nearer the entrance hall, with minimal interference from nosey ghosts and/or scolding teachers. Not that he had much to worry about- Scorpius had been receiving a steady stream of "E"s and "A"s on his practice tests, with the odd "O" in Herbology and Transfiguration. He suspected it was only out of a deeply ingrained sense of duty that his professors continued to hound him and lump him in with the less academically assured of his peers. (Professor Corvidae had been particularly insistent that he double-down on his studies, though he had continued to dominate the class.)

This meandering line of thought followed him through the entrance hall and straight into Rose Weasley who, despite the OWL pressure, managed to always look as cool as a cucumber, and twice as disinterested. Scorpius didn't think he had once ever seen her lose her head over the whole thing- which must have been an ingenious combination of her mother's brilliance and her father's blithe unconcern- and she was just then perched on the balustrade, staring pensively through the open doors.

"Afternoon, Rosie," he called, gaining her attention. She hopped off the parapet with an admirable amount of grace and smiled.

"Beautiful day, isn't it? I just couldn't sit in the tower any longer. Teagan is peeved, of course, but…" she shrugged.

"But you probably don't even have to study," he finished for her.

She smirked.

"I study enough. Besides, aren't you still giving me a thorough thrashing in Transfiguration? My God, Scor- you could teach the class! Lord knows you keep Lily up to par," she said knowingly.

At the mention of her name, his ears pricked and his cheeks colored against his will. He had felt for some time that she knew, or at least suspected, that his relationship with Lily was less than scholarly. While they had maintained their long-held facade of "transfiguration tutoring" and he did, indeed, aid her in her homework, Lily had mostly caught herself up to speed. (And why wouldn't she? Weasleys clearly turned out brilliant witches in spades.)

He tried not to worry too much; if anyone knew how to keep a secret, it was Rose Weasley.

They walked together for a bit, discussing schoolwork, and whether or not they believed the rumors that OWL students at Durmstrang had been required to transfigure a lethifold into a housecoat on their practical the previous year.

"That's just nonsense," Rose scoffed, pragmatic as ever, "That's a quintuple X level dangerous creature! No way would the exams board utilize them for testing purposes."

"Oh, I don't know… my father has always said they do things a little differently at Durmstrang."

"Hogwash. My mom used to work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And they would have had a field day, an absolute _field day_!"

"Surely exceptions can be made-"

"Shut up," Rose interrupted suddenly.

"I'm sorry- ?" Scorpius sputtered, slightly taken aback. He and Rose had surely never been bosom pals, but he had not expected her to take the piece of idle gossip so seriously.

"No, really. Shh! Listen!"

She stopped abruptly, and he came to a sharp stop beside her. He could hear the soft swaying of the trees, and the distant calls of some first years by the lake, but not much else.

"What-"

"SHH."

The wind died down and then he heard it; a low moan from behind a nearby tangle of overgrown heather. Forgetting all previous conversation, they both tore off in a flurry.

Nearer to the hedge, it was obvious that somebody was laid there, crumpled in a heap of robes and red hair and-

"LILY!" Rose shrieked, throwing herself to her cousin's side before Scorpius had had a chance to react.

"Shit," he muttered, earning him a glare from the older redhead.

Lily appeared to be sleeping and fitful-as evidenced by her frequent moans- but otherwise unharmed.

He should have known. They had let their guard down and she had been struck in the obvious way: it had been a while since an episode of this magnitude had taken her unawares, and he only wished he had been around to soften the fall.

"We need to get her to hospital!" Rose insisted, making to lift Lily from the ground.

"No," Scorpius said slowly, trying to think of a way her could _possibly_ explain this away, "She'll be fine. See? She's just sleeping, probably just a bad dream is all."

His cheeks turned pink and he gulped.

"You think… my cousin… decided to take a cat nap… in the bushes?"

Rose gave him a deadpan stare, and he nodded.

"Scorpius Malfoy! What the hell is your problem!"

"I think you're really overreacting, Rose, she's.. She's fine. Look! Look!" He yelled, pointing.

Thankfully- mercifully- Lily had indeed begun to stir, perhaps roused by their shouting. She shook her head dazedly as she slowly sat up, taking her time to wipe the sleep out of her eyes. When she opened them, she looked to Scorpius, and then to Rose, her expression morphing into a look of nigh-comical horror.

"Hullo, Rosie," She chirped, fixing her face.

"Lily," she whispered, rushing back to her side. "Are you alright? Have you been hurt?"

"What, me?" Lily simpered, giving a tinny little laugh. "Of course! I was only napping."

"Napping...in the hedgerow…"

"I mean, I was just so sleepy!"

Rose crossed her arms and glared at both of them, furious she had corroborated her mad explanation. Lily and Scorpius peered nervously at each other while she fumed.

"I'm not sure what's happening here," she said after an overlong silence, "But I am not dumb."

Lily began to interrupt, but Rose shushed her.

"Third years do not leave Hogsmeade early to nap in Hogwarts shrubbery, as lovely as they may be!" She snapped. "You're going to tell me what's going on here. Or I'm going to tell Albus what you two've _really_ been getting up to in the North Tower."

Her eyes glowered, and Scorpius sputtered.

"Well, I never, I haven't the faintest- don't know what-"

"Scor, she knows," Lily sighed, brushing off her skirt and abandoning all pretense. "She cornered me at Christmas. She's rather clever, you see."

Rose raised one triumphant eyebrow when Lily walked over to his side.

"She's bluffing," he insisted, eyeing her shrewdly.

Lily smiled and touched his arm gently.

"Weasleys don't bluff."

"But we, we know-"

The implication was clear.

"You wouldn't," Rose shrugged dismissively. "Besides, I've resolved to tell mum and dad after I get my O.W.L.s this summer. My parents love me no matter what- how's your best friend going to act when he finds out you've been snogging his sister?"

"She's evil," Scorpius sighed.

"Pure," Lily agreed.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Rose demanded.

Lily removed an elastic from her wrist and tied up her hair.

"How long have you got?"

* * *

"Lily, I- why, this is unbelievable! Simply, wow!" Rose exclaimed, awestruck.

They had retired to the tower for the long and winding confession. Lily had talked herself hoarse, and Scorpius had shut up and let her, content to hold her hand and offer light squeezes of encouragement here and there. Rose had mostly listened in silence, rapt with attention.

"I must say, Rose," he said curiously, "You are taking this all in very quickly. I would have assumed you would have been more of a skeptic."

"I believe in facts," she said imperiously, "And I _believe_ it is a _fact_ that Lily is a seer. If Uncle Harry thinks so, it _must_ be true."

"Fair enough," Scorpius nodded.

"The question now," she continued absentmindedly, "Is how do we fight this- this whatever is coming?"

Lily snapped her head up.

"Wait. What? We? Rose- I don't want you getting mixed up in all this, and you have O. and Teagan and-"

"Nonsense, Potter. You ought to know better than that. You have a chance at really doing some _good_. You have been granted, for some unknowable reason, this incredible gift. You see that, don't you?"

"This is my cross to bear, not yours!" Lily cried, "I don't need to be involving you, too. If I have to do this- and I _have_ to- it's something I'll do alone."

"God. You sound so noble," Rose snorted. "I'm not going to let you do that. You're in a position to change the future, and I'm going to help you."

"What makes you think I could ever figure it out in time?" Lily whined desperately. "What makes you think I could ever prepare myself for any of this?"

"What makes you think you couldn't?"


	13. Chapter 13: A Golden Moment

_Short, necessary. Hope you like it at least a little. Reviews always appreciated._

**_I don't own HP. (Sigh.)_**

* * *

The Burrow was aflutter with activity. Caterers, florists, decorators, and one very confused flutist had all descended upon the Weasley Homestead early in the morning to set up for the Weasley/Lupin Wedding. Lily and her female cousins had been sequestered to one of the larger bedrooms, that had been cleared out and redecorated. Instead of a bed, a large vanity took up most of the room, upon which sat various jars, powders, creams and other beautifying accoutrement. Not that the bride to be needed it- happiness emanated off of her like a tangible thing, brightening the room and the people around her.

Lily had always known Victoire would be a beautiful bride. Her dress, which hung from the armoire door, was long and delicate, with tiny yellow flowers and intricate green vines embroidered around the hems. While the house around them buzzed with activity, they stayed ensconced in the glow of calm. Lily wished she could have instead been in the thick of things, helping her mum arrange centerpieces or something, and she thought wistfully of her brothers and Scorpius still in Godric's Hallow, who did not need to spend quite so much time getting ready, and had therefore been allowed a bit of a lie-in.

Rose glanced towards her, and shared a likewise look of consternation. She had slept over the night before, and as they had stayed up late into the night talking, both girls were feeling rather groggy, but they quietly awaited their turns with the hired Beauty Witches, and cooed over the others with appropriate enthusiasm.

Everyone looked on with some interest while one of the Beauty Witches attempted to wrangle Roxana's magnificent hair into something resembling a chignon, and Victoire gushed about the honeymooners' holiday she and Teddy had planned in Majorca.

When it was Lily's turn, she approached the chair with some caution, having seen the look of pain on Roxy's face when the witch had pulled her hair to it's limit. Her worry was for naught: the girl had simply cast a volumizing spell and secured her hair with a few pins. After a few well-placed strokes of a brush and a smattering of powder, her makeup was proclaimed ""done", and she was sent over to get zipped into her dress.

"Lily, darling! Don't 't you look beautiful," Victoire beamed, "I can't believe how fast you're growing.. It seems like just yesterday you started Hogwarts! Teddy tells me you have a boyfriend- a certain blonde?"

Vic wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Lily's insides went ice cold. She knew Teddy and Scorpius had grown close, but she didn't think they were _that_ close.

"We're just friends!" She almost shouted, her heart beating furiously.

Then Dominique frowned and turned towards her.

"Really, Lily? Why, Aunt Ginny was saying at Christmas what a cute pair you and Lysander made. I'm sorry to hear it didn't work out."

Her brain flooded with relief.

:Well, yes… we're just friends now, as I said… it's better this way." She promised.

It was Roxy's turn to wiggle her eyebrows suggestively.

"What, no dashing young rapscallions to entertain you, Lils? I had loads of boyfriends at Hogwarts," she said wistfully.

"You've only just graduated!" Dominique pointed out. "No need to be so melodramatic. I thought you were dating what's-his…that rich guy."

"Oh him?" Roxy sniffed. "He's a tosser."

"What about you, Rosie?" Victoire said kindly, gently changing the subject.

Lily watched carefully as Rose's face turned a deep and abiding shade of crimson.

"Oh, um. No boys, no…" She said awkwardly, picking a thread on her jumper.

(Well, she hadn't lied, exactly.)

"Rose doesn't have _time_ for boys," Dom explained eagerly. "We've got another Head Girl on her hands, ladies, I'm certain of it!"

Rose smiled tightly and let them continue talking about her.

"So what were you saying about the water in Majorca, Vic?" Lily asked.

* * *

It was a hot day, and Lily could already feel the sweat collecting around the few small hairs that had escaped at the base of her neck. She stood in a rather long line of her cousins and Victoire's friends. She was towards the back, just before Dom, the maid of honor. Next to them stood the groomsmen, in khaki colored dress robes made of something soft and light.

In a happy coincidence that neither of them had mentioned, Lily and Scorpius had been directed to walk down the aisle together. She feverently hoped that no one else would notice the soft blush on her cheeks when she took his proffered arm, or the small smile they gave each other when they stepped forward. It was a good thing Lily didn't have stage fright, because the sea of people before her was something to behold; in their years together, Victoire and Teddy had acquired a rather large number of friends, and the Weasley family alone was enough to take up several rows of seats. However, she could not pretend that there wasn't something frightening and thrilling about promenading with Scorpius in front of her whole family. After almost everyone had gone, it was finally their turn.

Albus and Molly strode before, and James and Dom followed them across the parqueted aisle and towards Teddy, and an arch that had been beautifully decorated with vines of a thousand tiny flowers.

Lily wondered if her wedding would be half as pretty. Lily wondered if she would ever get to even _have_ a wedding. (And she wondered, secretly, when she'd gone to bed the night before, if the groom might perhaps be blonde and handsome, with soulful gray eyes and gentle hands.)

Scorpius escorted her to her position and made way to his own, and they waited while Dom and James did the same.

The sun beat down harshly, and she fervently hoped she wouldn't sweat down her dress. The music stopped and everyone turned.

All of a sudden, Lily was overcome by a powerful wave of deja vous- which coincidentally, felt an awful lot like nausea- and she fought the sick that climbed up her chest and threatened to spill itself before her. Gritting her teeth, she pushed the feeling down, and prayed that no one else was the wiser. She fixed what she hoped was a blithe smile to her face as Victoire approached and took her placed next to Teddy, looking radiant. The vines on the edges of her dress appeared to come from the very ground itself and, indeed, flowers grew around the temporary flooring where she walked. The effect was quite marvelous, and Lily focused on the rapidly blooming flowers as she continued to fight that which threatened to consume her.

The middle of her cousin and Godbrother's wedding was no place to have an Episode.

It was like fighting the urge to breath, or blink or hiccup. It took every ounce of her concentration to remain in the present, and she completely missed the parts where they promised to love each other forever and pick their socks up off the floor, or what have you. Her vision swam and shimmered, but she focused on the sounds of their far off voices and, after a turn, the fog began to clear. Lily took a deep breath in time to smile nicely and watch Teddy dip Victoire into a low, sweet kiss.

Lily clapped and cheered with the rest of them, and let out a sob of relief. She has happy for them, yes, but tears fell down her face and she laughed a shaky laugh, because she couldn't help feeling like she'd just dodged the screaming bullet train of the future.

**XXX**

Scorpius thought that Lily was lovely in green. Once the ceremony was over, she had let her hair fall to a curly, wavy tangle that cascaded over her shoulders and halfway down her back. There was something so poetic about the green mingling with the red, that spoke of funny girls in sunny fields and simpler things. He couldn't help being caught up in her excitement, because he couldn't remember the last time he saw her be so free.

The party was in full swing around him, and Scorpius was content to lounge in one of the gilded chairs underneath the great tent that had been set up adjacent to the burrow, silently observing Lily . He smiled lazily as she swayed her hips gently to a familiar song.

"Did you even see Vic's french cousins? Merlin," Al exclaimed as he handed Scorpius a drink. "I might have to make myself further acquainted."

"I'm sure your girlfriend would like that," Scorpius said cheerfully.

"My what? Oh, right," he said, scratching his nose. "Yes, well… you know, she's in London, and…"

"There's Veela girls here that you _aren't_ related to," Scorpius offered.

"Well, yes, but! Ugh. Why don't you go talk to one then, eh? If I can't?"

Scorpius sighed.

"You know, Al, I'm not really into blondes."

"I don't get your taste in girls," Al scoffed, slinking off again.

"I don't think you'd want to, mate," Scorpius chuckled quietly to himself.

He continued to be satisfied watching Lily dance, entranced by the milky expanse of skin peeking out beneath her curtain of red hair. She turned around , her eyes boring into him, and she stalked across the floor to where he sat.

Lily took his untouched glass and threw it back in one, quickly grimacing.

"Firewhiskey, Scor? Ugh," she sputtered, completely unaccustomed to the burn, (though not unacquainted.)

Scorpius snorted and quickly grabbed her a napkin.

"Your brother brought it over, I hadn't even tried it Lils, I swear!"

"Typical," she shrugged.

A new song started playing and her face lit up.

"Do you want to dance?"

"With you?"

"No, with my _father_. Yes, with me, you prat! Come on!"

"Are you sure? Everyone will see-"

"So? It's just dancing."

"Well, okay."

He followed her to the floor and steadied his breathing. The song was slow and low, and he had enough of his head about himself to keep a respectable distance between them as they swayed slowly in place. Victoire and Teddy were dancing nearby, and it was hard to discern where one stopped and the other began.

"Are you having a good time?" Scorpius asked her softly as he twirled her around.

"You _know_ I'm having a good time," she accused. "You haven't taken your eyes off me all night."

"Yes, well. You know that you're quite lovely.."

Lily flushed beautifully.

"I'm okay," she mumbled.

He frowned.

"No, Lily Potter- you are gorgeous. You're the prettiest girl here."

"Scorpius!" She whispered, "If you keep that up, I shall have to kiss you, right here and now, in front of all these people, and then what would we do?"

"We could fight off your brothers together," he suggested, "With all those defensive spells we've been working on with Rose."

His eyes flicked down to her lips, so red and inviting.

"Yes, but what would we do about my dad ensuring forevermore that we're never left in the same room together?"

He sighed.

"Point taken."

"Besides," she said brusquely changing the subject, "I have something important to tell you."  
"Oh?" He said politely, still thinking of her lips.

"Scor. Scor. _Scor_. I did it. I changed the future."

"OH. But, but how-"

"I don't know! But I did, I really did!" She spun him around and he was caught up in her laughter.

"Lily- slow down- but what do you think this means?"  
"That maybe Rose is right! Maybe we have a chance."

He spun her then, and she twirled back in, completely wrapped up in his arms. They stayed that way for a moment, breathing each other's' air.

"OI!" Shouted an angry voice from behind Lily. "What are you two doing?"

Al peered at them through narrowed eyes and they sprang apart. Neither of them had realized the music had stopped.

"We were just talking," Lily said, tearing her eyes away from Scorpius.

"Didn't look like talking," he accused.

"We were dancing," Scorpius clarified, fleeing towards the refreshments table.

"Didn't look like dancing, either," Al called after him.

* * *

After the euphoria had worn off, and the guests had started to depart, Lily's head began to hurt. At first, it was just a slight throbbing behind her left eye, but by the time she had said goodbye to her Uncle Charlie for the third time, it had morphed into a mind-numbing ache that made it hard to put one foot in front of the other. She found Rose, sitting by herself at rubbish-strewn table, and collapsed into the seat next to her.

"Are- are you okay?" Rose asked, peering at her tentatively.

"Go get Scor," she managed to croak. "I don't think I can fight it much longer."

"Fight what- Lils?"

"Please."

Rose hurried away, and Lily clutched her head in her hands. She was glad that the firewhiskey had flown free and the hour was late, for the tent was nearly empty, and only a few old drunk friends of her grandparents remained huddled in a far corner. Her parents had disappeared for a walk around the garden some time before, (ew), and her gran was too busy directing her uncles in the clean-up to pay her too much mind.

It felt like ages, hours even, before Rose and Scorpius arrived. (Though it could have only been minutes.) Strong arms picked her up gracefully, and she felt herself relax slightly in his presence. She focused on the smell of him as her head swam- cologne, peppermint, green tea shampoo- and it made her feel a little more _there_. She moaned as he carried her past those lingering. (Oh yes, poor Lily, well she did dance quite a bit!) She moaned as he carried her up the stairs and into the bright orange room, looking ghoulish in the moonlight, and as he finally laid her down on the small bed there.

"Let it go, love," he whispered, tucking back the hair plastered to her face. "It's okay, you can let go now."

Lily opened her eyes, and everything went black.

* * *

Scorpius took a deep breath and stepped back. It was not that he had _much_ experience with prophecy, but he felt like an old pro standing next to Rose who, in all her brilliance, could only manage to hover over Lily and ring her hands.

"What's happening?" She asked shrilly. "Why is she all-"

"Shhh."

He pointed.

Lily's eyes had rolled back into her head.

"Is she- is she prophesizing?"

"Not yet."

"But what-"

"It's not always serious," Scorpius assured her. "It could be just cause she staved it off- I'll explain late- but not every prophecy is life changing, you know? It could be something world-altering, or it could be something like the roast boar is going to be fishy at the school feast.."

Lily shuddered a few more times, before going still, pale in the iridescent moonlight shining in through the open window.

"Will she be okay?" Rose worried quietly.

"Course she will," Scorpius assure her, "She's Lily Potter, isn't she?"


End file.
